


My Ideal Type Is Kang Taehyun

by taesquiger



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Cheating, Choi Beomgyu is an asshole at first, Everyone Is Gay, Ex Boyfriends Beomjun/Yeongyu, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Huening Kai, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Strangers to Lovers, Sweetheart Kang Taehyun, taegyu whipped for each other, they deserve better tbh, this author doesn't support cheating so read before you judge, we all need a best friend like hyuka sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquiger/pseuds/taesquiger
Summary: Choi Beomgyu, a well-off boy with breathtaking looks, was a fussbudget when it came to his ideal type. He's always wanted someone as rich and attractive as he was, and the rest could just make way for them to walk down the runway or rot in a corner being envious.However, never had he ever dreamt that the only boyfriend who's ticked off all his boxes, would be caught cheating on him. And so, to get back at his ex, he decided to hire himself a fake boyfriend from a rather peculiar website.Kang Taehyun, a broke uni student who works numerous part-time jobs, knows that his crush will never return his feelings. But something unexpected happens and suddenly he has to pretend to be in a relationship with the same crush, in order to help him make his ex jealous.What was unexpected that with Kang Taehyun's arrival, Choi Beomgyu's ideal type will gradually have a new definition.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Plushies, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 147
Kudos: 306





	1. A man from the past

**Author's Note:**

> >>This book/story/AU/fiction is completely self-indulgent and in NO WAY related to the members in real life. It’s written for fun and entertainment purposes only. Any similarity with other work is a COMPLETE coincidence. The whole plot is mine, except the characters<<
> 
> ⚠️Things to remember⚠️
> 
> ⊹ Long titles, long chapters (almost 3k+ words).
> 
> ⊹ No update schedule.
> 
> ⊹ Mature Language and might contain implied sexual content.
> 
> ⊹ Only Soobin and Yeonjun's hair colors change from TDC: Eternity era to Blue Hour era.

Choi Beomgyu had the best life, which some of us could only dream of.

Born with breathtaking looks, be it his enticing visuals or his attractive body and a silver spoon in his mouth; add the outgoing or overtly expressive personality, not forgetting his friendly nature and Choi Beomgyu was the center of the whole student body in Big Hit University alias BHU.

Apart from that, he was one of the hottest topics of gossip amongst the Dance department, despite being a student from the Art department. Wanna know why? 

Well, 1) because his best friend was the dance prodigy of their Junior year, named Hwang Hyunjin. 2) because his boyfriend was the 'It boy' of not only the Senior year or the dance department but the whole fucking campus.

Yes, he had _The_ Choi Yeonjun for all himself. He had the man who was wanted by almost everyone.

Looks which can knock out someone's senses, captivating physique, a gaze to kill but a personality which can make people want to suck their toes, a slayer in every hair color, belongs to a rich family just like him if not more, an only child so they wouldn't have any conversations evolving siblings— This is the definition of Choi Beomgyu's ideal type.

Ever since he's started dating, he's always found such boys attractive. He hadn't decided it for himself; it's just those kinds of people stood out more to him than the ones who didn't have those traits.

Yeah, he's dated some less rich or some with too many siblings and even some not really good looking. And that's the reason they don't last, according to him.

However, Choi Yeonjun is the only ever guy who's ticked off all the boxes for Beomgyu's ideal type till this date. 

From the looks to the fame– Choi Yeonjun had everything Beomgyu ever wanted in a partner.

And that's why Beomgyu believed they're the most perfect pair to ever exist. Like, the ‘meant to be’ type. Sure, they sometimes faced huge arguments but anyone needn't have to know that when they're acknowledged as the best couple on the entire campus.

Amazing, right? People took it for granted because of course, gorgeous people are to befriend and date the gorgeous ones only. 

So, it was safe to say that Choi Beomgyu _indeed_ had the best life.

Had.

Because everything came to an end the moment Beomgyu entered his so-called boyfriend's apartment for a surprise visit. 

He had expected Yeonjun to be either sleeping, or doing his assignments, or maybe just grooving to the music as usual. But he totally didn't expect — that too when the clock screamed sharp 6 in the morning — to see a fucking stranger half-lidded, cuddling _his_ boyfriend and to make things worse; both of them were _shirtless_.

_Huh?_

Beomgyu froze for a good moment, blinking rapidly as if it would make the scene go away. But his belly twisted in a hideous way when they suddenly started _kissing_ each other—on the mouth specifically. So he did what a normal person would do in that situation.

“What the _heck_ is going on here?”

The two of them jolted away from each other, noticing the sudden presence and now Beomgyu could easily interpret the stranger with purple hair as Choi Soobin, a Psychology major in the same year as Beomgyu. He's shared classes with him before if he isn't wrong.

Little did he know, the shy bunny looking boy was actually a boyfriend-burglar and he had targeted none other than Yeonjun, _his_ Yeonjun, _his perfect boyfriend_ Yeonjun.

Beomgyu saw the way Soobin covered himself with the sheets before reaching for his thick-rimmed round glasses and oh, _did Yeonjun just squeeze his hand and give him a reassuring smile?_

“Look, Gyu—”

“Don't call me that!” Beomgyu snapped, backing away. He would've bought any excuses but the smile Yeonjun just gave to Soobin and the other returning it didn't let him.

“I can explain, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun replied as he put on his jeans hastily.

_So, he isn't even denying it?_

He raised a hand and asked, “Were you cheating on me, Yeonjun?”

“Please, listen—”

“Yes or no?” Beomgyu again asked sternly as his patience ran thin.

Yeonjun let out a breath and looked at Soobin, wearing an expression of guilt mixed with relief. The latter just kept his head down.

“Yes, I was cheating on you. But please, it's all my fault. Don't blame Soobin for this.” The oldest of three replied without looking away from the soft boy whose eyes were already spilling tears.

Beomgyu snorted and he would be lying if he didn't want to jab Yeonjun's jaw right then and there but he also would be lying if he said he didn't want to break down at the same time.

He was pretty serious about their relationship, or at least he preferred to believe that.

However, he did nothing. Instead, he turned around on his feet and left the place. He didn't know why he was expecting Yeonjun to chase him and apologize but he doubted if the man even saw him leaving because he was too occupied staring at Soobin as if he was some precious cupcake.

And then he didn't bother to return to his apartment, rather he went to Hyunjin's dorm room only to disturb him and his boyfriend Jeongin banging each other but hey, that's his best friend! 

Although he was tired from the long night journey from Daegu to Seoul, he still needed some shoulder to cry on more than resting. And even if he was the crowd's favorite, Hyunjin and Jeongin were the only ones he knew wouldn't ever judge him. His closest friends didn't ask him much, for they knew that would only ruin his mood. 

This brings us to now when the three are seated at the cafeteria; Beomgyu with his red and puffy eyes as the other two sat across him at the table, glancing at each other worriedly.

Jeongin cleared his throat to catch their attention. “Beomgyu! I know you’re going through a hard time but don’t you think you need to confront Yeonjun hyung? I mean, yeah, he admitted that he was cheating on you but you guys need to talk, right?”

Hyunjin slightly smacked his lover’s arm before shushing him. “Quiet!” he whispered before giving the crybaby before him a concerning look. “I agree with Jeonginnie though. You _owe_ an explanation, okay? It’s been three days since you found out and he still hasn’t talked to you yet. What a loser!”

Beomgyu sniffed, nodding. He turned to his side when he felt his shoulders being poked. It’s one of his upperclassmen from the GED classes, Arin with a confused — and equally curious — look.

“Hi, Beomgyu. A rumor has been going around that Yeonjun broke up with you to date an introvert...uhh, what’s his name... Oh, whatever! So, is that true?”

The raven-haired scoffed. Okay, _now_ he’s annoyed. This is the fifth time someone has asked the same fucking question since he’s entered the campus. Looking around, he found some of the students subtly or not-so-subtly trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

_How embarrassing!_

He mustered up his sweetest smile because yeah, he’s like a walking sun and he’s always cheery and although he’s been dumped – which is not new at all – and his mood is off, he doesn’t want to say something he’ll only regret later.

But before he could say anything, gasps were heard and some of them were already gossiping. Looking past Arin, his eyes widened when he saw Yeonjun walking through the cafeteria door towards him, _hand-in-hand_ with Soobin.

And now, he was beyond pissed. Arin turned around and wasn't told twice to move away. Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at each other then looked at Beomgyu, his eyes begging them to not leave him alone but by the time Yeonjun and Soobin reached them, his friends gave him an encouraging nod in unison and left.

Yeonjun muttered a little 'thanks' as they were offered seats, looking around, his piercing gaze was enough to shoo the gossipers.

Beomgyu looked at Soobin who was trying his best to look comfortable and he really wanted to roll his eyes. 

“We need to talk Beomgyu,” Yeonjun started and Beomgyu straightened up. _I owe an explanation as to why I'm being dumped_ , he reminded himself.

“Go ahead,” Beomgyu motioned, trying to act like it doesn't matter to him that his boyfriend— ex-boyfriend was caught _cheating_ on him and now already is being clingy with his new boyfriend.

“Soobin and I... we've been seeing each other for two m-months now,”

Beomgyu whipped his head towards the couple, a few gasps around them following. Consciously, he looked around so people would really just leave them alone.

“I'm really sorry, Beomgyu. I know it's ridiculous for me to say this but I was going to tell you all of these normally. I didn't want you to find out that—”

“That you were sleeping with him behind my back?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, sparing a glare at Soobin as well.

Yeonjun bit his lips before exhaling, “I totally understand you. I know you hate me now, I know I can't go back in time and prevent this situation from happening. It's just...I do like you but somehow I've fallen out of it. We're the same yet we end up arguing for the smallest matters. Soobin had tried to stop this but I was the one who wanted us to keep going,”— Soobin tried to hold back his tears, giving a little squeeze to Yeonjun's hands — “And I'm really sorry but I love Soobin, I really want to be with him.”

Beomgyu internally rolled his eyes and didn't say a word for a while. He observed them as they were waiting for a reply and he could tell that they were prepared for the worst. Yeonjun, every now and then, glanced at Soobin to smile which said ' _we'll face this together_ ' and the latter looked up to meet Beomgyu's eyes to flash a somewhat guilty-yet-apologetic smile.

That's what irked him. _He_ should've been the person receiving Yeonjun's ' _we'll face this together_ ' face. _He_ should've been the one who prepared for the worst with Yeonjun. 

But he wasn't. He wasn't the one with whom Yeonjun wanted to be. Soobin was.

So, he huffed out, “It's okay.”

Both the males were stunned at his response. Oh, now that's the look he liked. Might as well play the 'kind one' so he doesn't turn up as the 'bad one'.

Beomgyu smiled sweetly, “Yeah. I mean if you two love each other then who am I to interrupt? All the best together!”

Soobin looked at him disbelievingly, narrowing his eyes. Was he that obvious at lying?

_Fuck! I forgot he's a psychology major. Can he detect lies too?_

The youngest of the three cleared his throat and sat comfortably to make himself more confident.

“That's so nice of you, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun smiled genuinely and looked at Soobin. “Babe, I told you that he's an angel, right?”

_Babe!?_

Beomgyu clenched his jaw.

Soobin just gave him a tight smile. Yeonjun reached for Beomgyu's hand over the table, making him lose his composure.

“Thank you so much, Gyu—Beomgyu! I hope you'll find someone right for you very soon.”

Yeonjun, with a final smile, left his hand and stood up. He took Soobin's hand again and walked away without sparing a glance. 

Beomgyu was beyond shook. He kept staring at the hand which Yeonjun had held when Jeongin and Hyunjin came back to their seats.

“Beomgyu, are you okay?” Hyunjin asked from his side, the latter's voice filled with concern.

“He touched my hand and left just like that as if we never had anything, to begin with,” Beomgyu started incredulously. “And Soobin was glaring at me! I mean, he's the one who dared to steal my boyfriend and I should've been the one to glare. The audacity!”

Beomgyu folded his arms and huffed. Jeongin bit his lips before replying,

“Well, don't get me wrong, Gyu. But I think that you two really didn't have that spark,”

The raven-haired glared at Jeongin, making him laugh nervously.

“Yeah, it always looked like you both were two bros claiming to be each other's boyfriend.” Hyunjin piped in, earning himself a malicious glare too.

Beomgyu closed his eyes and breathed out.

“Leave it for now! We're here to get food, so why don't we just focus on that?”

Jeongin's suggestion made the thick air less sickening. After all, they were all foodies, and at times like this Beomgyu loved to gulp down his favorite cheese sandwiches. And so, in no time they were before the counter. 

“One cheese sandwich, and hurry up!.” Beomgyu ordered after Hyunjin and Jeongin.

“Me too. One cheese sandwich for me too.” said another voice behind them, which clearly sounded like someone in a rush. But the trio didn't bother to look at the person.

Not even a minute later, the counter guy looked up with a guilty expression, gaining their attention.

“I'm sorry but there's only one cheese sandwich left so, I can only give it to one of you.”

Before Beomgyu could even respond the other voice piped in, “Give it to me then.”

Annoyed for the umpteenth time, Beomgyu clicked his tongue and looked behind them. 

Yes, Choi Beomgyu was a sweetheart. He was kind and considerate as well. But deep inside, he was arrogant and selfish and rude and he always got what he wanted. 

The boy, however, had eye-catching visuals, and he was taller than the three of them. But one look at the ID card strap told them that he was in his sophomore year, which clearly meant he was younger than them.

_What is he? A foreigner? Half-Korean?_

Beomgyu, without dwelling on his thoughts, argued, “Look, kid! I'm going through a mental breakdown and I really need—”

“Mental breakdown because your boyfriend cheated on you? Really? You guys didn't even look like a couple,” the boy rolled his eyes.

_What the…_

“Close your mouth else or else, flies will enter. And if you don't have anything to say then I'm taking the sandwich.”

The said _half-Korean_ reached for the nicely packed sandwich on the counter but hey, Choi Beomgyu may have the heart to give his boyfriend away but not his favorite food, definitely not a cheese sandwich. He wasn't the one to give up that easily so he snatched it before the other could even touch it.

“I'm your sunbae, kid.”

“Aren't sunbaes supposed to be sweet to their hoobaes? I didn't have breakfast and I have to take a test now, so give me back my sandwich!”

But Beomgyu didn't let that get him, taking a generous bite with a cocky expression. And oh, he loved the other's fuming eyes. Both of them took steps towards each other before Hyunjin tugged his arms.

“Beomgyu, everyone's watching! please don't create a drama,”

“But he started it!” Beomgyu exclaimed.

And amidst their little contention, he saw a blob of _scarlet hair_ from the corner of his eyes striding towards them yelling, “Hueningkai!”

Beomgyu took that as the half-Korean boy's name but before he turned around the redhead was already dragging away the curly head— _Hueningkai_ while smacking on his back.

_Thank God at least someone's smart!_ he thought to himself, trying to get a look at the redhead's face but they were already too far.

Beomgyu shrugged. He was content that he got the last piece of his favorite cheese sandwich. He paid and the rest of the day went on normally. Surely, some of the students stopped him for the gossip, and all he could do was smile and act as if he was the sweetest and if Yeonjun didn't want to be with him, he was kind enough to let him go.

But every time he would catch a glimpse of Soobin and Yeonjun together, his belly twisted in an unusual manner. Yeonjun never made time to meet him between his classes, let alone buy drinks.

“Really? The psychology department is way farther from his department than mine is. But he never had time to pick me up! And what's with them smiling at each other every two seconds?” Beomgyu muttered under his breath when he encountered the couple once again, walking a few steps ahead of him while swaying their hands.

That's how his mind made up that he still loved Yeonjun and he wanted to do all of those with him. Well, he was a bit upset because Yeonjun never really initiated any romantic moves with him apart from kisses but he was caught sleeping with Soobin _shirtless._ And if it was true that they were seeing each other for two months, Beomgyu really didn't want to think about how many times they had already slept together — and had done who knows what — behind his back.

At the end of the day, all of his messed feelings led him to his— _and_ Yeonjun's favorite bar, and to their all-time favorite seat where they'd first met. Yeah, that night was nice, half because of the weather and half because they were rubbing into each other with their tipsy minds, and busy hands. And now, only existed in the past.

He also invited Hyunjin tonight but that lad wanted to be with his boyfriend instead. 

“ _Umm, Jeongin's house-pet died very suddenly so, I want to cheer him up_.” Hyunjin had said.

Sure, Beomgyu was vexed by the number of frustrating situations before him. Although he cursed his best friend for leaving him alone, deep down he adored how the latter was being with his boyfriend. 

After all, boyfriends were supposed to be like that, not like him and Yeonjun.

After his third booze, the door chimed and entered the ever majestic blonde male with yellow tips and how badly he wanted to smack himself when he found Yeonjun's presence worth drooling over.

But the older just saw him—wasn't even fazed—and waved, before walking towards the counter. Beomgyu just stared at the back of his head, internally begging to glance his way for once. He looked around carefully and wow! For the first in the whole day, Yeonjun was there _without_ Soobin…?

And he smirked.

_If Soobin has snatched Yeonjun away from me, then all I need to do is snatch him back_.

The little devil in his left shoulder did its work and Beomgyu gulped down another shot before pushing himself off the seat to make his way towards the yellow head who was waiting for his order while taking a call. He stood right behind the older and just the moment he was about to tap his shoulder—

“Don't worry, Babe! Beomgyu is just a man from the past now. There's no way I'll be going back to him,”

Beomgyu paused, slowly retreating his hand.

“You're the only and the most important one in my life. I love you so much, Soobinnie.”

Was that it?

Was it really over?

That's what he was to Yeonjun?

Where did all the feelings disappear?

Were there any in the first place?

Since when was Yeonjun falling out of him when _he_ was the one who proposed? And why?

With backward steps, Beomgyu was lost in his own questions. 

He didn't move— couldn't actually. He didn't strike a conversation with the older, because he knew it was useless.

All he could do was stand there like a numb statue and watch his ex talk with his new boyfriend as if they were having the best time of their life.

After all, he was just a man from the past.


	2. Finding the perfect one

Beomgyu had waited for who knows what and how long. Maybe he was still wishing Yeonjun to accidentally notice him this near and talk? At least greet?

But all Yeonjun did was keep talking to his  _ Soobinnie _ (through the phone, yeah) and keep himself as sober as possible. From where Beomgyu stood, he could tell the person on the phone was scolding Yeonjun for not having more than two drinks.

_ Huh! Already that demanding? I'm much better than him. _

Scoffing, Beomgyu spared one last keek at Yeonjun who was still giggling and left the place with stray tears and a weird sensation in his belly.

It was dark but he didn't care. He tried his best to walk properly even though his head was heavy and all he could see were blurry circles. Tears rolled down like a stream and his knees gave up, causing him to sit on the sidewalks.

Soft sobs escaped his mouth as he bathed in the chilly air of the night while hugging his knees. Who would've thought that a night will come when 'The Choi Beomgyu' will be ignored and unwanted just like a fragment of dirt? Why did this always happen to him only?

He heard some footsteps nearing—as if someone was running but he didn't look up, too exhausted for that. The unconcerned person very carelessly bumped to Beomgyu, causing the latter to halt but didn't stop, rather quickly let out an apology before rushing away.

The voice sounded familiar but Beomgyu was annoyed once again, he wanted to scold whoever disturbed him before he saw a business card laying before him. He reached for it with a perplexed expression and he was sane enough to remember not carrying any with him which only meant it was the stranger's.

He looked at the way the rude stranger went and squinted his eyes. Although the dark area didn't have any source of light, he could make a red blob of hair — _ why's everyone in our uni dyeing their hair red all of a sudden? _ — getting farther.

Beomgyu tried to clear his vision a little more, before shouting loudly,

“Oii! You dropped this!”

But when the stranger didn't stop, he stood up and tried once more. Throwing his hands in the air, he yelled, “Yaa, boy! You're forgetting something!”

The person turned around, at least he thought so because his tired eyes weren't giving the world's best vision then. So he tried again with all his might and stomped his foot screaming, “Here! Here!” repeatedly. But the stranger just moved away faster, leaving him more annoyed.

Beomgyu dropped himself on his ass again and stared at the card. It was a weird card from what he was seeing. After a while of rubbing his own eyes, he was able to adjust to the darkness and so he tried to read it.

“My Ideal Type?” He read the words written in a very fancy way, “What the heck!”. 

There was nothing but just those words and a website link, containing the same words. 

_ Business cards at least provide phone numbers and an owner's name, right?  _ Beomgyu thought to himself, pouting. With the lack of information, he turned the card around and saw another set of  _ fancier _ words:

_**𝐹𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒾𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓁 𝑜𝓃𝑒 (𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝐵𝐻𝒰 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒹𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓈)** _

Beomgyu scoffed. “Ideal one, my foot! Tell me if you can get me a Yeonjun instead!” 

And then, with a disquiet mind and weak legs, he carried himself to his own apartment. 

Lying on his couch — because he was too tired to drag himself to his bedroom — his mind went back to the bar when Yeonjun was talking to Soobin.

_ Babe _ – A word Yeonjun never called him in their almost seven months of relationship but for Soobin he spelled out like that’s his own name.

Just thinking about those made his belly churn, vision twisting and suddenly he had a whole new energy running through his veins.

“Choi Yeonjun! I’ll take revenge on you! How dare you forget me so easily huh!??? I’ll make you regret dumping me, you sonuvabitch!” he shouted while rolling off the couch, then he pouted.

“But where will I find someone so gorgeous that he gets jealous!?”

That’s when he realized something and soon he rummaged through his pockets to take out the weird card he found earlier. Now that he has decent lighting, he can see something written in small letters as well;

_ A non-profit organization for BHU students that helps the single students to hire their perfect match for a time being and the broke students to earn money by offering their time and comfort.  _

Beomgyu didn't know if was to wince at the situation of 'single students' or mock the 'broke students'.

He's been studying at the university for three years, how come he didn't know the university ran such a website!!? He contemplated for a while, it could be a scam and for all he knows, someone might leak out that he, The Choi Beomgyu, was roaming through dating websites!

_ Well, there’s nothing wrong with trying, right? _ He thought to himself before his half-drunk self settled on the floor and was already logging into the website through his laptop, choosing the first one among the  **Hire/Be hired** option.

When asked for the description of his ideal type, he imagined someone with perfect visuals; from big bright eyes to an angled nose, to a small face and beautiful lips. 

With a hazy mind, his fingers typed on their own for someone calm and composed –in contrast to his own personality– someone who listens but gives advice when needed, someone who compiles but also knows how to command, someone who’s ready to be the catcher when he falls, someone who’s smart and sweet but also guides him to the right direction at the same time and maybe someone who can sing him to sleep.

Beomgyu re-read his own description and let out a dry laugh, he highly doubted if someone like that even existed. But he was just that desperate. 

For age, he thought about it carefully and with a smirk, chose  _ ‘younger’ _ . For the last option– gender, he didn’t even think twice to choose  _ ‘boy’ _ .

For the final box of  _ 'message for my ideal one' _ he contemplated if he should tell them about his misery or not. There was a high chance it's run by one of the senior departments and Yeonjun's also a senior, so he might find out the whole thing and the situation would turn out worse than he expected.

But then there he was, giving away his distressful story and how  _ badly _ he needed someone to make his ex jealous. 

_ To find the perfect one, I need to put trust in a third party! _ Beomgyu reminded himself.

And then he waited as the desktop showed a processing sign. He closed his eyes for a while and just the moment the back of his head hit the couch—

*Ding*

He jolted up and looked at his laptop screen which showed a male's picture;

A red-haired male with mesmerizingly engrossing eyes, his nose standing proud and his rosy lips slightly parted.

  
_ Name: Kang Taehyun  
  
_

_ Age: 20  
  
_

_ Year: Sophomore  
_ _   
_

_ Department: Chemistry _

_ Your ideal type is Taehyun. Taehyun appears to have calmer energy than most of the boys, more laid back than others. Taehyun is often described as the brain of any group he works with. He's also a good listener, very mature, logical, and full of passion. Apart from that, he has stunning visuals and an amazing voice. _

_ Fun fact: Taehyun might seem cold and savage at first but he's literally a softie by heart and also loves to cling to people. _

_ Taehyun is the perfect boyfriend for you. _

  
  


“Woah!” Beomgyu let out after a breath, looking at the picture he was baffled— completely baffled. His hands reached for the screen, fingertips running along with the picture aka the male's face.

“Is he even real? What the…?” Beomgyu gasped. “Isn't he a celebrity? A model? Is he a student from our university? No way!”

And he didn't even waste a minute and proceeded to go through whatever process he has to so that he could meet the man of his dreams.

“What rubbish! I have to  _ pay _ ₩1300000 for 3 months?” he grimaced. “And ₩300000 extra if we live together? Are they shipping from heaven? Non-profit organization, my ass!”

If Beomgyu was on his sane mind, maybe he wouldn't be that idiot to cave for this ridiculous offer. But he was drunk—tipsy for sure. And one more look at the person displayed on his screen made him more impatient. He was reminded of how humiliated he felt because of Yeonjun and how badly he needed to take revenge. 

“This better be worth it.”

With that said, he selected the deal without extras and clicked 'Confirm my choice'.

**+×+**

A land of plushies. He's walking through an aisle, wearing a princely outfit; a furry cape around his neck, and a soft plushie hat as his crown. Penguins are clapping by his two sides as he's walking to his immensely colorful unicorn. And—

“HYUKA! FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR!!”

The wavy-haired almost jumped out of his bed, looking around as his dreamland is now gone.

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts and he stumbled across the room to open the main door of his dorm.

“I've been knocking for like fifteen minutes. Where the heck have you been?”

Hueningkai smiled at his friend sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, “I wanted to take a nap but I ended up sleeping,”

“Yeah? And you were dreaming of those stupid stuffed toys again?”

“Stuffed toys aren't stupid, Taehyun! And this time I was meeting a unicorn.” Hueningkai pouted.

“Whatever,” His friend—Taehyun scoffed before eyeing the other empty bed. “Where's Soobin hyung?”

Hueningkai walked to his study table, setting up the laptop. “Where else would he be? Of course, in Yeonjun hyung's apartment.”

“Huh?” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “I can't believe Yeonjun sunbae is already over his past relationship. And Soobin hyung cheating with another's boyfriend doesn't quite sit well.”

“Oh please! Choi Beomgyu wasn't in love with Yeonjun hyung. They were just dating each other because they're popular and when Yeonjun hyung realized his feelings for Soobin hyung, he wanted to talk about it. But Choi Beomgyu was too adamant that he wouldn't even listen and that's why they aways kept fighting.” Hueningkai rattled under one breath as his hands worked on his keyboard.

“Still, I kinda find Beomgyu-ssi adorable,” Taehyun muttered as he sat on his friend's bed, unstrapping his bag.

Hueningkai snorted, “That's because you've been crushing on him for almost a year.”

Flushed, Taehyun was about to retort but the younger didn't let him.

“This is a nice opportunity though! Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun aren't together anymore. Why don't you make a move?” The younger slightly looked away from his laptop.

“Hyuka! We've talked about this, right?” Taehyun gave him a stern look and Hueningkai just shrugged. This wasn't a new conversation between them.

“Now please tell me what is it that you wanted to show me? I almost encountered a crazy drunkard on my way here,” Taehyun twisted a little at the vivid memory of some weirdo dancing in the dark while calling him 'kid'.

“Pfft! Sure. Look,” Hueningkai turned around to show his screen.

“My Ideal Type? Is it the name of the website? Hire your perfect one?” Taehyun read the fancy words displayed on the desktop before looking at his friend confusingly. “What the heck, Hyuka?”

Hueningkai rolled his eyes. “I told you that we had to make a website on our own this semester, right?”

Taehyun nodded, making the younger smile. 

“So this is it! I made something unique. Something that will help the students of our university to date and earn money at the same time.

For the ones who want to earn money, I'll have the collection of their data and they can set preferences of their own, you know, if they don't want to be found out by a specific group of people. Such as, if a girl wants to be hired by boys only then she can keep her privacy, the same goes for a boy and this applies for everything. And for the ones who want to keep constantly dating, get to choose from the ones already registered. They can specify looks, personality traits, age and even gender, just like a game character! Amazing, right?”

Taehyun shook his head, “That's lame, Hyuka! First, what will your professor think about you for this? Second, Why would you make it so complicated when you could've just made a normal dating website? Like where two people of the same choices get to know each other and stuff?”

“My goodness, Taehyunnie!” The wavy-haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to rile up too much. “To answer your first question, our professors are very cool about this stuff, unlike those old bald ones like yours—”

“Wait a min, Chemistry professors aren't old and bald—”

“And the second thing is that the topic should include ingenuity and social welfare,”

The scarlet haired crossed his arms, “And how the heck is this social welfare by any side?

“If you look carefully, there are lots of broke students in our uni. It's a great opportunity for them, all they need to do is go on casual dates to get paid. And the lonely ones who're looking for partners wouldn't have to worry about getting someone's heart broken because the whole thing only lasts for 3 months, they can easily move on and get a new fling with no strings attached. It's a win-win for everyone and it'll maintain balance.” Hueningkai shrugged.

“What if they actually fall in love with each other?”

“It's up to them, honestly. Harassment won't be tolerated at all, and I’ll add a whole q&a section for that and besides,” The younger shows a playful smile, “The website isn't even real, Tae. It's just the thought that I have to present.”

Taehyun's eyes widened and he kicked the younger's shin, deriving a mocking squeal from the other, “Then why are you even wasting time to explain all these to me?!”

Hueningkai wiped a fake tear as he threw his hands in the air, “I know right! I'm a genius. I was just testing what to say during the presentation to make it more convincing haha.”

“But you already launched it! Isn't it a bit dangerous? What if someone is already using this?”

“Chill! Nobody can access this without the link. I'm not that careless, Taehyun-ah. I launched it, only to check if this is working properly or not. Students won't get the link just like that, unless I give it out,” Hueningkai waved his hands as Taehyun sighed in relief.

But then he held out his hands. “I had given you a business card for this website, right?”

Taehyun snorted but he remembered getting a card from the younger, even though he never looked at it or knew why he was given the card, he just kept it safe somewhere in his bag.

“Why would you make a card though?” He asked as he brought his bag closer, opening the zip to already search inside.

Hueningkai let out a laugh. “Come on, Tae! I know this is fun and unique. But I'm doing this just because it's an assignment and after the semester ends, I'll have to take it down. As a memory of my genius work, I need to at least keep a card.”

He looked over to Taehyun, only to find the redhead disorganizing his things here and there with a panicked expression, then searching through his pockets before meeting his eyes.

Hueningkai raised his eyebrows in concern and Taehyun rubbed the back of his neck,

“Hyuka, I may or may not have lost your card,” he started, fiddling his fingers but Hueningkai just shrugged.

“It's okay! I'll make a new one.”

That didn't convince Taehyun at all. “What! How can you be so cool about it? What if someone actually found the card and tried to enter the link?”

Hueningkai stood up from his seat and went to his rambling friend, hugging him while making him sit in his study chair. Taehyun wasn't the one to act this way but the idea of Hueningkai getting in trouble always got the worst out of him. Let's just say the younger always managed to get himself in questionable situations where he’d to get his back ever since he knew him.

“What if someone—”

“Relax, Hyun!” Hueningkai beckoned towards his laptop.

“That's why, I've put a nasty payment plan out there,” he explained while showing the prices and Taehyun's eyes went wider. “Do you think anyone would want to hire a boyfriend by paying ₩1300000 and ₩300000 extra for living together? That too only for 3 months? It's absolutely ridiculous!”

Taehyun heaved a sigh of relief again. “Yeah, only the dumbest person on the universe will do that.”

Hueningkai poured water into a glass and offered it to his friend. “So, don't worry about it! Even if someone gets the link, they wouldn’t dare to use it now.”

Taehyun just finished gulping the water and put the glass aside when—

*Ding*

Both the boys heard the notification clearly and looked at the laptop with blank faces, then at each other, then again at the laptop.

“Umm Hyuka, what's that?” Taehyun pointed his finger at the full colored bell icon, Hueningkai already towering over him to check the notification saying 'Choice Confirmed'.

The younger's face paled as he faced Taehyun who was already staring up at him with agitation.

“I think someone really just  _ paid  _ that absurd amount of money to hire their ideal type from my website.”

And the two of them, at the very moment, screamed so loudly that every living species of the whole dorm building became aware of their powerful vocals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ₩1300000=Almost $1200   
> ₩300000=Almost $300


	3. Don’t waste a second chance

“So, it's your crush!”

“It's Choi Beomgyu,” Taehyun corrected.

“It's Choi Beomgyu, your crush.”

The redhead huffed defeatedly.

“Okay, Hyuka! What are you gonna do now?”

The mentioned male just hummed, tapping a finger on his cheek as if he was thinking something for a moment before his eyebrows shoot up,

“Why don't we find out what he wants? Perhaps, we'll have a slight idea to solve this?”

Taehyun just rolled his eyes, but did he have a better plan to come out of this trouble? No. 

Hueningkai opened the database to find out exactly why Choi Beomgyu was lurking around his website. They read all the details for his desired one, and Taehyun felt his cheeks heat up as each and every word he felt like Beomgyu was asking for him, and Hueningkai's silent teasing was just another added torture.

_I don't know how to say this but recently me and boyfriend vroke up. Well it wasn't exactly a break aup, he cheated on me bwahhahaha very funny. He also siad they've been doing so since two months even I caught them slweping together. He… he calles him Babe! Babe!! fucken bixch never called me that… I also wann some1 to call me BABE >︿< At first I felt bad and I wanted to cry and sceem but now I feel trusfated and I want to take revnge YES I WANT TO TAEK REVENGE ON CHOI YEONJUN JSIDKWKEJF DAMN THIS BVLLSHIT HURTS so olease whovevr you are helf me :(_

“He must be really sad,” Taehyun mumbled with a fallen face.

“Correction! He must be really drunk,” Hueningkai grimaced at the number of typos, causing the scarlet haired to widen his eyes at the realization.

“I think I met him earlier, the drunk weirdo—” Taehyun put a hand on his mouth, gasping, “Oh no! I must've dropped the card then and perhaps he was calling me for that, oh shit!”

Hueningkai tilted his head but then a weird thought crossed his mind, causing him to smile wickedly. Now, he knew his best friend since middle school, so he also knew Taehyun wasn't the one whom he could make listen to him in the straightest way, surely he'd have to use the reverse attack.

“I know right!” He scoffed to seek the other's attention. “He was drunk and maybe he'll forget all of these by the morning...so uhh, let's just let him rot and die alone. Why should we care!?”

He knew his trick was working just by seeing the concern leaping over Taehyun's face. He wasn't really lying because honestly, he passionately disliked Beomgyu, and earlier today at the cafeteria, the feeling not only increased but became mutual.

The initial reason was Soobin. Ever since Hueningkai joined the school, he's been rooming with the older psychology major. Although Soobin was mostly shy to strike a conversation, later he warmed up to the younger and they became closer than his expectations, more like siblings. They sometimes met outside their dorms and even shared a lot of their stories and that's how he came to know about his hyung's subtle crush on Yeonjun, the star of the university. It took a lot of pestering and teasing to make Soobin blurt out the sole reason he always kept avoiding Yeonjun even though the older had eyes for him—and that was Choi Beomgyu.

Don't get him wrong. He wasn't someone to judge a person by only knowing them through someone else's words but then again, that 'someone else' was — the purest person he'd ever known — Soobin. Somehow while getting a slight tour service from the older, he'd asked about the person 'Beomgyu' who appeared too friendly to make Soobin timid. It was then the older told him about their first encounter; Beomgyu had completely dismissed his acquaintance saying his boring appearance failed to meet his standard.

Hence, Hueningkai did a small research on the jolly ball of the campus, and wow… did he expect to find out that Choi Beomgyu, the local energizer, was completely insane with his relationships. Through a lot of inside connections, he came to know that Beomgyu was a 24/7 clingy boyfriend and at some point he would get over-possessive, wanting to keep all the attention to himself, wouldn't even hesitate to tell someone back off from his partner even if they were just friends. And that was the reason none of his relationships lasted longer. 

But out of all people, his best friend had to fall for this crazy guy who even made friends based on his shitty standards. Then again he also knew if anyone was to put some senses into someone like Choi Beomgyu, it was his only best friend — Taehyun.

“You're absolutely right. And I think you should apologize to him for this,” Taehyun's words broke him out of his thoughts and made him stare at the smaller for a second to recall their conversation.

Taehyun bit his lower lip, thinking before adding, “I understand it's not very nice to get cheated on but let's tell him the truth right now!”

_Uh oh._

His trick usually worked. Why isn't it doing its charm when it's needed the most?

Hueningkai laughed awkwardly, “I mean, yeah but don't you think he must've seen someone and perhaps liked them enough to pay that much?”

Taehyun squinted, “What's with you, huh? Only a minute earlier you were wanting him to rot and now suddenly you care about him? Besides, how will we even arrange a fake boyfriend for him? I know there are a lot of people who're dying to be with him but that doesn't mean we can let anyone know his—”

He's cut off by Hueningkai staring at him with a very awkward smile. 

“What's it?” The scarlet haired raised an eyebrow, watching Hueningkai walk up to him and make him sit on the bed.

“My bestie Hyunnie~~” As Hueningkai called sweetly and squished the other's cheeks, Taehyun was sure something was up.

“Don't beat around the bush and come to the point,” he warned and the younger knew there really wasn't any other way except accepting his deed.

“Well…” Hueningkai started, clearing his throat. “I may or may not have used your picture on the, you know, ‘be hired’ section—” Taehyun's eyes went wider “—and Choi Beomgyu found _you_ when he requested a boyfriend and also paid a fortune to uhh...meet _you_.”

Taehyun remained stunned, blinking his eyes and trying to ignore the pressure Hueningkai put on the word 'you'.

“What do you m-mean?”

The younger took a deep breath before explaining, “Look, I neither actually expected someone to enter the link this way, nor pay me that much for just a fake date, so I'd put your picture as a test,” He walked to his laptop and put in some inputs, showing them a page where all the data of who registered to be hired were stored in but it only had one file named— Kang Taehyun.

Taehyun got up and almost ran towards the desk to see his picture displayed along with his year, department and a very well-written description about him. “What the heck!?” 

“Why? Do you not like the picture?” The younger pouted at the screen. “I think it's perfect.”

“That's not it, idiot!” Taehyun flickered his friend's forehead. “You could've just used your own picture. Why me out of all people?”

Hueningkai rolled his eyes. “C'mon, Tae! I can't be narcissistic and put my handsome face on my own project.”

“As if you already aren't one!”

“But hey! I have to do a presentation and it's just difficult to explain things while looking at my visuals. And I had a thought that if I use your picture, maybe someone from my class would be interested in you—”

“Did I tell you to do that? Or did you even ask for my permission?” Taehyun asked sternly, his arms crossed against his chest. Yep, he was clearly pissed as he should be.

“That...was my fault, I admit. But Hyun, you either have to make a move _again_ or just let him go.” 

“I have moved on, Hyuka.” Taehyun replied with a quiet voice, averting his gaze. Hueningkai knew his friend all too well, and so he put his both hands on the male's shoulders.

“Stop lying! Be it in the cafeteria or hallways, you're always running and hiding whenever you see him. I still see you peeking at him from afar.” 

Taehyun shook his head and was about to protest but his best friend didn't let him.

“I know, Hyun. I know he's rejected you once but you said it yourself that he didn't know you properly back then. So why don't you take this opportunity to show yourself to him? Perhaps, he'll fall for you.”

Taehyun let out a dry chuckle before removing the other's hands. “It's not going to work, Hyuka. He said I wasn't his type at all. And he needs a fake boyfriend to bring Yeonjun sunbae back. He still loves him.”

No matter how much he tried to hide it, the hurt in his voice was crystal clear, especially within his last words.

“Then change his ideal type! I’m sure, only you can do it!”

Hueningkai knew his friend was mature enough to make his own decisions but he was too persistent about this issue, and all he could do was blame Beomgyu for not giving his best friend a chance but now’s not the time to discuss that.

When the scarlet haired didn’t reply, he spoke in a firm tone, “Why do you think you dropped the card accidentally and he was the one to get it out of all people? Do you not see how you qualify for his specifications in a boyfriend? Maybe it's destiny that a second chance itself has walked up to you. So instead of wasting it, take advantage. What if it works out between you two this time!?”

Taehyun huffed out a breath and lazily sat on the edge of the younger’s bed, burying his head in his palms.

“I don’t know, Hyuka. I do want to be his boyfriend but not just for 3 months, or to make his ex jealous. I want us to date like people normally do. What if he finds out that the website was fake?”

“And what if he actually falls in love with you?”

“That won’t happen! Why don’t you already get me?” Taehyun raises his voice, making Hueningkai slightly flinch. They stand facing each other but not looking at the other's eyes, none of them speak a word for a whole minute. 

Taehyun gulped down the lump in his throat and turned around to organize the things he’d scattered earlier, pausing when Hueningkai again spoke,

“Fine then! Getting a chance to date your crush, to get them to know you, and most importantly, getting paid while doing so is a dream for everyone. You don’t want it, then be it!” 

He walked up to his laptop, subtly looking over his shoulder and scrunching his brows together when he found Taehyun mindlessly putting his books back into his backpack.

“I always knew it. Most of his boyfriends left him because he’s weird. They approach him at first because of his cute face, then realize his shitty attitude and stupid standards. I know you don't want to see his real face and hate him. It's better this way, knowing and liking him for what he pretends to be; a kind and friendly boy.”

He again looked at his friend, only to be disappointed when the latter was still not showing interest. He inhaled breath and opted for one last try.

Yep, he was doing it again — the reverse attack.

“Right! I'll just tell him the truth so he goes around and tells everyone that I messed with him and then that stupid fanclub of his follow me to cancel my ass. Woah, Hyunnie you should really hug me for the last time, what if I get eaten up and—”

Hueningkai gets cut off because of a hand on his shoulder, he instantly turns around to face a confused Taehyun. 

“I do know what Choi Beomgyu's like,” Taehyun said without letting the other ask him. “I like him, and I'm sure I'll still continue to like him the way he is,”

Hueningkai tilted his head in confusion before Taehyun let out a sigh and further spoke, “It's not the first time I'm cleaning up your mess, so I guess I'll date him for the time being, even if it's fake!”

“Are you sure?” The younger asks with sparkly eyes, squealing internally when Taehyun nodded.

“But my intention isn't to make him fall for me. I'll do what he wants me to do. I'll help him in every possible way.” Taehyun muttered, loud enough for the younger to hear.

“We'll see that.” He replied in a challenging tone, lips curving upwards mischievously before he finally let relief rush over his body.

“Okay, now that we're on the same page, you should rest. I have to work a bit more but anyways, feel free to use Soobin hyung's bed.”

Taehyun smiled at the younger. Thinking about it, he was really tired. With his drowsy eyes, he quickly put his bag aside and fell face first on the bed.

Hueningkai let out a chuckle as he heard the soft thud, muffled snores following almost instantly. He went back to his work; some assignments which were incomplete as well as preparing for the quizzes.

He let out a loud yawn, stretching his limbs after losing the track of time. He gasped when his eyes darted to his table clock which read it was past midnight. Getting up from his study chair, he looked over to Soobin’s bed, smiling warmly upon Taehyun’s peacefully sleeping figure. He could really stop worrying about Taehyun whenever he slept in his dorm, for he highly doubted if the latter even had time to rest with the amount of part-time jobs he did. But now he could be a little stress-free.

With another yawn he walked up to his bed but then something tickled his feet that he almost jumped away. He crouched down when he comprehended that the thing that was about to make him squeal like a dolphin was a mere piece of paper. Picking up, he frowned at it.

The texture was crumpled but the paper was neatly folded as if it was something precious. Out of curiosity, he unfolded it and did his eyes widen at the realization of what it exactly was— a love letter.

“Choi Beomgyu! I’m gonna murder you if you ever hurt him again,” he muttered, rubbing his temple. He clicked his tongue before having one more look at the letter and quickly putting it inside his desk drawer.

If Taehyun was to spend the next three months as Beomgyu’s boyfriend, he couldn’t allow the letter to be caught by the older, not even accidentally.

He slumped down on his bed and turned off the lights, staring at the ceiling for a while before shutting his eyes close.

_You better treat my best friend well, Choi Beomgyu!_

**+×+**

Beomgyu shifted uncomfortably, trying to sleep a little more but failing to do so, thanks to the ache behind his head. He cursed, opening his eyes but then adjusted his vision due to the blinding sunlight. Thank god his classes were at noon the following day, otherwise, he would’ve missed them for sure.

He sat up with a groan, cursing once more at how he forgot to cover the blinds, at how he was sleeping on the couch which meant he had to deal with a sore neck once more, at how shit-faced he got although he wasn't at a party.

He let out a chuckle of agony at the thought.

This was his real image; a pathetic loser.

The raven-haired boy ruffled his messy hair until his mind drifted off to a scarlet haired male. 

He paused, the memories of last night crashing his mind like a lost truck. 

If you're wondering, Beomgyu isn't a forgetful drinker and this was one of the things he despised about himself. Usually, he would regret his actions because his drunk self never missed an opportunity to embarrass himself. But this was unusual.

His mind was stuck with those precisely made features, he was so befuddled that he almost wanted to laugh at himself.

_There's no way someone that beautiful exists._ He reminded himself. 

True, Beomgyu knew he was handsome, in fact, he believed himself to be the most charming face of BHU but the person he saw last night was too ethereal to exist in this world, at least at the same time as he.

_This is the first time I've had an odd dream while being drunk._

Being amused, he stretched out his arms, craning his neck side to side when the doorbell interrupted him.

“Who the fuck is here at this hour!?” Beomgyu mumbled, annoyed. 

Another doorbell made him roll his eyes and groan, he pushed himself off the couch to take long steps towards his door, unlocking it to open.

“Can't you wait a sec—”

Beomgyu blinked.

There was no one outside but… a strange and huge gift box.

He tilted his head in confusion, looking around and towards the stairs and elevator carefully.

If Jeongin or Hyunjin was playing a prank to lighten up his mood, this was definitely lame.

The box shuffled on its own, making Beomgyu jolt in surprise. He waited for a few seconds before the box shuffled again and damn was he petrified when the huge lid opened on its own.

And there he could see strands—red strands.

The box fully opened and Beomgyu wondered if he was still dreaming because there stood a male with the sharpest visuals he'd ever seen.

The male looked him in the eyes and Beomgyu's heart did a flip, he could feel his breath getting quicker.

“Hi.” The male before him raised a hand to greet but all Beomgyu could focus on was his honeyed voice and at that point, he knew his mouth was agape like a fish. 

But the next words the male said caused Beomgyu's eyes to almost drop off;

“I'm your boyfriend, _babe_.”

With that heard, Beomgyu's mind went blank and the last thing he saw with his distorted vision was the worriedness etching the male's features before landing with a crash on the floor.


	4. Standards too high

Taehyun sighed as he finally put Beomgyu's sleeping-slash-unconscious figure on the couch. 

Didn't seem like it but Beomgyu was lighter than he thought. Probably, the boy was just abstemious but that honestly concerned him. He watched the boy carefully, it wasn't really panic but somehow he was feeling uneasy about the issue.

_Did he recognize me?_ He thought as he wondered why the older had that expression when he clearly remembered not showing his face ever in the past.

Because he had nothing to do but wait, he sat on the opposite side and dialed a certain brunette.

“ _Hyun!_ ” The younger spoke from the other side, his voice giving away his cheerful readiness, “ _Are you having fun?_ ” He fake gasped loudly, “ _By any chance...has he kissed you already?_ ”

Taehyun's cheeks heated up as he was quick to respond, “Hyuka! Shut up, will you?”

Although the late morning light had brightened up most of the room, his eyes found their ways to the one particular raven-haired boy like they always did. Hueningkai's loud cackling was distant as his eyes darted along Beomgyu's nose bridge and fine jawline to his pouty lips.

As much as he wanted them to feel against his own, he knew this wasn't right at all. So he cleared his throat and looked away from the older.

“I told you that I'm here to help, right!?” Taehyun asked sternly.

“ _Okay,_ _I was just kidding,”_ Hueningkai surrendered mischievously. “ _What is it then?_ ”

“Your stupid plan of surprising him by hiding inside a giant gift box and calling him 'Babe' has backfired!”

“ _Really? I thought he liked such childish things_ ,” The other mumbled to which Taehyun rolled his eyes.

“I think he's figured out who I am! He saw me and fainted!”

“ _What! He fainted?_ ” This time the younger sounded much more genuine. Taehyun could tell he was in deep thought for a while before answering, “ _Well, I've heard he doesn't remember most of the people who confess to him and as you said, you didn't show yourself while doing so, there's a very low possibility of him recognizing you unless_ …”

“Unless what?” Taehyun asked impatiently.

“ _Unless he already likes you._ ”

Taehyun scoffed, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. “This ain't time for bullshit, Hyuka! I'm tired of explaining you.”

He heard a deep sigh from the other side which meant the younger wasn't convinced but the topic was always left hanging like this between them. He also knew that Hueningkai fully understood his view as well, so he just chose to ignore those words even though they managed to fasten his heartbeat.

“ _I don't know then, perhaps he's still exhausted because of the booze,_ ” Hueningkai replied, the shrug too clear in his voice and Taehyun went mum for a moment. How come that didn't come to his mind!?

“Ah...r-right…” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed for ringing up to the younger for such an obvious matter.

“ _Yeah? Why don't you make him some good hangover soup?_ ”

“I think I should,” Taehyun blushed at the thought of making food – even if it's just a hangover soup – for his crush. “Then I'll see ya later, Hyuka.”

After exchanging their light-hearted greetings, Taehyun finally hung up and found his way to the kitchen. 

He was awestruck by the interior. Beomgyu was rich, there wasn't any room for doubt but he'd also heard that his house was like an art museum and did he ever expect it to be true! Because as creepy as it may sound, Taehyun has always wondered how the older lived.

It was a nice apartment with a huge living room, and earlier he'd seen two rooms among which one of them was surely Beomgyu's bedroom. The kitchen counter, even the cabinets and the sink looked artistically pleasing. After all, Beomgyu was an art student. So, he wasn't surprised to see a painting hung on the wall near the dining area. Somehow, he thought the house was way too big for one person but he's never heard of someone actually living with Beomgyu. He knew the older lived alone but then again, he didn't even know the older properly. He only knew him through the rumors and others' words, and his own longing stares.

However, Taehyun washed his hands and searched for the ingredients in the fridge. He was surprised how much food Beomgyu owned but he was more surprised how most of them were nearing their expiry dates, yet packed nicely. He soon busied himself to work on the seaweed soup he was meant to prepare.

Taehyun hummed softly, yeah it truly was a pleasant feeling to make soup for the one he liked. He always wanted to feed Beomgyu his handmade food, if he's being honest. With pouring the edible into a nice bowl, he walked back to the living room where he left Beomgyu and placed his nicely made soup on the glass table.

The raven-haired was still not awake and now Taehyun was worried. He looked at the wall clock and not having classes for a whole day was a blessing, especially when it was his first day with Beomgyu. But then he didn't know if it was the same case for Beomgyu or not.

He thought of trying to wake the boy up, as he took steps towards him, he called,

“Beomgyu-ssi?”

Taehyun frowned, he considered shaking the older but he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea so he just walked closer and bending down, he again called,

“Beomgyu-ssi, a-are you okay?”

Beomgyu, on the other hand, groaned loudly as he shifted awake. This time it was less tiring as he was able to sit up on his own. For a lone second, he'd forgotten the reason why he was lying in the first place until he saw the person in front of him.

A small face looking at him with doe eyes, his lashes so fluttery, his jaw so defined and lips so pink, his red hair popping up and enhancing his visuals and that nose standing so proud that it put Beomgyu into some serious existential crisis. 

Reflexively, one of his hands came up to touch the latter's face, the pad of his thumb caressing the smooth skin beneath it. Beomgyu sensed the boy tensing up at his touch as a little knit appeared between his brows.

“Taehyun?” He called and the mentioned boy slightly flinched when Beomgyu recalled properly, “Kang Taehyun!”

“Beomgyu-ssi, do you remember me?” Taehyun asked, blinking twice. He wasn't sure if he should be worried that this could ruin whatever Hueningkai had planned, or be happy in hopes of Beomgyu really remembering their first encounter.

“My ideal type!” The older whispered, making Taehyun's eyes enlarge and a hint of red spread upon his cheeks.

“What are you s-saying!?”

There was no way Taehyun was his ideal type, Beomgyu had made it very clear.

“You're here from the website 'My Ideal Type'!” Beomgyu grinned widely. “I'd hired myself a boyfriend and here you are, Kang Taehyun, here you are right in front of me!”

“Oh...y-yes,” Taehyun cleared his throat. What was he even thinking and why? He reminded himself there was no chance of Beomgyu recognizing him at all, so then why was his heart picking up its rate? Why was he so disappointed when he should be relieved that he hadn't got caught!?

“Oh my God! I can't believe you're so damn real!” Beomgyu squealed loudly, as he squished the younger’s cheeks. “I thought I was imagining things and all but look at you being the dreamiest person to ever exist and appearing before me in the dreamiest way possible,”

Taehyun blushed at the compliment, even in this situation, he found the older adorable which painted a fond expression across his face. He let out a soft giggle and Beomgyu’s index found its way on the dip of Taehyun’s lone dimple.

“Yeonjun and the whole campus is gonna go crazy when they see what a gorgeous boyfriend I’ve got for myself.”

And that’s how Taehyun’s smile faltered as Beomgyu got more excited.

Yeah, that was the real reason he was here. Because Beomgyu had hired him to be his _fake_ boyfriend.

Beomgyu was happy because he finally had someone to show-off in front of the university, because he wasn’t single anymore, because he wanted to piss off Yeonjun and make him realize what he was missing out on.

Taehyun once again chuckled to himself sadly. He put himself in this situation when he clearly knew Beomgyu would never like him. Sighing, he removed the older’s hands from his cheeks and stood up, causing Beomgyu to look up at him expectantly.

“So, can we talk about work now?”

“Sure,” Beomgyu sat up nicely and patted the seat next to him. Taehyun nodded and took the seat, although a bit further than Beomgyu showed, he brought his backpack closer and rummaged inside it to take out a pen and a brown envelope, eventually handing them to Beomgyu.

The raven-haired looked confused but took it anyway, his curiosity coming to an end when he took out the content inside the envelope.

A contract paper.

Basically Taehyun didn't want to do all those formal stuff because it would make Beomgyu appear dumber but as Hueningkai gave him his kicked puppy look saying, “ _It will only make it more convincing._ ” he truly had to give up.

But he was surprised to see the older reading it carefully. Beomgyu's lips formed a pout naturally as his eyes trailed along the words and Taehyun couldn't help but stare. Well, he hadn't read the papers knowing it was just a waste of time but thanks to that he got to look at the older once again. 

As the sunlight fell directly at his face, Taehyun could admire the distinct yet soft features. It was the closest he was seeing the other instead of always hiding and peeking from afar. Reflexively, one of his hands came up and rested itself on Beomgyu's fluffy hair, causing the male to look at him. 

Taehyun smiled softly and Beomgyu returned.

“So, how rich are you?”

The younger's eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't expecting such a question.

“Umm... I do several part-time jobs for living—”

“You work in your parents’ company, right? What do they own in Seoul? Are they CEOs of different multinational organizations? Or University professors—”

“Well, we own a small restaurant outside Seoul—”

“Great,” Beomgyu clasped his hands. “Italian? French? Or maybe Japanese?”

“It's just a roadside small eatery which serves handmade Korean food,”— Beomgyu's gleeful expression changes into something harder to decipher—“But why is that even necessary?”

The older scoffs. “You’re joking, right? You are going to be my boyfriend for fucking three months, Taehyun! Of course, I have to check if you meet my standards or not.” He stated as a matter of fact.

Standards—High Standards. Right. And who fit them?

Not Taehyun, never Beomgyu’s.

“Oh shit! How could I forget the website clearly mentioned it's a place for the broke students to earn money!” Beomgyu rubbed his temples as Taehyun, with restlessness taking over him, tapped his fingers on his knees. 

“But why does it really matter? We're just taking revenge on your ex, aren't we?”

Beomgyu's eyebrows shoot up to the sky at the question. “Just? That's not it! Everytime my boyfriends break up with me, I aim for someone higher than the last one to show them who's the boss.”

Taehyun titled his head, for he didn't understand what the other meant. Suddenly, Hueningkai's words came up to his mind, making him wonder if his best friend was right about Beomgyu and his views.

“Okay, If anyone asks you about your background, we're gonna say that—”

“I'm not going to lie.”

Beomgyu, taken aback at the sudden tone, looked at the younger. “Sorry?”

Taehyun huffed a breath, his expression serious. “I'm not going to lie about my financial condition just so you can boast about it.”

The scarlet-haired stood up from the couch, his heart beating rapidly because of the sudden feeling of humiliation, and made his way towards the main door only to halt.

Realization came to him running as he considered the consequences of leaving the older now. Beomgyu might again enter the website for another boyfriend and then be met with his picture. And if he kept repeating, he'll once come to know that it wasn't even a real website.

Also, he's promised Hueningkai that he'd take care of this matter.

And above all, he's here to truly help Beomgyu.

Taehyun took three deep breaths and turned around to return to his initial place, facing a befuddled Beomgyu, raising his eyebrows at him after a moment.

“C’mon, I know you need the money.” He smirked mockingly, causing Taehyun to clear his throat.

“Beomgyu-ssi,” He started. “I'm here to help you get back with your ex. And I don't think materialistic things like money or possessions will do any good.”

Beomgyu nodded his head in thoughts, crossing his one leg over the other as he keeps his arms pressed against his chest.

“Then what do you suggest?”

“We have to pretend as if we're madly in love with each other.” The scarlet-haired looked down at his feet before answering. “

“No one has ever cared for you the way I do,” Taehyun added after a momentary silence, biting back a blush at his honest words. “I'll have to make everyone believe that ” 

He didn't know how the older would react, so he kept his head low but a subtle chuckle made him look up.

“Impressive,” Beomgyu complimented before taking the pen Taehyun had offered and signing on the paper. He then looked up at the scarlet-haired staring and smiled, holding out a hand for Taehyun.

“Deal?”

“Deal.” Taehyun nodded, taking the offered hand—trying his best to act normal under the touch of the person he's been admiring since he's entered BHU.

Beomgyu retreated his hand and then only his eyes fell on the seaweed soup resided on the table.

“Oh? What's that?” 

“Ah...I made you some hangover soup because you were drunk,”

“How did you know I was drunk?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at Taehyun's words and boy, did the latter want to smack himself.

“You stink!” he abruptly lied, which was actually half-true but that was enough to fluster Beomgyu as he moved away from him with an awkward smile.

“Speaking of which, you smell really nice. At least, you use imported perfumes and for some time, that's enough to cover up whatever your financial condition is.” Beomgyu shot an okay sign.

Sigh. Only if he knew Taehyun used his self-made perfume.

However, Taehyun internally sighed feeling relieved as the older didn't pry much. He watched Beomgyu take a spoonful of the soup, content taking over his features before he looked at him again.

“It's good.” He shot his thumbs up and Taehyun let a small smile play on his lips. 

“Thank you, Beomgyu-ssi.” 

Beomgyu nodded and continued enjoying his soup. Soon, he remembered something and almost choked on his soup but Taehyun was quick to pour some water and rub circles behind his back.

“What about your social media? How many followers do you have?”  
  


“Followers?” The younger asked dumbly. 

Beomgyu shrugged, continuing to gobble up his soup, “Yeah. Being an influencer is a trend these days. You should try being one. Your bombshell visuals will make you more money than anything.”

As much as Taehyun flushed at the sudden compliment, he was quick to cover it. “I didn’t know I could do such a thing but then again, I’m not into social media and stuff—”

“No way! That means, no one knows you in the uni?” Beomgyu’s eyes were big, and his expression looked like his life depended on that question.

“My friends do know me. I have uhh,” Taehyun counted his fingers while the older raised his eye-brow in a judgemental way. “I have one very close friend and four to five—”

“Oh God! Shut up, please shut up. Just answer my question.” Beomgyu grimaced, waving his hands. 

“Ohh, sorry. I do not have any social media accounts.”

This time the spoon dropped from the older’s grip, he couldn’t believe his ears that this boy whom he was going to give the honor of being his boyfriend wasn't on social media. 

_How can a person be so back-dated!!?_

Taehyun batted his eyes in confusion. He was seated there like a doll, having no idea what was going on inside Beomgyu's little head.

“Give me your phone.” 

“Why?” Taehyun asked back but still reached inside his pocket to oblige.

“Stop asking so many questions and just do what you're told! Quick!” Beomgyu scolded instead of answering. He snatched the phone from Taehyun's hand when he barely took it out, startling him.

“Tsk. Don't you know how to use a password on your phone?” 

“Aha,” Taehyun rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “There's nothing special in my phone. So, I don't think anyone would be interested to know.”

Beomgyu just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Soon, he held the phone a bit away from him and started posting for which seemed like he was taking pictures. He smiled, held a V sign near his eyes, pouted and what not, while Taehyun just sat there watching the older and wondering what he was doing.

“Yaa, look at the camera!” Beomgyu came near to him with the phone, the front camera still open and pouted near Taehyun's cheeks.

A blush crept up his cheeks when Beomgyu again moved away. The older was doing something with a serious face, and when Taehyun tried to peek, he just glared at the scarlet-haired so he didn't pry much.

“Here it is.” Beomgyu handed the phone back. “I've opened an Instagram account for you and posted the selcas that I took right now. I even tagged myself in our couple selca.”

Taehyun's eyes blew wide as he shakily took the phone. His notifications started to get so crazy that he had to mute them. Now, people were going to see him with Beomgyu. For a whole year, he had avoided talking to too many people, not wanting the attention. But in a minute, Beomgyu had turned that upside down.

Sigh. Things he was willing to do for the older.

“Take my pictures often, and post them. This way, we'll be able to show how much you love me.” Beomgyu nodded with a smile, finishing up his soup.

Taehyun let out a chuckle. It was amusing how Beomgyu thought that love was only about showing others. He didn't want to be creepy and click Beomgyu's pictures without asking him but then if that's what the older wanted he'd have to suppress the guilt and do it. 

“Also, put some password on your phone. It's precious because you're gonna have to have a lot of pictures of me, and I’ve even saved my number in the name ‘Beommie’ with a heart emoji!” The older shrugged. 

Taehyun smiled at his supposed boyfriend. It still felt like a dream, sitting beside the male he's ever admired and getting scolded for trivial things. How was he ever gonna tell Beomgyu that he was already in love with his cute little orders!?

“Okay, Beomgyu-ssi.” He bowed but then he watched the other making a somewhat annoyed face, crossing his arms.

“Stop addressing me so formally!”

Taehyun's eyes flickered around as he scratched the back of his head. “Then how about Beomgyu-sunbae?”

The raven-haired let out an exasperated sigh at that.

“Are you gonna call your boyfriend 'sunbae' in front of everyone?”

This time Taehyun knitted his eyebrows together. “Fine. Then you decide what I should be calling you.”

Beomgyu scooted closer, and Taehyun's breath hitched as his chocolate brown eyes looked deeply at him.

“The first nickname you picked. That's what I am to you.”

Before Taehyun could allow himself to dwell in confusion, Beomgyu finished,

“Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all attention, please👏👏👏
> 
> Idk if it’s coming out rude or not but STOP ASKING WHO’S THE TOP!! It is downright disrespectful if you don’t realize it already.
> 
> I write 3K+ words every chapter not for you to come and ask me “Knowing who's the top is very important for me” and I get these messages both in wattpad and ao3. I mean seriously, what’s wrong with you?????? Is that what really and actually matters to you? Try writing something even half of my one chapter and then post it on any platform. When people will ask you these stupid questions, only then you’ll realize how it makes me feel.
> 
> All I’m asking is please be cordial, and appreciate the story how it is. Because when you only care about “who’s the top?”, you overlook the ENTIRE EFFORT I put in and it makes me feel like I’m wasting my time🙂🙏
> 
> Also, STOP REQUESTING me to make your desired member top. As the story unfolds, you can keep assuming as freely as you want, I ain’t gonna judge you for that. But I’m NOT going to consider your request regarding this (or any) situation in MY STORY because I never asked for your suggestions (I only ask for your honest opinions).
> 
> Still if you think it is “very important”, refrain from reading a whole ass fic and suit yourself with the stories as per your convenience. No one’s gonna judge or stop you.
> 
> *Mic Drop*


	5. Cook food, not stories

_“Wow... who's that?”_

_“No idea...? Haven't noticed him before…?”_

_“What is he doing with Beomgyu?”_

_“What a looker! OMG! Look at that nose!”_

_“I saw a post that had tagged Beomgyu on IG, and...HEY THAT’S HIM!?_

_  
__  
_ _“Could it be...huh? Is Choi Beomgyu already dating?”_

_“No wonder that boy is so wondrous to look at!”_

_“Isn't he a model?”_

_“But what’s with the awkward air?”_

The glorious smile slowly wiped off from Beomgyu's lips, as he noticed the male walking beside him getting a little stiff at the attention. Sure, by now it was very clear to Beomgyu that despite having good looks, Taehyun truly wasn't familiar to many.

_What a burden!_ He thought to himself, sighing.

But he had already wasted so much of his money and it wasn't even a day. He could still try harder and make it work, right?

Without further delay, he reached for the boy's hand, who was still wary because of the eyes at them, causing him to slightly flinch. And as on cue, the murmurs around them loudened.

“Beomgyu hyung, what are you doing!?” Taehyun whispered to the older.

Yes. _Hyung_. After a slight negotiation, they'd agreed to the fact that Taehyun would call him hyung when they were by themselves. Of course, Beomgyu is chill, he wouldn't want to be too formal with someone he might have to date for a while, and Taehyun knew it very well.

‘Babe’ was for when they'd pretend.

The palm clasped against Taehyun’s was only adding to his suffering (besides the attention they were getting). His chest beat faster and he was scared that his hand would get sweaty under Beomgyu's touch. Then again, he felt giddy knowing they were holding hands in front of the whole campus. He couldn't even hide that he was flustered.

Taehyun's thoughts came to a stop when he realized Beomgyu's steps halting. He looked up to see the older staring somewhere with an unusual serious face. Following the line of his sight, he noticed none other than Choi Yeonjun approaching from the opposite side with Soobin by his side.

There it was. The reason for their walking together, the reason for their holding hands, in fact, the real reason Beomgyu even knew his existence— to take revenge against Choi Yeonjun.

_Get a grip on yourself, Taehyun. You're still no one to him._ The scarlet-haired reminded himself, gulping the lump on his throat.

Yeonjun seemed to sense the gaze towards himself, for he diverted his attention from the conversation he was having with Soobin to meet Beomgyu's eyes.

And he smiled, waving his hand.

Beomgyu took a deep breath and mustered up the most beautiful smile as they kept coming closer and the moment Beomgyu was about to greet the boy, God knows what confidence took over him but Taehyun tugged his hand out of Beomgyu's hold only to pull him by the wrist and wrap his arm around the older's waist.

The sudden action caught everyone present in the hallway off guard, including Beomgyu.

He nervously chuckled looking at Yeonjun, and then back at Taehyun.

“Okay, what the _heck_ are you doing, Taehyun-ah??” Beomgyu asked, gritting his teeth but still keeping his smile intact at the people giving them questionable looks. However, the younger remained unfazed and just walked them to the cafeteria, clearly ignoring Yeonjun, who was about to strike a conversation.

“Yaa! Kang Taehyun! What’s wrong with you?” Beomgyu berated the moment Taehyun left his waist and took the possible farthest seat.

“Beomgyu hyung,” Taehyun crossed his arms, mirroring the older. “People are watching us. You wouldn’t want the game to be over this quick, do you?”

The raven-haired looked around them, and surely enough, even if the cafeteria was mostly empty because fewer classes were held in the afternoon, students were already gossiping about them with suspicious eyes.

He huffed, not too visibly exasperated, and took the seat opposite Taehyun, the younger finally smiling at him.

“Look, we’re just acting to get revenge on Yeonjun. I don’t know what the fuck your motive is but do not try to touch me next time—”

“And are you going to take revenge with that smile of yours?”

“Huh?”

Taehyun shrugged, “Come to think about it. _You_ are the one who wants him to run back to what you guys had. But how? Do you think always greeting and smiling will make him realize your worth?”

Now, Beomgyu thought for a moment, rubbing his nape. His silence gave Taehyun the courage to let a smug smile play on his lips.

“Had you seen his face when I pulled you closer?”

Beomgyu tilted his head at the question. And yes, he could clearly recall Yeonjun’s expression turning speechless when Taehyun had placed his hand firmly on his waist; his happy face turning into something awfully gloomy when they’d ignored him.

“Then what do you suggest?” Beomgyu leaned forward with sparkly eyes.

Taehyun’s smile grew wider, “As I told you earlier, we’ve to act like we’re deeply in love and you trusted me faster than any of your old boyfriends,”

Beomgyu nodded like an obedient puppy. 

“And to make sure he’s jealous we also have to fill his ears with gossips.”

“How’s that?”  
  
Beomgyu’s curious eyes followed the hand Taehyun brought close to his, eyes widening and a subtle blush adorning his cheeks when the younger intertwined their fingers before bringing their joined hands closer to plant a soft kiss on the top of Beomgyu's hand, never breaking the eye-contact.

Beomgyu gulped, his chest about to combust. This was the first time a boy was being this touchy with him and that too, this fast. Don’t get him wrong, he liked to take things slow in his relationships but that clearly didn’t mean he was hating all these.

He noticed Taehyun subtly jerking his head to the side, and he was a bit slow but he got the message soon. So without being too obvious, he looked around him only to find the students already clicking pictures of their actions.

Beomgyu felt giddy, realizing how he was about to be the talk of the university because of this. 

**+×+**

It was almost 6 pm when Beomgyu's classes ended, and he was tired as fuck. The only good thing that happened to him today was having someone to walk with to his classroom; because that stopped people from coming to him and asking stupid questions about his break up.

Massaging the back of his neck, he walked out of his classroom. Although he was tired after all those lectures, he was looking forward to the dinner tonight, with his friends obviously.

He'd also told Taehyun to bring his group of friends for the dinner, only to know that Taehyun wasn't close to many as he’d said earlier and so, he'd only bring one.

_Sigh_.

In times like these, he really wondered if _he_ was the one making Taehyun famous. But then again, the boy was smart and he didn't have any other option.

_“See? I told you that Choi Beomgyu's dating him! Look at the way he's waiting for him even after class!!”_

At the mention of his own name, Beomgyu looked up and boy, he was this close to having a heart attack when he saw Taehyun standing with his back against the wall, his red hair lazily resting before his eyes. The whole existence of him radiated tranquility to such an extent that could lull anyone.

_Someone calm and composed._

If he didn't want to admit that Taehyun's visuals did things to him before, he'd definitely do that now.

Because at that hour of the day, Taehyun just looked—

“Beautiful.”

The scarlet-haired looked up at the word and that's when Beomgyu realized he was already standing before the boy _and_ had blurted out a compliment.

Taehyun's hazel brown eyes, after a second, took shapes of crescents and his lone dimple popped out, Beomgyu's index finger was itching to poke that out but thankfully Taehyun spoke;

“I'm here to pick you up, hyung.”

And that only made Beomgyu impossible to breathe. 

Because, never had any of his boyfriends ever waited for him after his classes or accompanied him before the class, not even if he ever requested them to.

Not even Yeonjun.

Taehyun lifted up the drink to offer him and oh? Beomgyu doesn't remember telling Taehyun that his favorite drink was iced Americano, although they were discussing the norms every couple should know about each other just to avoid sudden questions.

“Thanks,” Beomgyu muttered, taking the drink while the younger patted his head as if he were a fluffy puppy.

The cooings around them intensified when Taehyun linked their arms together and started walking.

Surely, this boy knew to be the perfect boyfriend.

“You must've been in a lot of relationships, Taehyun-ah.” He chuckled. 

Taehyun stopped in his steps to look back at the older.

“Not at all, this is my first.”

Oh. 

OH?

Beomgyu pulled his arm away. 

“Then, is everyone witnessing that I, The Choi Beomgyu, am dating a noob?”

Taehyun scrunched his nose at those words. 

“Our mission is to get Yeonjun under your feet.”

The raven-haired scoffed. “And do you think that dating someone with zero to no experience will do any good to me?”

“Well, it might piss him even more since his ex who has set standards is breaking those for someone like me.”

Beomgyu crossed his arms, so Taehyun sighed before leaning to whisper,

“Besides, as most of the people don't know me, we can cook up any story and no one would even doubt. There won't even be 'ex' problems from my side, meaning a healthy relationship to make everyone jealous.”

_Okay…_

“Smart, huh?” Beomgyu asked with a sly smile.

“I know, right?”

For the next few minutes, they walked silently to the nearby fancy restaurant where Beomgyu had initially planned the meeting. Taehyun was in awe at first. The interior was already blowing his mind. He didn't show it out but he kinda felt nervous because he highly doubted that he could pay the bills there even if he used all of his monthly income.

When they entered, they noticed that Hyunjin and Jeongin were already present, talking among themselves with concerned expressions.

“Hyunjinnie! Jeonginnie!!”

The mentioned two looked up, but there wasn’t the usual excitement in their faces. In fact, they didn’t even look at Beomgyu as their attention was totally on the scarlet-haired boy. They faced each other, Hyunjin shrugging his shoulders.

Beomgyu giggled and left Taehyun’s arm to quickly join them, the latter padding behind.

“Guys, have you—”

“Gyu! What’re all these?” Hyunjin cut him off, showing his phone where there was displayed a picture of him and Taehyun walking on the hallways from earlier when Taehyun had grabbed him by his waist, Taehyun kissing his hand on the cafeteria, and Taehyun brushing his hair from just a while ago.

_Hmm. It spread faster than I expected._

Beomgyu grinned at the photos while Taehyun sat beside him, bowing to the other two. 

“Woah…” 

Jeongin elbowed Hyunjin, who was flushed seeing the cute young boy, before slightly squinting his eyes at both the boys in front of him.

“We were just gone for one day and the next thing we know is you’re roaming around with a new lad, who’s also most presumably your boyfriend!” Jeongin spoke with a stern voice, “What’s going on?”

The raven-haired smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I was going to just keep it quiet before announcing it officially but you know the university blogs haha...guess it’s no more a secret,”

Taehyun looked at the older’s face and wondered if it was possible to ever get over that beautiful smile until he heard someone clearing their throat. He came out of his trance and looked before him, the other two boys raising their eyebrows.

“Ahh…” Taehyun started, a bit embarrassed. “Hi, My name is Kang Taehyun.”  
  
“A sophomore?” Hyunjin asked, eyeing the color of his ID card strap, and Taehyun simply nodded. But before anyone could comment or ask further the place burst with a shrieking call.

“TAEHYUN-AH~~”

Everyone in the restaurant gasped at the loud voice, facing Taehyun when they followed the sight of the person. Although Taehyun smiled awkwardly and bowed apologetically, his friend nonchalantly walked up to them.

“Hello everyone, I’m Kai Kamal Huening. You can call me Hueningkai, Kai, Kamal, Ningning, Ningkai, or whatever you prefer but oh, not Hyuka, definitely not Hyuka. Why?? Very simple. That’s because my best friend Hyun calls me that.” The wavy-haired boy said under one breath while jumping on Taehyun, and all of them knew he wasn’t even tired just by looking at that big smile of his.

Taehyun, helpless, just rubbed his temples for his overly-excited best friend.

“Yaa! You’re the kid from yesterday, right?” Beomgyu finally recalled, almost losing his temper.

“Ahhhh, the sandwich stealer sunbae, aren’t you?” Hueningkai raised his eyebrows playfully, ”It’s okay, Choi Beomgyu. I forgive all of your sins because you’re dating my best friend now.”

Beomgyu’s mouth remained open at those words, watching Taehyun smacking Hueningkai’s back only for the taller to stick out his tongue. That’s when he also recalled...

“Hey! It was you, wasn’t it? The one who took him away! The red-haired guy? ” He asked Taehyun, and for the fucking first time, Hueningkai’s smile faltered, slightly panicking.

“Yeah...it was me.”

The younger ones looked at each other, the atmosphere suddenly turned into something awkward before Beomgyu cackled.

“God! The world is so small! Anyways, behave well with me from now on. Arasseo, kid?”

Hueningkai just showed a tight-lipped smile.

“Okay, enough with the introductions. Now tell us what exactly is going on between you two?” Hyunjin gestured to the ‘couple’.

Beomgyu simply shrugged, “Well, yeah it happened like, you know, how it happens in the movies, right? We just knew we’re for each other the moment we met.”  
  
Taehyun gulped, his dry mouth making him uncomfortable. Those were lies. He had to remind himself to not dwell on themselves too much because they held no meaning to Beomgyu.

“And how do you know each other?”

Uh oh.

Beomgyu had totally forgotten about that lmao. He'd told Taehyun that he'd come up with a nice story and the latter even agreed but the problem was…. he didn't know exactly what story he'd tell them. 

Heck! He didn't even know how to cook his own food, so how the waeng was he supposed to cook a whole new — and believable — story??

Sure, he trusted his friends but he really couldn't let this word out to anyone that they weren't actually a thing, especially when it was clearly mentioned on the contract (lol, Hyuka is smarter than y'all credit him for).

He took a guilty peek at Taehyun, the younger tilting his head in confusion but not even a second took him to realize as his pupils dilated.

They were silent but they knew others needed an answer, especially Jeongin and Hyunjin.

“Are you guys even—”

“We met at a club.” – “We met online.”

Fuck.

Everyone at the table looked at each other’s face — Hueningkai stifling a laugh —, eventually eyeing the two claiming to be boyfriends but saying different things.

“The thing is, we first knew each other online as Beomgyu hyung said, _and then_ we decided to meet up at the club. It was fast, I agree but that's just how it was.” Taehyun calmly explained, and Beomgyu just gawked at how effortlessly the younger lied. It was more amusing to see Hyunjin and Jeongin nodding their heads.

“That totally doesn’t sound like you though,” Jeongin pointed out. “I mean you’re so picky, be it food or boyfriends.”

Beomgyu nervously chuckled, “Right? It’s my first time not being fussy haha.”  
  
He knew the investigation could go on for the whole night but he really hadn’t prepared the answers yet, so he decided to distract them by clasping his hands.

“Why don’t we get food already?” He asked gleefully, “My boyfriend, Taehyun is paying.”  
  
In an instant, Taehyun whipped his head towards the older, Beomgyu sweetly smiling at him.

“Wouldn’t you, Taehyunnie~?” He nudged the other’s shoulder lightly, the baffled boy looking at Hueningkai, then the other sunbaes before nodding his head.

Jeongin and Hyunjin, eyes lighting up at the mention of food, quickly started skimming through the menu.

“Because you always do this whenever we meet your boyfriends for the first time, I believe you,” Hyunjin slightly looked up at Beomgyu, the menu instantly getting his attention back.

Beomgyu just smiled before he felt Taehyun tapping his knee, he tilted his head at the boy.

“You didn’t tell me I had to pay!” the younger whispered, keeping the conversation among them.

“What do you mean? I paid you ₩1300000 for this, use that money. How much will a normal dinner cost you compared to that?”

Taehyun sighed, Beomgyu and his friends already choosing the lobster pasta dish with cheese stuffed chicken and cola for them. He memorized those nicely, before walking to place his order.

“Umm I’ll go help him, in case he forgets anything.” Hueningkai excused himself from the group of three, quickly joining his best friend towards the counter.

“Hyun, let me pay.”

“It’s oka—”

“It’s not! I know how short you’re running on money this month!” Hueningkai cut him sternly, but he knew it was nearly impossible to convince his friend.

“Don’t worry, Hyuka! I’ll manage and I’m sure the bill wouldn’t be that much.”

And boy, was he terribly wrong.

Only a minute later, he found out that they’d ordered the most expensive food on the menu, which in total came out as much as the rent of a whole month for him.

“Uhh...can you, like, cancel one of those and replace it with plain salad or something?” Taehyun asked the staff, trying not to sound too embarrassed.

“Sure, sir.”  
  
“Make it two!” Hueningkai spoke and the staff was a bit confused at the tone but still compelled. Taehyun disbelievingly raised his eyebrows at his friend, only to receive a nonchalant shrug.

Taehyun got the bill receipt and bowed before turning around to go back to his seat, the wavy-haired silently following behind but shooting daggers at his friend, for the selfless things he was doing for Beomgyu.

  
  
  


“Gyu, are you sure that you aren’t dating this boy out of nowhere because you don’t wanna make Yeonjun hyung jealous?”

Beomgyu flinched at Jeongin’s sudden question, trying his best to be composed. 

“Y-Yeah, why would you think I’d do something like that?” He laughed dryly, cursing himself for the stutter.

“I don’t know,” Jeongin shrugged, “This boy, Taehyun, doesn’t seem the type you always go for.”

Beomgyu remained silent for that part, averting his gaze. His eyes landed over to Taehyun — and Hueningkai slightly glaring at the boy but that's none of his concern — walking up to them and he looked at his supposed boyfriend carefully.

Surely, Taehyun had the looks to die for but according to Beomgyu, he didn’t really use that too much for his advantage. He looked at the red strands of Taehyun carefully.

_So dry._

He looked at the boy's choice of no-brand clothes’ fabric.

_I bet he’s been using the same t-shirt for at least 3 years._

His eyes finally looked down at the boy’s feet, only to scrunch his nose at the sight of his bigger-than-foot dirty sneakers.

_Yuck! They’re almost torn._

Right. Taehyun was too far from someone Beomgyu would ever be interested in. 

Taehyun wasn’t his type at all.


	6. Baby bird's flapping wings

“Kang Taehyun! How long are you going to make me ignore the love of my life?”

Beomgyu stomped his foot towards the kitchen where Taehyun was making blueberry pancakes as Beomgyu's breakfast.

“It's only been a week, hyung.”

“Only a week, huh? Is it that simple to you?” The raven-haired raised an eyebrow. “Of course, someone without a love history would say that. Have you ever waited one fucking week for someone you like to finally notice you?”

Taehyun froze.

“You won't understand that feeling.” Beomgyu exasperated as he took a seat at the counter and pouted.

The scarlet-haired slightly smiled, he put the pancakes on a dish and decorated them with berries, keeping the syrup beside in another cup for the older to serve himself, and pushed it towards Beomgyu.

The older just rolled his eyes and faced away, making Taehyun smile a little more.

“Please trust me and have patience, hyung.” 

Taehyun poured the syrup evenly on top of the pancakes and cut a generous piece with the fork to hold it in front of the older but he still didn't take it.

“Yeonjun sunbae will have to reach out to you when he realizes you're ignoring him too much.” Taehyun brought the piece of pancake right before Beomgyu's mouth, the latter finally giving in and taking it in his mouth.

Beomgyu's eyes lit up at the taste, he peeked at Taehyun before the younger just chuckled and jerked his head towards the dish of more of that, only for Beomgyu to snatch the fork and dig in quickly.

“Quit all your jobs,” Beomgyu said after a while.

Taehyun, confused, tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“We’re going too slow. I believe, to make things happen faster, we have to level up our game. And that's only possible when you don't have to rush to your part-time jobs and be with me all the time, so we can make Yeonjun jealous.” Beomgyu shrugged, as a matter of fact, sighing each time the pancakes savored in his mouth.

“But I have to earn money—”

“Are you not already?” Beomgyu slammed the fork against the counter, the loud clunk echoing in the kitchen. “I'm already paying you enough, and you aren't doing your work properly! Why do you have to be so greedy and go to work for more places?” 

Scared at the sudden reaction, Taehyun just stood there clueless.

“Kang Taehyun, I've paid ₩1300000 for you to help me, okay? Technically, I've bought you with that money, so I'd appreciate it if you don't just go around the city wasting your time. Besides, you might not care but I do. If anyone spots you at any of those places, it's gonna be hard on me, they're gonna make fun of me because everyone knows I and my boyfriends don't need to work for food!” Beomgyu yelled.

“And why working in multiple places and being recognized by others as your boyfriend at the same time is something to be ashamed of?”

Beomgyu leaned forward to click his tongue. “I'm not asking for your permission, Taehyun. I'm giving you an order. Quit all your part-time jobs as soon as possible.”

Taehyun sighed heavily before nodding, “Okay.”

Beomgyu picked his fork to eat again. The dread silence was making him uncomfortable for a reason so he looked up at Taehyun, only to see the boy in deep thought. He cleared his throat,

“You can also have breakfast with me, you know that right?”

The younger pulled himself back to reality, perking up at the question.

“Sorry?” He wasn't sure if Beomgyu was really offering him to have breakfast with him.

“I mean, I know you're on a diet and all” — Yes, that's the excuse Taehyun had used earlier at the dinner night for having plain salad. — “But a little pancake won't bloat you and to be honest, I don't get why someone so lanky as you would need to diet anyway. Here, take this.”

The older tore a generous piece of his pancake and offered it to the boy, and Taehyun could only feel flustered.

Beomgyu had pulled a veil between the world and his real personality, sometimes brash and cold towards Taehyun, most times too demanding. But Beomgyu still had a big heart, enough big to care for others, although unknowingly.

He was the same person Taehyun fell in love with in the first place.

Taehyun leaned closer, only for Beomgyu to move the fork away.

“I said take this, I didn't offer to feed you.” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. Taehyun let out a breathy laugh, making the older confused. But nonetheless, he took the fork and had it himself.

“Anyways, since you're a chemistry major, I was thinking you might know something.” Beomgyu took another fork and helped himself again.

The scarlet-haired simply nodded for him to go on.

“There was this event last year where all the departments had set up different stalls and the chemistry department had a cramped but unique perfume shop.” 

Taehyun stilled, gulping. He wasn’t expecting Beomgyu to remember his no-budget  _ –slash– _ on-a-whim shop. Then again, Beomgyu hadn't seen him there, he was sure of it. However, he hummed to let the other continue.

“So at first I didn't have any intention of buying those cheap things but I got curious and bought some and would you believe me if I said every single scent I had from that place were thousand times nicer than the branded ones I use?” Beomgyu exasperated excitedly, “I would even kiss the hands of the person who made those!”

Taehyun's heart fidgeted as if it were some baby bird learning to flap its wings for the first time, he was sure his ears and cheeks were red by now.

“But I couldn't meet the owner.” Beomgyu pouted sadly. “Had I known the person had magic in their hands, I'd find and tell them to make me more of those, no matter what they ask in return.”

_ Should I tell him? _ Taehyun thought to himself, blushing. Telling him now wouldn't harm anyone, and because Beomgyu never read his letter, there isn't a chance for him to misunderstand.

“It was my—”

He got cut off by Beomgyu's phone, the older quickly grabbing it from where it was kept on the counter.

“It's Yeonjun!” Beomgyu's eyes lit up, and he was quick to receive it.

Taehyun would have reminded Beomgyu that he's supposed to ignore Yeonjun's calls, but the inner turmoil at that moment didn't let him.

The little bird residing in his chest was stabbed cruelly and the hope instantly died, because of the way Beomgyu was smiling. He was once again reminded of the reason why he was there and that he couldn't act selfishly.

“I can try to make you those,” Taehyun said once Beomgyu ended the call, avoiding his gaze so he doesn't have to see the bright smile on his face. 

“Perfumes, I mean. You know, it isn't that big of a deal for chemistry students to make such mixtures, and I just have to get the scent right.”

“Yaa, don't flex too much!” The raven-haired scoffed. “Just because you're going to try, don't get upset if I said yours don't match my preferences. Because when I say that person had magic in their hands, I mean it.”

“Sure.”

“Also, Yeonjun just invited me to a party tonight. This is the perfect opportunity to make him jealous, what do you say?”

Taehyun sighed, “You should've said no to force him to wonder why you can't join.”

“No! I'm done with the playing-hard-to-get game, so you make sure to get off from your classes soon and pick me up at the right time. I'll text you the details later.” Beomgyu double-checked his things, in case he missed something.

“Okay. What are they celebrating by the way?”

“Huh?”

“The party. What's it for?” Taehyun asked innocently.

“Since when do we need reasons for a party?” 

“Then, isn’t it just a waste of time?”

Beomgyu sighed defeatedly.  _ What have I signed up for myself honestly!? _

“We're only college students, Taehyun. We have to enjoy our lives to the fullest.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “What do you expect, should we already take responsibilities and blah blah blah?”

“I mean we have to study—”

“Shut up, science kid! Keep your smart ass to yourself and just do what you've been told to.” 

Beomgyu abruptly stood from his chair and took long steps towards the main door. Taehyun quickly put the dishes on the sink, washed his hands, and grabbed his bag to follow the older.

**+×+**

The day went by normally, Taehyun finished his classes and waited for Beomgyu outside his classroom.

Most of the students whispered around him, some of them walked up to him and asked if he really was Beomgyu's boyfriend. The conversation would always end with a polite bow following an affirmative answer.

When Beomgyu finally walked out, he offered the iced Americano to the older, just like he did every day of the past week.

And Beomgyu, once again, wondered how Taehyun knew that he couldn't go a day without coffee, but he kept the question to ask later someday.

“At the party, remember to not be always ready to have a conversation with Yeonjun sunbae, okay? Act cool.” Taehyun helped recall to which the older just rolled his eyes.

Ignoring the little jumpscares his heart did every time their fingers slightly brushed while walking together, Beomgyu allowed himself to finally be excited because Yeonjun! Yeonjun had called him  _ himself _ and asked if he wanted to join the party.

For now, he's happy with the progress.

**+×+**

They reached in time at the party, apparently, it was one of Yeonjun's friends' parties and it was grand as always.

A minute later only, they found Hueningkai with Jeongin and Hyunjin talking and laughing at something.

_ Since when are they such good friends? _ Beomgyu squinted before making his way towards them.

“Hey, guys! Whatcha' doing?”

“Beomgyu, you won't believe me! This boy here is hilarious!” Hyunjin ruffled Hueningkai's wavy hairs, Jeongin waved at Taehyun before giving them space to sit.

They were all seated comfortably before the host — Wooyoung, one of the coolest seniors on the campus — attended them and told them to enjoy themselves. For a second Beomgyu though he smiled at him and Taehyun mischievously but he promptly shoved the thoughts away. After all, Wooyoung didn’t have a reason to.

Beomgyu couldn't help and did a quick scan to the whole area to find the person for whom he was actually there, his expression falling when he couldn’t spot a certain blonde.

It was then he noticed his friends getting a bit fidgety while looking past him.

“Beomgyu, don't—”

Before Jeongin could complete, he turned around, his eyes almost about to fall off when he saw Yeonjun — the previously lemon haired boy, now his hair pink with pastel highlights — entering the place with Soobin, whom Beomgyu had never seen dyeing his hair since past 3 years but voila! Earlier purple, and now he had freshly dyed blue hair.

_ Just because he's dating Yeonjun, does he think he's become a celebrity? _ Beomgyu grunts under his breath, glaring at the tall boy.

Taehyun took notice of his expression, and curiously he too followed the line of his sight. A devilish smile crept up on the older's lips made it clear that he'd either forgotten or chose to ignore what Taehyun said earlier.

“Yeonjunnie~” He called and did Taehyun facepalm himself mentally.

“I told you—”

“One week, Taehyun, and your idea hasn't taken us anywhere.” He cut off with a hiss, but in a low whisper, enough for only them to hear.

The other two, however, heard him and Yeonjun tugged on Soobin's arm to get to them, Beomgyu's mouth tasting bitter at the sight.

“Beomgyu, Hyunjin, Jeongin! Hi, guys!” Yeonjun beamed at them before he noticed the other two.

“Oh? Hueningkai, isn't it?” Yeonjun smiled at the sight of Hueningkai hanging out with Beomgyu and his friends, the younger nodded with a smile.

Yes, they knew each other. Through Soobin obviously but the moment Yeonjun had met the younger, he felt too close to the boy, as if they were long lost siblings, as if he'd suddenly found his younger brother.

But the scarlet-haired male beside him. Yeonjun had seen him with Hueningkai (and recently with Beomgyu) from afar a lot of times actually but they never got the chance to introduce themselves to each other properly.

That's why, after greeting Hueningkai, he just politely bowed to Taehyun, the younger reciprocated. Beomgyu noticed it and cleared his throat to introduce—

“I can't believe you guys are actually dating, Taehyun!” Soobin commented, looking directly at the red haired male.

“Oh? You two know each other?” Yeonjun asked the tallest, surprised. 

“More than you think.” Soobin, keeping his eyes trained on Taehyun, answered Yeonjun.

Okay, Beomgyu knew he was too good for Taehyun but to be honest, he was equally surprised at the fact that aside from Hueningkai, Soobin was the first one to actually  _ know _ him, because earlier anyone who saw them together only asked his name and what he does, and every fucking time Beomgyu had to suppress the embarrassment while he answered.

_ Of course! Boring ones will know the boring ones only. _ Beomgyu shook his head.

“Uhh…” Taehyun looked around anxiously, not meeting Soobin's piercing eyes. “Apparently, yes. We are dating.” 

“Interesting.” Soobin let a lopsided smirk take place on his lips, causing Beomgyu to look up because of his tone, only to find Soobin now staring at him. “You two make an interesting couple.”

_ What the… Is he mocking me?!!! _

“Okay, everyone! Listen to me,” Wooyoung caught everyone's attention. “This is a congratulatory party for one of my special friend's newly formed relationship.”

_ Did Yeonjun really just invited me to a fucking congratulatory party for him and Soobin!? _

Of course, they'd make him attend a congratulatory party for Yeonjun and Soobin. They might think he's caught them cheating on him  _ and _ forgiven them too, so nothing should hurt him right? Very funny.

Beomgyu glanced at the pink head, the older briefly meeting his eyes to show him a sweet smile. As much as he found the smile worth melting, he couldn't deny the fact that Yeonjun was just being a wicked bastard for this.

Wooyoung continued, “After all, he showed us how kind a friend can be and moved on with his life as if the past never happened. Please give a round of applause for—”

Beomgyu chugged down a shot. 

“—Beomgyu and Taehyun.”

_ Assho– uhh...what? _


	7.  Yeobo is our thing

“Please give a round of applause for Beomgyu and Taehyun.”

Beomgyu almost choked, and whipped his head towards Taehyun, the latter's expression making it clear that he too had no idea about this.

Not even Hueningkai and his own friends. 

They looked around to see everyone clapping their hands, cheering them before drinking up. Their friends looked at one another and joined in awkwardly.

_ What rubbish! _

“You've surprised all of us out of nowhere, really.” San threw an arm around Wooyoung's shoulder, his boyfriend pulling him closer by his waist.

As the other boys and girls scurried away to have their own time after congratulating the 'new couple', Wooyoung and San, along with Yeonjun and Soobin, took their seats with Beomgyu and his friends.

“So~ I've seen pictures of you guys all over the blog, and you guys really are the second most searched topic of the university!” San exclaimed like a happy puppy.

Second, huh? 

Choi Beomgyu didn't like to be second. He was a perfectionist, and he deserved that first spot.

“What's the most searched one then?” He blurted out.

“Yeonbin.” Wooyoung replied. Beomgyu's hands tightened around the glass he was holding.

“Seriously though, Beomgyu's relationship was unexpected.” Yeonjun shrugged, gulping down a tequila shot. “I mean, we really had no idea at all.”

Beomgyu tried too hard to not clench his teeth. Yeonjun was talking as if his own relationship was less than something unexpected, as if everyone knew he was Soobin's. 

Or perhaps, it was only him who hadn't noticed that before.

He felt a comforting hand patting on his knee, and looked up to meet Taehyun's doe eyes, which eased his heart a little.

“Oho~ look at them being all lovey-dovey in front of us~” Hueningkai teased, Taehyun instantly glared at him, and the others chuckled.

“But seriously, Beomgyu! I'm glad that you didn't hold a grudge against me and actually found yourself someone. I was shit worried, if I'm not lying.” Yeonjun said with an apologetic smile.

Beomgyu was this close to rolling his eyes until he heard a snicker, and everyone looked at Hueningkai.

The youngest rubbed the back of his head, “Haha, sorry. It wasn't intentional.”

While moving his eyes, Beomgyu suddenly noticed while everyone was looking at Kai, Soobin was staring at — more like reading — Taehyun. Then the tallest met his eyes, and suddenly Beomgyu didn't know how to react. And the way Soobin gave him a dimpled smile, a chill ran down his spine.

“Why don't you share how you guys met?” He asked, directly looking at Beomgyu. Others also perked up at the question. “I really wanna know how someone as  _ you _ ended up liking Taehyun.” 

_ What is… that supposed to mean? _

Soobin's voice was nonchalant, mostly. But the mocking wasn't hidden from Beomgyu. Good lord! How bad he wanted to stand up and smack the boy's face right then!

But could he do that though? Especially in front of Yeonjun and his closest friends?

Without any choice, he had to narrate the cooked story again.

**+×+**

“Are you okay? I think you're drinking too much.” Jeongin said, his features etched with worriedness.

“Don't worry. You know, he's a light drinker.” Hyunjin poured some more beer in his and Beomgyu's glasses, before doing a love shot with the other. But Jeongin was still worried.

It had been two hours, and after the "how we met" session, Beomgyu had taken his friends away, leaving Hueningkai and Taehyun alone because  _ “We need to give each other personal space even if we're boyfriends.” _

And that's where Jeongin couldn't put his finger on.

Beomgyu was never the one to leave his boyfriend's side, especially if it was a party.

_ “What if he goes around flirting with others?” “What if someone else tries to take advantage because he’s drunk?”— _ Those would be his words. __

It was weirder how Beomgyu didn't even take his time to know Taehyun before they started dating. 

Everything about the whole relationship seemed pretty…  _ off _ .

However, Jeongin just shrugged the feeling away, thinking it could also be because he genuinely liked Taehyun, and finally was learning to understand-slash-respect what others wanted.

Beomgyu slightly giggled, “Oh, what I came here for and what I am doing!”

His mind was foggy, but he was there. He was still sane. His droopy eyes wandered about and landed on the pink head standing at a good distance. The tall, well-built man was laughing at something Wooyoung said, almost falling back when Soobin caught him.

Soobin.

Soobin, the asshole.

Soobin, the boyfriend-burglar.

Like the shark seeking its supper, jealousy swam through Beomgyu’s veins at the way the two smiled at each other. He was about to snicker when his eyes landed on, not very far away from where he was sitting, Yeji and her angelic girlfriend Lia talking to Taehyun. Suddenly, the droopiness disappeared and he was wide awake. 

Because Hwang Yeji — the campus’ bad girl, Yeonjun's only companion to the ‘it’ title — was a sucker for gossip and also an expert at extracting them out of people. 

And the way Yeji slyly smirked at him before moving away, he knew something was up!

_ Did she find out the truth? _

Abruptly, Beomgyu stood and walked faster to the girls who were approaching from the opposite side, ignoring his friends’ calls. 

He couldn’t afford getting gossiped about for hiring himself a boyfriend to get his ex jealous, especially not if Yeji was the one out of all people to blow it up.

“What were you talking about with Taehyun?” He stopped right in front of them, the girls looking at each other in confusion before Yeji sighed,

“Gosh, Beomgyu! You'll never change, will you?”

“Stop beating around the bush and answer me!”

“Relax, Beomgyu. No one's hogging up your boyfriend.” Lia calmly said, but there was annoyance laced with her tone. “Taehyun looked familiar, so Yeji was just asking if he had modeled for a nearby local hair salon and turns out he really did.”

“What!?” Beomgyu almost choked.

“Tsk. I already feel bad for that patootie because of how judgemental you are!” Yeji rolled her eyes, and with her arms around Lia's, they walked away. 

Beomgyu blinked his eyes. Okay, he was getting tired of people just mocking him around.

With a new rush of anger, he walked to Taehyun and pulled him out of his seat by his wrist. Hueningkai, surprised at the sudden action, opted to stop, only to be cut off by the raven-haired boy's glare.

“Stay out of it, kid!”

To be honest, Hueningkai was hesitant to let Taehyun be with Beomgyu now, but he saw his friend nodding his head in assurance. He knew Taehyun could handle this.

Beomgyu didn't wait a second and pulled Taehyun with him, his grip around the younger's wrist tightening harshly.

“H–Hyung, it's hurting.” Taehyun hissed, but Beomgyu could care less.

He pushed the slide of the balcony, walked out — passing by a couple making out, who almost choked on each other's face at the sudden interruption, but then again Beomgyu could care less — and pushed Taehyun against the wall.

“Oh-oh! The new couple wants some privacy!” One of them teased before they left, not forgetting to close the slide properly.

Now, it was just them and the dreading silence.

Taehyun calmed his breathing down and—

“Get lost!”

The scarlet-haired looked up in confusion.

“Get the fuck out of here before embarrassing me more!” Beomgyu tried his best to not yell too loud, instead slamming his palms against the wall. His furious eyes throwing daggers at the younger.

“How and when did I ever embarrass you?”

Beomgyu moved away, exhaling. He ran his fingers through his head, glaring at the younger again.

“Modelling for a local hair salon? For real?”

Taehyun tilted his head, and if Beomgyu wasn’t this mad he would’ve found it really  _ *cough* _ cute  _ *cough*. _

“Ahh….that.” The younger nodded, reminded of his and Yeji’s conversation earlier. “Yeah she saw me—”   
  
“I know what you guys talked about. Oh god! I was thinking maybe you spilled the truth. It would’ve been better if you actually did so, rather than discussing the shallow jobs you do to feed your poor ass!” Beomgyu squawked, pacing back and forth. 

Yeji’s evil grin, Soobin’s mocking tone, and everyone in the party talking about how unusual it was for Beomgyu to not be overly choosy in his relationship— everything was still carved in his mind. He remembered how Yeonjun wished him luck and was genuinely happy that he was moving on.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

He was supposed to make everyone jealous by having the most perfect boyfriend who reached the peak of his boyfriend chart till date. He didn’t want to appear as the guy who suddenly had a change of taste, because no, he hadn’t! And he would never, for God’s sake!! 

He was that persistent to find his ideal type.

And all of it went in vain solely because of this mistake named Kang Taehyun.

He deeply regretted not searching around the website carefully, instead of being desperate. Maybe he could’ve gotten someone much better, if not the best.

“Why would you think I’d spill everything to her?” Taehyun asked, his voice almost breaking. “And why is being poor or talking about my jobs shallow?”

“You know what,” Beomgyu rasped, now faced away. “Just get out of my sight! I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now!”

He gripped the railing of the balcony, staring out the road. The other wasn’t saying anything or making any sound, so he wasn’t sure what Taehyun felt about his words, neither he wanted to know. 

But he heard footsteps, the opening and then the closing of the slider.

Beomgyu inhaled and exhaled.

_ It isn’t too late yet _ . 

Yes, he could still fix things and make it clear to Yeonjun that he was working this hard only to get back with him.

He left the balcony, his eyes searching a certain pink head, and almost instantly landing on him.

Yeonjun was seated alone, pouring himself a glass of red wine and then gulping it quickly, before repeating the action and smiling to himself.

And there was no Soobin around.

Beomgyu smirked.

“Yeonjunnie~” He sang as he walked to the older, taking a seat beside him at the counter.

“Gyu,” Yeonjun giggled. They used to call each other that way when they were dating. “You’ve been so occupied with Taehyun these days that I hardly see you!”

Beomgyu’s heart swelled. How badly he wished to kiss that pout away! He reached and held the other's hand.

“You do know that I love you and only you, right?”

Yeonjun broke into another smile. “Yeah, and I love you too. That’s why I want to remain good friends with you even after the horrible thing I’ve done. I feel sorry for you.”

Beomgyu tried too hard not to drop his smile or clench his jaw at those words. So, that’s what Yeonjun genuinely felt towards him— sorry.

He stood up and wrapped Yeonjun’s arm around his shoulder. “I’ll take you home, Yeonjunnie.”

Yeonjun didn’t protest, and let the younger help him. Suddenly, he stumbled forward while trying to walk and before Beomgyu could catch, there was another pair of arms already wrapping around Yeonjun’s waist, a taller body for him to lean on.

“Soobinnie, my babe!” Yeonjun almost cried, leaving Beomgyu’s support to cling on to the taller boy. He whispered from his boyfriend’s neck, “Where had you suddenly disappeared!?” 

Soobin carded the older’s pink hairs, sparing a cold glare at Beomgyu who stood there blank faced.

“I was just around, Jjunnie. I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” The blue-haired male softly spoke.

“Mhm, it’s okay, babe. Just take me home and let me ride yo—”   
  
Soobin was quick to shut the older’s mouth, clearly embarrassed. He cleared his throat to look at Beomgyu.

Meanwhile, The raven-haired just hid his fist balls behind, his knuckles turning white.

“I’m sorry Yeonjun’s too drunk to talk sense right now, so I think we should get going. Also,” Soobin leveled his eyes with Beomgyu, “You don’t have to take the trouble to drop  _ my _ boyfriend home as I am enough for that.” 

Soobin turned around to leave but as if he forgot something, he looked back at Beomgyu, “It'd be better if you treat yours nicely.” 

The taller then walked away with Yeonjun clinging onto him like a baby koala.

_ Did he just...taunt me? _

Pissed, Beomgyu took the bottle kept on the counter, and gulped down as much as he could.

It was getting suffocating to stay there. So, he mindlessly walked out of the place, instead of finding his group of friends or letting the host know.

**+×+**

Beomgyu didn't know where he was going, or why. He just had to escape that party.

Perhaps Taehyun was right, he shouldn't have accepted the invitation in the first place. But haha, he is Choi Beomgyu. When does he ever listen to others!?

Now that he realized he was in a somewhat busy but unknown street, he wanted to cry for real.

In frustration, he crouched down to sit, hiding his head on his knees.

This was the feeling he despised the most. He wanted to run away but he didn't want to be lonely.

Especially, when he ended up in a place which is too unfamiliar to him.

_ Please someone help me. _ He internally wished to God to send him an angel, who would guide him out of this miserable state safely.

And when he dared to look up, as if his prayers were answered, he caught a glimpse of the angel.

The familiar red-haired boy. 

His nose looking extra defined from the side, the low light causing his tan skin to glow beautifully.

The way his eyes sparkled, it made Beomgyu's heart pound in his ears.

The way his slender fingers worked with the chopsticks, it made Beomgyu's own ones itch to intertwine them.

The way his lips latched on the  _ tteok  _ and formed a pout, it made Beomgyu's own mouth part.

Across the street, there was Taehyun, sitting in a stool chair before a street food cart, and peacefully enjoying his  _ tteokbokki _ meal. 

Wait!

_ He's eating in those cheap street food carts?????? _

Beomgyu, in an instant, stood up and took big strides to cross the road and towards Taehyun.

“What the heck are you doing?” Beomgyu yelled, startling the younger along with some other customers.

“Gapjagi! Aah–You scared me!” Taehyun patted his heart, before looking around and bowing apologetically for the disturbance.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Taehyun asked instead. “I thought you didn't like such places.”

Beomgyu nervously looked around the area. It was true he didn't visit the lanes where the inexpensive restaurants and various food stalls resided, where most of the university students went around with their friends whenever they had a tight budget. 

It was too low classed, according to him. Besides, he was never tight on budget.

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I umm, I was just strolling around.”

Taehyun chuckled, before eating another piece of tteok. “I'm assuming you lost your way!”

Embarrassed, Beomgyu quickly protested, “Yaa! What about you? I thought you were dieting!”

Taehyun went ‘eeek’ and smiled as if he were a cat caught trying to steal a fish, his eyes crinkling  _ *cough* _ cutely.

“Don't tell me!” Beomgyu gasped unbelievingly, squinting his eyes then. “Taehyun, were you using dieting as an excuse to save your money and treat yourself to such a poor, what is this place? I can't even call it a restaurant!”

As Beomgyu kept giving judgemental looks to the little stall, the owner snickered at his words.

Taehyun cleared his throat before speaking with a pout, “This ahjussi makes the nicest food here. You should try some.” The owner smiled softly, until Beomgyu spoke and earned himself another glare.

“Never, thanks.” He dismissed the offer with a fake smile, then rolling his eyes.

“Oh? Choi Beomgyu, isn't it?”

The raven-haired froze. It was a familiar voice. The upperclassman from his GED classes.

He cautiously looked over his shoulders, only to turn back to Taehyun at a speed that once again startled the boy.

“Shh!” Beomgyu put a finger against his own lips. “She’s a classmate of mine!”

“Okay?” Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “But why are you whispering?”

“Because I don’t want her to find me here and fuck– I shouldn’t have come to you! This is all your fault!” Beomgyu hissed.

The younger just let out a soft giggle at that, before diving into the last of his meal. “You’re cute.”

Beomgyu, caught off-guard, was about to question his words, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Momentarily, he had forgotten the situation he was in and turned around.

“I thought I was seeing things but you really are Beomgyu! Hey!” The girl waved her hand.

“Hey….uhh?” Beomgyu smiled nervously before pondering,  _ What was her name again? _

“Arin.” The girl— Arin, as if the question was written all over his face, reminded him with a tight smile, clearly offended.

“Anyways, what brings you here? I think I remember you saying that you don’t wander around the places which aren’t  _ fancy _ .”

_ No! Not again.  _ Beomgyu internally winced, his mind already thinking of any excuses he could make.

“He’s here because of me.” 

The two engaged in the conversation whip their heads to see Taehyun receiving the change for the meal he paid for, and turning towards them.

“Beomgyu hyung likes fancy restaurants, that’s true but he’s here for me, because I love the food here.” The scarlet-haired explained calmly.

“Am I right—,” Taehyun let a hand rest on top of Beomgyu’s fluffy black hair, playing with his strands while the pad of his thumb caressed his cheekbones. “—yeobo?” 

Yeobo.

_ Yeobo!!????? _

The air knocked out of Beomgyu’s chest as heat spread throughout his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He was sure he was flushed with an obvious shade of pink, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment.

Taehyun jerked his eyebrows up with a grin, showing off his aligned teeth and the cute dimple.

As if trapped in a trance, Beomgyu just blinked his heavy eyes. He didn’t know if it was the effect of the alcohol finally taking over him, or Taehyun’s adorable smile.

Nonetheless, he found himself nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey fuck 2020 & I wish we all have a happier, a healthier and a prosperous 2021❤️


	8.  Bee stung heart

_ ‘Yeo— _

Plush cotton pink lips forming the shape of a little ‘o’, before smacking together and then protruding out like a soft blow.

— _ bo’ _

Beomgyu’s heart hammered inside his ribcage at the memory. He sneakily looked over at Taehyun from where he was sitting on the counter. The younger was  _ once again _ preparing him hangover soup.

Sigh.

Last night, when Arin was convinced and left after having a light conversation (heck, Beomgyu’s concentration was fully occupied by the redhead in front him, so he doesn't even remember what they were talking about), Taehyun had brought Beomgyu to his apartment safely. He vaguely remembered the younger helping him untie his shoes, brush his teeth and then tucking him to bed.

And the first thing he saw when he woke up and came out of his room was Taehyun working in his kitchen. The younger had only smiled at him which Beomgyu “pretended” to ignore and silently took a seat at the counter, and suddenly all he could only think about was the nickname Taehyun had used last night — and how his mouth looked like while doing so.

“Is there something on my face?” Taehyun’s question brought Beomgyu back to reality, and then only he realized how shamelessly he was staring at the other.

“Huh! Why would I stare at your face?” Beomgyu snickered.

“But I didn’t say you were staring. I just asked if there was something on my face.” Taehyun looked away with a sheen of pink coating his cheeks.

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. 

_ How embarrassing! _

He cleared his throat, and averted the topic. “Yaa! Don’t act smart with me!”

Taehyun chuckled as a response, placing the hangover soup before the older. “This is the second time I’m taking care of your post-drunk self. You better thank me.”

“You’re obligated to do such things because I’m paying you.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, taking a spoonful of the soup — his eyes shutting in content. Taehyun was a nice cook, he’d have to admit that much.

“I’d do anything for you even if you weren't paying.” The younger muttered.

“What? What did you just say?”

Taehyun shook his head with a soft smile, and gestured Beomgyu to finish up his soup while he arranged the prepared breakfast. The older tilted his head, he wasn’t sure if he heard the words right, or alcohol was still messing with his mind. Whatever it was, he shrugged it off.

“But what are you doing here early in the morning!?” Beomgyu asked, before realizing something. “Yaa! How did you even get in!?”

Taehyun gave a look of disbelief, before sighing and reaching inside his pocket to take out a small key and hold it in front of the older's face.

“Do you remember now?”

Recollections of the memory from last night made its way to the back of his head, a deep shade of red painting his cheeks.

  
  


_ “Taehyun-ah, don't go!” Beomgyu mumbled, suddenly gripping the younger's wrist after he was put on to the bed. _

_ “Hyung... I've to go to work—” Taehyun pondered if Beomgyu would understand his reason, considering the situation. The older wasn't too drunk, more like tired and sleepy. So, he shook his head. “I can't stay the night here.” _

_ “Please... Stay with me.” Beomgyu pleaded, the crack in his voice too clear, which made Taehyun even sadder. _

_ “I promise I'll be back tomorrow as early as possible.” _

_ “Really?” The older asked with a small but relieved voice, Taehyun just hummed.  _

_ “There's a spare key under the doormat outside.” Beomgyu smiled contently, shutting his eyes. “I better see you here when I wake up.” _

_ Taehyun chuckled. He found it oddly amusing that Beomgyu was an adamantly demanding person even in his sleep. He carded the older's soft raven hairs until he was peacefully asleep, before getting up to leave. _

  
  


“Okay, okay. You haven't done me a favor or anything.” Beomgyu huffed, now eating the _pajeon_ Taehyun made.

He didn't dare to look up, and internally cursed himself for his behavior last night. It was unusual of him to appear vulnerable in front of anyone. He had never made the mistake of clinging to someone when drunk, not even Yeonjun.

His eyes trailed off to Taehyun's hands folded over the counter. He looked carefully how worn-out and dry they looked, healed cuts littered here and there. He has seen those hands before, he's sure of it. 

Now that he thought about it, there was something about Taehyun — strangely familiar.

“Is the food today not good according to your taste?” The younger's concerned voice broke the train of Beomgyu's thoughts again, and he looked up.

“I mean, you seem lost.” Taehyun elaborated when Beomgyu looked confused.

“Ahh… It's stupid, I guess.” Beomgyu shook his head before taking a generous bite of the pajeon. “Why do you make me breakfast every morning?” he asked instead.

Taehyun rubbed the back of his neck. “You always eat out when there's so much food stocked up in your fridge. That's just plain wastage of money.”

Beomgyu chuckled, “Stingy, aren't you?”

“It's called being thrifty, Beomgyu hyung.” Taehyun crossed his arms, glaring at the older cutely. “You'll eventually throw these away when they're rotten.”

“And the solution is?”

“You should either eat homemade food or stop buying groceries for good. Because that way you're just reducing the possibility of someone else getting their meal.”

“Oh God! Shut it with your scientific explanations.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, waving his hands in dismissal. “My mom sends me the groceries every week from Daegu, and I don't want to cast those away because it will only sadden her but then again,”

He stopped with a sad look, and Taehyun just tilted his head for the older to continue.

“I don't like eating alone.” 

“Hm?”

Beomgyu chuckled sadly, “It’s either I eat out with literally anybody or just stay hungry. Because that's better than having no one and eating in silence in this big ass house.”

And that hit Taehyun right in the core of his heart, his eyes softening at how Beomgyu kept picking at his food.

He didn’t speak, rather picked up a plate and sat opposite the older, tearing the pajeon for himself and not wasting time in cramming it down. The older gave him a confused look.

“I can eat with you everyday, if you want.”

Beomgyu’s breath hitched, and he intentionally ignored the warm feeling in his chest. 

It was as simple as that. So why didn’t anyone ever suggest such a simple thing before, instead of giving fake excuses because they thought he never wanted to leave them alone? When the truth was he just didn’t want to feel lonely.

Beomgyu showed a tight lipped smile, shrugging. “Because you have nowhere to eat and I don’t want a second person to find my boyfriend in a cheap street food-cart, so sure.”

_ I’m approving just because he’s a nice cook. _ Beomgyu told himself as if repeating the same words a thousand times in his mind will change the fact that he actually liked it when someone offered him the company he couldn’t explain in words himself.

They ate in a comfortable silence amidst the artsy kitchen, the mid-day air sitting perfectly with the atmosphere.

Taehyun took the empty plates away to wash them once they were done, the older already getting his backpack and waiting for him near the entrance. Taehyun didn’t take long and finished quickly before they, together, left the apartment and went to BHU by Beomgyu’s car.

It wasn't long enough when they were already walking through the university gates.

“Hyung!” Beomgyu looked at the younger beside him.

“You had said that you want someone to call you 'babe', right?”

Knitting his eyebrows and not knowing where this was leading, Beomgyu just nodded.

“Just because Soobin hyung and Yeonjun hyung use that for each other doesn’t mean you need it too.” Taehyun lets a tender smile play at his lips, reaching for the curls of Beomgyu’s raven hairs. Beomgyu slightly flinched at the warm contact. “Instead, we should have our own thing, don’t you think it’d be much better?”

Beomgyu didn’t answer, his eyes fixed on the little dip of Taehyun’s right cheek.   
  
“How does ‘yeobo’ sound to you?” Taehyun asked after a moment of silence. 

And according to the older, the question might’ve been more appropriate if it was ‘ _ How does my lips look when I say the word ‘yeobo’? _ ’

“Lovely.” Beomgyu hummed, before tearing his gaze from the younger's natural pale pink lips when he realized he was staring too long. His Adam's apple bobbed as he looked at Taehyun’s eyes finally. 

“Then we should call each other yeobo when we’re pretending in front of others.” The scarlet-haired smiled innocently, and Beomgyu found it too hard to respond with words, so he did what he was best at — he ignored the fuzzy feeling in his stomach and nodded.

Soon enough, they parted ways to join their respective classes.

But Beomgyu couldn’t understand the reason for his heart beating a bit faster than usual.

**+×+**

The paintbrush stroked against the canvas, tainting it sinfully with its colors.

Beomgyu skillfully worked his fingers with his concentrated eyes fixed on the smearing of the colors.

Art was always his favorite, ever since he was a kid. He was weak in maths and didn't understand science-related subjects that well. He always liked to sketch or doodle on the corner of his notebooks whenever he had buckets of heavy thoughts, or even between lectures.

Art was always his stress reliever, his safe zone. He always knew what to present through his imagination.

Perhaps, today wasn't his day.

“Choi! Did you even hear the topic properly?” He heard his professor tsk behind him.

“Am I doing something wrong, Mr. Min?” Beomgyu asked politely, albeit knowing what the man was implying to.

His professor pushed the glasses and took a good look at his work, his expression gave away his answer which only made Beomgyu worried. Mr. Min, a bit shorter than him, looked up at him with cold eyes.

“If I’d told you guys to make an abstract painting, yours would've fitted nicely to the style, but according to me, it still lacks depth.”

Beomgyu frowned visibly.

Mr. Min continued, “I had given the topic 'love' and here you are, painting plain emptiness which is emptier than a blank canvas.”

The raven-haired kept his head down, embarrassed because Mr. Min was mostly calm but whenever he said such harsh words, it only meant he expected a lot from the student and currently is merely disappointed.

This was the first time in the 3 years of his studentship in BHU that he was receiving these remarks from his favorite professor. The low chuckles and the obvious snickers made it even harder for him.

“Beomgyu,” Mr. Min spoke, this time giving a slight pat on his shoulder. His voice was a tad bit softer. “You're one of my best students, and you know it very well. So as always, I expect you to be unique and deep with your work.”

Beomgyu smiled ever so slightly, and nodded.

Just at that moment the ringtone from the phone kept in the teacher's desk went off;

“ _ It's Diminniee~ Pick up the phone, Yoongippa _ ”

The snickerings dissipated into muffled giggles, causing an embarrassed Mr. Min to subtly glare at the students before taking big strides towards the desk and silencing his phone, quick to answer it.

He turned around again, eyeing the class briefly, a low smirk crinkling up his lips. “Another thing I’d like to add. The activity we did today is the very work I'm assigning you for this semester,” — The class filled up with groans — “I want all of you to present your individual concept of love at the end of the semester. Good luck, everyone!”

Although Mr. Min spoke in general, he didn't forget to spare a last look towards Beomgyu before dismissing the class and walking out.

Beomgyu sighed, tidying up his things and shoving his brushes inside his backpack.

_ Love _ . 

Of course, he had love in his life. How couldn't Mr. Min notice the love within his painting!?

His classmates were still loudly grumbling about the sudden announcement, some relieved because of the immense amount of time left.

As Beomgyu slinged his bag over his arm, he briefly looked out the window to the campus grounds and boy, nearly did he snort out. It was the middle of the year, what else did he expect? 

There was a small group of students lifting heart shaped balloons as the good speakers of the group — Arin along with her girlfriend Binnie being the volunteer for the supposed event — spoke to gain the students’ interest. 

Beomgyu, from where he was, couldn’t hear them cheerfully explaining the details of the event but he didn’t need so to know what all this was about. After all, this was his 3rd year in BHU. Infact, they had a huge ass banner behind them reading —  _ Campus' ‘It couple’ 20XX. _

Beomgyu rolled his eyes mockingly for those who joined the event every single year. I mean, what was even nearly enthralling in playing games and competing against others with a partner, for God’s sake!

_ How lame! _

He shook his head at the stupidity until he noticed a familiar blue-haired male getting dragged by a bit too much familiar – and overly jumpy – pink-haired male towards the volunteers and getting their names entered for the competition.

It was purely evident from Soobin’s expression that he was either uninterested or too shy to participate in such events but it was also evident that he was too lovesick to deny his enthusiastic boyfriend.

And Beomgyu’s jaw tightened and his mouth went dry at the sight.

He didn’t bother to waste a single second and almost ran out of his classroom as well as the hallways, eventually leaving the arts building with longer strides and huffing breath.

“Oii Beomgyu, you have to hear me—” 

“Not now, Felix hyung! Gotta ask Taehyun to take part with me in that couple's event!” Beomgyu cut off one of his foreigner friends, Felix who’s also a junior, without sparing a glance as he made a run.

“Oh? What… was that?” Felix tilted his head, turning to Jeongin and Hyunjin.

“I know right! He's the one who's always calling this event stupid and wait! Did he just say he has to  _ ask _ Taehyun first?” Hyunjin blinked his eyes, mirroring Felix's confusion.

“At least now I can tell they aren't fake dating.” Jeongin smiled at the raven-haired male’s retreating back, the other two optimistic in his words. “At first, I thought he was just fooling around to get back at Yeonjun hyung but I honestly don’t think that’s the case anymore. Don’t you remember at the party last night? He said they had their own space and now, he’s even asking Taehyun’s permission first.” Jeongin continued with twinkling eyes, “I think Beomgyu’s  _ finally _ falling in love with someone, you know like,  _ love _ love.”

Hyunjin chuckled at the younger’s words, reaching to ruffle his hairs. “Love surely changes people.” He said with a deep sigh, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Let’s just hope from now onwards things stay this way for him.” Felix nodded.

**+×+**

With his gloved hands, he lifted up the flask. Frown took place as he cautiously added the catalyst in his chemical, his eyes protected behind the safety goggles.

“Almost done.” Park Jisung, his lab partner, whispered from his side. Taehyun slightly nodded, not daring to say any word in fear of ruining the task for both of them.

He was just about to add another small drop of—

“Taehyun, we need to talk.” An ear-splitting voice echoed through the class.

The whole silent class gasped out loudly; one of the students dropped their flask, causing it to clash against the sleek floor and the class remained startled for a few seconds before glaring at the male standing at the door.

_ “Oh God! I thought I was about to have a heart attack!” _

_ “Now we have to start over! All because of this intruder!” _

_ “Couldn't he knock instead of barging in? That dumb piece of shit!” _

_ “What's even so important!? He could've just waited until the class was over!” _

Beomgyu's lower lip quivered because of the accusations thrown at him, he breathed heavily as the students kept glaring between him and Taehyun. The younger had his eyes fixed on him but Beomgyu couldn't read his expression. 

Of course, Taehyun was pissed, what else? 

This wasn't the first time he'd barged in just like that out of rush. It wasn't that he did it intentionally but because he was known to be inconsiderate in more than one way to people, it was easy to assume that this was also one of his thoughtless actions. And Beomgyu knew it very well. That's why, he gulped the lump in his throat and turned on his heels to walk away quickly, tears already prickling his eyes.

Taehyun warily took off his gloves, ready to run before he met eyes with his lab instructor; causing him to halt.

“This shouldn't happen twice, Kang!” He warned, jerking his head towards the door. 

Taehyun turned to Jisung — “Don't worry, I'll take care of it!” the other assured him, already getting in work with the incomplete task. Taehyun smiled at his friend, and then walked out of the classroom, not forgetting to thank the instructor in his way.

He walked fast and scanned the hallways as far as he could, until his eyes finally found the raven-haired boy. He made a quick run, and in no time he was able to grasp Beomgyu's wrist and turn him around.

Beomgyu let out a low squeak, trying to move away as he was suddenly pulled in a hug.

_Warm_ – was the first word that crossed his mind.

“It's me, hyung.” The honeyed voice spoke with no hint of annoyance, rather it exuded concern from the younger. Beomgyu relaxed in the embrace. 

Taehyun was the first to pull away, he immediately noticed the older's disheveled hairs and flushed cheeks. Now that he thought about it, Beomgyu never knew his schedule or where his lab class was. Which meant—

“Were you running around the whole chemistry department to find me?” Taehyun asked, now more worried than before (although he didn't need to know if the red cheeks were because of the running or...). He huffed when the older nodded.

“You could've just called me!” Taehyun frowned, but led the older to sit in one of the side-benches in the hallways, fetching him water from the nearby filter.

Beomgyu watched the younger with intent eyes. 

He had his white lab coat on with his sleeves rolled up. His arms, so tan, so toned. His red hair in contrast to his white coat was a blessing. And the way the big goggles made him look oddly gorgeous, Beomgyu thought it was too unfair for the younger to look this handsome even in this nerdy outfit.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a paper cup filled with water held up to him by Taehyun. Clearing his throat, he drank it up quickly while Taehyun took a seat beside him. How the heck did even the younger know that he was thirsty?

They stayed silent for a while but it wasn’t awkward, thanks to the rustling of the students in the hallway.

“I thought you’d be upset at me.” Beomgyu slowly broke the ice. He still thought Taehyun would be resentful for his reckless behavior just like his ‘almost perfect’ ex boyfriends had been but then again, Taehyun wasn’t even his  _ real _ boyfriend, and Taehyun wasn't someone he’d call nearly close to perfect.

The scarlet-haired looked at him, confused. Beomgyu had his eyes fixed on his shoes. He pondered what that meant, realization dawning upon him when he remembered the harsh words from his classmates. Poor Beomgyu must've thought Taehyun was displeased at him because of the ruckus he had caused, and the thought alone was enough to stab Taehyun’s heart.

He scooted closer and combed Beomgyu’s hair with his fingers, tucking them nicely. “No matter how many times you barge into my classroom and someone behaves rudely with you or me for that, I’ll always take your side.” 

Beomgyu blinked. His heart suddenly throbbed as if it was stung by the wildest swarm of bees. He was just about to ask exactly  _ what _ Taehyun meant—

“What were you about to say?” Taehyun asked.

“Uh?”

“You said we need to talk right? What’s it that made you come up to here to find me?”

The raven-haired sighed. He nearly forgot the main reason he was here.

“There’s this event for couples happening soon in the campus,” Beomgyu started unsurely, the younger nodded to let him know that he was all ears and so, the older continued, “I wanted to ask if you could take part with me.”

Taehyun visibly frowned. “You could've just put our names and text me later. It wasn't necessary to run all along here to get my permission.”

Right. He has a goddamn phone and what for? He didn't have to waste his energy!! But somehow, he thought it was worth it.

“I don't know, I wasn't sure if you'd want to take part in such events.” Beomgyu worried his lower lip between his teeth, and did he look like the most adorable thing in the younger's eyes.

Taehyun pressed his lips in a thin line, his hand was still in the older's head. By now his hair was all in place but Taehyun didn't want to retreat just yet.

“To be honest, I don't think anyone needs to prove their compatibility as a couple through some games.” He spoke, his fingers fixated on the ends of Beomgyu's raven hair; lips curving upwards because of how soft it was. “But I want to do it with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, silly.”

Beomgyu whipped his head towards the younger male in an instant, this time it felt like the queen of the beehive had bit his heart due to the way it was pounding so hard, his eyes about to drop off.

“What!?” he choked, it came out more strangled than he intended to.

Taehyun's expression remained neutral for a second, there was a hint of hesitation in his eyes but that soon disappeared when he spoke with a shrug.

“Isn't it obvious? I'm supposed to love you because I'm your boyfriend. That's why you're paying me.”

_ Right.  _ Taehyun was absolutely right. He was paying the younger with money, he didn't need to take his permission to do anything, excuse me!!! Beomgyu sent off all the weird thoughts back but why was he a tad bit sad at those words?

“That's what a relationship is; you do all the useless things together because it makes you happy.” Taehyun said — more like talking to himself — when Beomgyu wasn't uttering a word, his eyes on the older's delicate eyelashes and when the heck did his hand come down to caress the side of Beomgyu's face!

“As for me, nothing is useless if I'm doing it with you, Beomgyu hyung.”


	9. Hazel under the sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, I'd like to inform that **I AM NOT SUPPORTING CHEATING**. No matter what the reason is, the cheater is solely responsible for it. And that's why we tend to ignore the other side of the story.
> 
> It takes two to make a quarrel, and two wrongs don't make a right.
> 
> Meaning, in the story, Yeonjun and Beomgyu are both wrong. Yeonjun being wrong doesn't make Beomgyu right and vice-versa.

Beomgyu smacked his lips together.

“I think I should put some more.” He mumbled, applying more of his lip tint in his fingers before rubbing them against his lips.

He was in the washroom, getting ready just before the competition started. His make-up was almost done when he started hearing noises – weirds noises – from one of the bathroom stalls.

There were some squelching and muffled words he couldn't put his finger on. Beomgyu scrunched his nose at the sudden distraction. 

_ I'm sure it's some horny couple.  _ Beomgyu shook his head, and he was about to put on his cushion compact until—

_ “Mmmh~ Soobin-ah.” _

Beomgyu's eyes widened. He knew that voice like the back of his hand but the tone wasn't familiar to him. And the fact that the plump lips had someone else's name rolling off with the nasally little whines got his hackles up.

He stood there frozen as the restroom filled with heavy and desperate breathings. His nails dug deeper into his palms, he wanted to gag. Suddenly, the sound of the lock opening was heard and he was alarmed. He couldn't let the other two know that he was here while they were giving each other a quickie right before the competition.

Looking around carefully and as the door clicked, he jumped behind the open main door to hide.

“Careful, Jjunie hyung!” Beomgyu heard Soobin say, assuming Yeonjun was walking without watching again.

“Aww babe, you're so cute.” Yeonjun giggled, and Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

“You go and wait for me. I’d need to clean the mess you caused on my hand.” Soobin’s voice was gentle as if he were talking to some fragile glass. 

However, those words made Beomgyu almost throw up that he had to bring up his hand to cover his mouth. He became a little cautious when footsteps came his way before walking out of the area.

Sighing, Beomgyu dared to peek and a wave of relief washed over him when he saw Soobin turned with his back towards him, washing his hands with the provided handwash. Once again, bile rose up to his throat when he recalled what they were doing inside.

“Oh? Beomgyu? What are you doing there?”

The raven-haired looked up to see Soobin staring at him through the mirror, his expression surprised.

“Don’t tell me you could…hear us? Oh God!” Soobin rubbed his temple with his other hand, his cheeks reddening. He was genuinely embarrassed, this was the nth time he had given up on his argument with Yeonjun why they shouldn’t be pulling off such stunts in public and semi-public places.

Beomgyu cleared his throat and nonchalantly walked up to the sink. Putting on the compact as he was about to earlier while speaking, “You know, stealing someone else’s boyfriend is fine but you shouldn’t be—”

“Excuse me? Stealing someone else’s boyfriend?”

“What?” Beomgyu smirked, shutting the powder case. “You aren’t that dumb to realize that you’ve  _ stolen _ Yeonjun from me. If not for you, Yeonjun would’ve never lied to me.”

Soobin lets out a disbelieving scoff. Of course, he wasn’t hearing those words for the first time. Ever since he’s come out with Yeonjun as a couple, no matter how they flattered them saying nice things, he’s been called a ‘homewrecker’ behind their backs many times. Yes, he knows that Yeonjun and he haven’t done the best thing in the world and they shouldn’t be awarded but did that give people the right to judge him on a whim? 

“You know, I'll win this competition and he'll realize at once that I’m better than you—”

Beomgyu flinched as he was cut off by Soobin slamming the tap off before turning to him with menace in his soft eyes.

“First of all, I haven’t stolen Yeonjun from anyone, it was his own volition. And second, the thing that made Yeonjun lie to you wasn’t me but your ignorance towards him and his feelings.”

Beomgyu scowled. “What do you mean?”

Soobin tilted his head ever so slightly, crossing his arms. “Where were you when Yeonjun would cry to sleep every night you guys had an argument and you wouldn't leave the place without at least breaking one thing?”

The raven-haired was about to protest but Soobin was suddenly in the mood for slapping some sense into someone. He took a step forward.

“Where were you when he’d try to contact you night and day while you’d switch off all the communication means and ghost him as per your convenience? And then you'd come back and act like nothing ever happened without even solving your issues.”

He took one more step forward, causing Beomgyu to walk backward, gulping.

“If you loved Yeonjun even one bit, why would you always wait for him to apologize first and not forgive him in one talk, even if it wasn’t exactly his fault? Why would you always talk about how his apology wasn’t enough in your next fight when he was the only one trying to fix things between you two? And why would your ego stop you from apologizing for once if Yeonjun was that precious to you?”

This time Beomgyu’s back hit the wall and he had nowhere to go, Soobin towering over him.

“You’re nothing but a petty and arrogant boy who doesn’t care about anyone’s feelings but his own.”

“How dare—

“Yes, I will dare to say that you only kept Yeonjun around because you wanted everyone to talk about you, to be jealous of you at how someone so amazing like Yeonjun would even beg you to stay. That only proves what a loser you are! And I'm glad you saw us that day because if you hadn't, I would've come to you and free Yeonjun from that toxic relationship myself.”

Soobin calmed his heavy breathing after the sudden lash out, stepping away to get out of the place immediately while Beomgyu remained stunned. Never had he imagined that Soobin, the quiet shy boy with round glasses, could yell at someone or even have an angry side.

“You had a big problem with Yeonjun lying to you but tell me one thing Beomgyu,” Soobin stopped at the doorway to turn around with a slight smirk. “Are  _ you _ honest?”

Beomgyu's eyes widened, his mouth went dry but he still managed to huff out stubbornly, “Of course, I am.”

“Taehyun. I know you have no interest in him.” 

Alarmed, Beomgyu quivered. He looked around at who knows what, his mind racing a mile, thinking of anything to convince the other.

“What do you mean?! He is my b-boyfriend.”

“That's what I don't understand,” Soobin spoke with usual ease, his eyes observant. “Why are you pretending so hard when you clearly don't like him?”

“Stop spewing nonsense!” With his voice an octave higher, Beomgyu turned around, suspicious that Soobin could read him effortlessly.

“It isn't my business to meddle with but don't you ever dare to hurt Taehyun's feelings! It's been a while he's in lov—”

Beomgyu craned his neck the moment Soobin's phone started to ring. He narrowed his eyes at the other, wondering why and how he could hurt Taehyun's feelings or what he was going to say further. But that soon washed away when Soobin received the call.

“Is it about to start, babe?” He giggled in the phone with the purest tone as if he weren’t hollering out on Beomgyu just a minute ago which only made the latter forget everything else and focus on the growing aversion for the guy before him. 

“I’m sorry, something stupid came up.” Soobin again answered Yeonjun on the phone sweetly, glaring at Beomgyu. They hung up and Soobin gave the raven-haired male a pitiful look before walking to leave but then he stopped as he forgot something, so he turned around,

“Choi Beomgyu, Yeonjun or anyone else isn't your victory trophy to show-off. It's high time you learned to treat and appreciate people around you right before it's too late.”

And then Soobin whooshed out, leaving him alone in the restroom. 

Beomgyu, head blank but heart picking up its pace, gulped down the lump in his throat as he let out a deep sigh he was holding back, his head lolling backward to contain the tears.

He threw the compact powder case he was holding, causing it to crash against the sink and shatter into pieces. But all Beomgyu could focus on was how hard he had his jaw clenched before grabbing his bag from the counter to finally leave the suffocating area.

**+×+**

“You remember what I said right? No matter what, no matter how, we  _ have _ to win.” Beomgyu glared at the scarlet head, squishing his cheeks with both hands.

“It’s the fifth time you’re saying this to me.” Taehyun reminded him. 

After the little argument with Soobin, Beomgyu had gone to keep his bag in his locker and return to the field where the event was taking place. Thankfully, they'd chosen the weekends for this but Beomgyu surely would've missed his classes and made Taehyun miss his own if that wasn't the case. 

After all, he was now more adamant about winning the competition.

He looked around the place and surely there were more spectators than he’d expected. I mean, what was so entertaining in giving up a whole day of chilling over watching couples fight for a mere title?

Tsk. Author-nim couldn't relate, sorry not sorry.

“Okay, everyone! Now that we have all of our couples present, let's start the event.” Yeji, the winner of last year, announced. It was a rule that the winning couple of the past year would be given the honor to be the MC in the present year's event.

“But of course, we do have a twist of our own.” Lia, Yeji's only love and also the winner of last year, smiled at the all couples before glancing at her girlfriend.

“You guys have to hold each other's hand throughout all the tasks!” They said in unison.

Surprised and excited cheerings came from their sides, yep the people are here to watch how the couples suffer, after all. But the contestants were all making sounds of disappointment, some already accepting the defeat.

“That's too unfair!” Beomgyu yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear, pouting.

“You can gladly withdraw anytime.” Yeji deadpanned, then followed her sickeningly sweet fake smile while Lia nudged her.

Beomgyu only snickered at the older before glancing at Soobin and Yeonjun. They were standing a bit far from them but he could clearly see the displeasure in their faces. 

Surely, this was a disadvantage for all.

“If we join your left hand with my right hand, there shouldn't be any issues,” Taehyun said in a thoughtful tone.

Right! He had totally forgotten that he was with someone here.

“And why's that?” Beomgyu asked, facing the younger.

“Because I'm left-handed.” Taehyun apprised, a finger tapping his chin. “I'll have to use my left hand, so there shouldn't be any problem if my right hand is inactive.”

Beomgyu's eyes widened in amusement. 

Taehyun reached for his hand, seeping through his fingers. It fit so right that Beomgyu wondered if this is what they call perfection. Because there was just so much balance and compatibility, despite the contradictions that it stirred a weird feeling in the older's chest.

_ No! I'm here to make Yeonjun realize that I'm the best.  _ Beomgyu looked away from their joined hands. He found Soobin giving up his right hand to hold Yeonjun's left hand, and literally did he hold back a laugh.

What were they thinking honestly? Soobin was bigger and broader than Yeonjun, obviously, they had to make sure it was easier for the taller to have an advantage for his strength but then again, he was relieved. 

It was going to be easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy for him.

“Now that everyone has held their partner's hand, let us explain the basic rules.” Lia continued with an angelic smile. “You guys will be divided into two sections; Green and Purple. After every task, there will be an equal number of couples left from each section based on your points. Before the finale, there will be an extra task where you'll have to play against the opposite section's couples for the first time and then there will be four finalists. So, hold your partner tightly because this is gonna be a wild ride~”

A string of squeals and a round of applause came along from the ones who were here for the free drama – slash – the audience. Beomgyu looked around the countless couples, his eyes were fast to find Hyunjin and Jeongin, Wooyoung and San, Felix and Changbin also joining the competition just like they did last year. 

He found a lot of students in the spectators’ zone, almost half of it was full of 'Yeonbin' supporters. He would've missed the small group of 'Taegyu' supporters if not the giant person wearing a pastel costume with lotsa plushies in different sizes.

There sat Hueningkai amidst his clouds and little unicornland holding up a big pink banner which says what he was screaming;

“GO GO GO BESTIE~ OH BEOMGYU HYUNG I'M SUPPORTING YOU TOO!”

Beomgyu quirked an eyebrow at the wavy-haired boy, his attention pulled back to Taehyun when he felt a tug in his hand.

“Ignore him, hyung!” Taehyun shook his head, embarrassed.

Just at that moment, the volunteers– Arin and Binnie went down with huge boxes from which the couples had to randomly pick a paper that would determine their section.

Taehyun, on behalf of both, picked up a green-colored paper. Beomgyu was quick to look over Yeonjun and Soobin, the two ended up in the purple section.

_ It'd only be more fun when we both reach the finale. _ Beomgyu smirked.

“Let's start with the basics then. Our first task has no points, and just to ignite the fire of romance,” Yeji trailed off and then looked at her co-MC & girlfriend to say the next words together,

“You guys have to stare at each other's eyes for 10 minutes.”

A sigh of relief washed over the participants but the audience started to fake gag, some already cooing.

“Uh uh uh! It's not as easy as you think.” Yeji shook her head. “Most of the couples get evicted here because they get distracted by their lovers and forget to carry on the MCs’ given condition. And should I even say, we're gonna witness a lot of kisses at the end of this wooh!”

Lia then announced, “The time starts now!”

Beomgyu turned towards Taehyun, only to find the younger already staring at him but as he met eyes with the latter, Taehyun hesitantly looked away before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes back.

The words  _ ‘Are you uncomfortable doing this?’  _ were sitting at the tip of Beomgyu's tongue, ready to roll off but Taehyun's fingers tightened around his as he looked at the older determinedly, and spoke;

“You can do this, hyung. Just assume I'm Yeonjun hyung and stare deep into my eyes.”

There was the unusual pounding of his heart back, making his breath hitch. Things Taehyun could do to him so effortlessly was dangerous.

Yeonjun. Right.

He was supposed to imagine he was doing the eye-staring game with Yeonjun.

Yeonjun, the man of his dreams.

Yeonjun, the 'it boy' of the campus.

Yeonjun, the only ex-boyfriend he wants back.

But sadly, he couldn't imagine Yeonjun in Taehyun.

Yeonjun had monolids, Taehyun had doubles.

Yeonjun's eyes were piercing, Taehyun had big doe eyes.

Taehyun's eyes were warm.

Taehyun's eyes were hazel under the sunlight.

Taehyun's eyes were addictive, more than his favorite Iced Americano, more than any of the alcohol he's ever consumed. 

10 minutes? Pfft. He could get lost in those eyes for the whole eternity, if not more.

And the way Taehyun was staring at him right at that moment wasn't something he could let slide. His gaze had the words that Beomgyu couldn't decipher. Maybe if he squinted or tried hard to look, he'd understand.

The dilated pupils, the feeling of a racing heart against his own, the little hitches of breath hitting his mouth were intensifying Beomgyu's curiosity a bit more.

He didn't know what he was up to until Yeji's voice brought him back to reality;

“—With Beomgyu and Taehyun as the couples who're moving to the main tasks.”

The applause and the loud cheering around had him blinking, he was a bit confused. What was happening? Did an emergency come up? Why were their names already being called when it just began?

“H-Hyung, it’s over. You can leave me now.” Taehyun avoided his eyes, shifting his gaze down at his feet.

That’s when Beomgyu realized what he was doing.

He had his free arm around the younger’s waist to pull him closer, their noses almost touching, their joined hands brought in between them by Taehyun to use as a barrier.

The raven-haired immediately moved away, still keeping his hand stationary in Taehyun’s.

He found that some of the couples had already disconnected their hands to connect their lips instead. 

_ Huh! Were they that immersed at the moment? _

But then his own actions played in the back of his mind. What the  _ heck _ was he about to do!!!!? Was he really about to ki—

Beomgyu wanted to scream at his own heart for beating out so loudly, he took a quick glance at Taehyun, finding his cheeks flushed in a deep shade of red till the tips of his ears. The way he kept his lips pressed and refusing to meet eyes was urging Beomgyu to coo and pinch his cheeks.

Sigh. Only if they weren’t in this awkward situation.

He looked around instead to distract himself from the younger, his eyes landed on the pink-haired boy who was also rejoicing his win.

That didn’t help at all.

Because although his eyes never left Yeonjun’s happy face, he could feel the little trembling of the hand clasped in his, their palms getting sweaty. 

And all over again his mind was solely occupied with the soft and beautiful hazel brown eyes.


	10. Cute things deserve kisses

The competition went on smoothly, and the couples kept getting evicted at the end of each task.

They had completed the twister (thankfully, Beomgyu and Taehyun didn’t end up in the weirdest possible position as some even had to topple over their partner lol), the ball passing game where they had to simply discard one bucket of balls into another within a fixed distance, the skipping game where they had to jump together and not fall, the hula-hoop game where they had to simultaneously secure the most points, the game where they had to untangle a long earphone and put them in each of their ears, the chess game and the puzzle-solving game in which Taehyun had managed to win effortlessly.

Through all these games and tasks Beomgyu realized that Taehyun wasn't only smart but also athletic. All the hard-working games together couldn't make the boy tired, whereas Beomgyu — the one whose idea it was in the first place — was already hyperventilating.

It was already evening and their hands were still joined, shaky and numb. Not that Beomgyu complained, he liked the delicate feeling of the younger’s slender fingers between his.

But every time the thought crossed his mind, he shook his head to send them back to the pit of his mind.

Currently, the task they were doing was something they had the privilege to choose the concept between their own majors. Meaning Taehyun and Beomgyu could choose a task only between a Chemistry related game or an Art related.

“The art task must be easier than chemistry one. Let me handle this!” Beomgyu had proudly flaunted and sat on the stool which was paired with a canvas, ignoring the flask filled table where perhaps he had to participate with Taehyun in making some weird chemical reactions about which he had zero knowledge.

He looked over at Yeonjun's and realized they'd chosen the dance-related task instead of psychology. Most probably they had to show as many dance forms as they could in the given time. They were even done with jazz and preparing for ballroom dance.

He hadn't expected Soobin to dance that way, but then again, he's Yeonjun's boyfriend. Of course, the older would teach him.

“Beomgyu hyung! What are you doing!?” Taehyun's words forced him to tear his gaze from the couple as he faced the boy in front of him.

He knew It was supposed to be uncomfortable, to be very honest. Having someone holding your hand and the same person seated in front of you, for you to make a sketch of them. But somehow it wasn't.

Taehyun had nicely brought his own chair closer to Beomgyu's, so his hand wouldn't be stretched out too much. Beomgyu hadn't expressed it verbally but it was starting to hurt, and Taehyun might've sensed it so as Beomgyu started to stroke his pencil against the canvas, Taehyun massaged up the older's arm to relieve tension.

Beomgyu sighed, shaking his head and getting back to his work done. He sketched out Taehyun's eyes beautifully but he knew he wouldn't be able to capture the warmth in them, his nose, his jaw, and even his lips.

Just the moment he was done, Lia announced, “Okay, stop stop. The time's up.”

They, with hands still linked, stood up and away from their task zone as Lia came to judge everyone's tasks.

“You did a nice job, hyung.” Taehyun complimented, his eyes admiring the sketch.

_ This is the first time I've sketched a real person,  _ Beomgyu wanted to say but instead ended up saying, “I could've done a better job if it was oil pastel. That's my specialty.”

Taehyun let out a chuckle. “No one has ever made me something like this, so you can say I'd love it either way.”

Beomgyu let a smile play on his lips at those words. If he was being honest, it put him at ease to know that Taehyun actually liked it, although he knew it wasn't the best he could give.

However, they even qualified for the next task from their section, securing them already in the top 8.

_ Two more games, Beomgyu _ . The raven-haired reminded himself with a smirk.

“Okay, as instructed earlier, we have our top 8 couples and the next task is an extra which is going to be a face-off between the different sections. It's going to be an arm-wrestling match.” The crowd cheered louder with Yeji's words but there was also Beomgyu who was about to turn pale.

It wasn't that he wasn't strong or lacked confidence. But he wasn't sure if he could compete with someone in arm-wrestling. He looked at the scoreboard and sure enough, they were leading in their own section but then his eyes trailed off to the purple section's scoreboard, and reflexively, his jaw clenched when he saw Yeonjun and Soobin leading there, their points equal.

There's no way he was going to take any sort of risk now.

“You do it.” Beomgyu nudged the younger boy beside him. Taehyun was a bit startled because of the sudden command but shrugged anyway. If Beomgyu told him, he'd happily do it.

“Because this task is just an extra, winning the face-off won't guarantee you a place in top 4 but five extra points. And then the sum of the points will determine which couples will move forward.” Lia continued, “So that means you can win and still not make it to the finale, it depends on your performance till now.”

“Okay, let's decide who's competing with whom!” Yeji looked over both the sections' scoreboard, amusement taking over her expression. She announced each fourth place to play against each other, coming up consequently until only the leading ones had left. “Looks like we have the two hottest couples on the top!”

She let the signature sly smile play on her lips, looking at Beomgyu who understood what she was up to. “So the last pairs competing with each other are Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun with their respective boyfriends.”

_ Shit _ . 

Beomgyu shut his eyes in annoyance, he shouldn't have expected something better from Yeji. After all, she was one of the closest friends of Yeonjun.

The crowd went silent, whispers were heard before the wild cheerings. It was the loudest cheering of the whole event. The students were so ready to witness the match between the two superior couples.

They saw Soobin and Yeonjun step forward with their hands held to the arranged table where they'd do the task. It was very clear that Yeonjun was the one doing it amongst the two.

“Do you want me to lose purposely?” Taehyun asked slowly. “I know you like him, and I know you wouldn't want to see him lose—”

“Crush him.” Beomgyu cut off the younger, his eyes filled with contempt.

If Yeji had the audacity to make Taehyun fight against Yeonjun, surely he had the audacity to choose sides as well. What were they expecting? For him to fall weak when his ex and current (although fake) boyfriend came face-to-face?

At first, he was conflicted. After all, he was doing all this bullshit to win Yeonjun back. But when he saw Soobin mouthing 'Fighting!' beside him, and Yeonjun leaning to kiss the other, he had enough!

At that very moment, he had nothing but abhorrence for Yeonjun.

The four were standing while facing each other, Yeonjun and Taehyun getting ready for the fight.

Soobin and Beomgyu just stood beside their partners to support them. 

Lia whistled to start, and almost instantly both Yeonjun and Taehyun put pressure on their hands.

Both of them were equally strong, as they had all their veins popped up on their skin. Beomgyu smirked when he saw the little twitches on the corner of Yeonjun's lips. He knew the older was getting tired of keeping up. 

But then he saw Soobin circling his thumb across Yeonjun's other hand. Most of the crowd was shouting Yeonjun's name and dang, he was pissed.

Taehyun, on the other side, tried his best. He used all his strength to keep himself up. The moment the whistle went off, he knew Yeonjun was the stronger one. Still, Beomgyu wanted him to win, and so he couldn't just give up.

He had to fight for it.

“Taehyun, you have to win!” He heard Beomgyu whisper against his ears, causing him to flinch.

The scarlet-haired tried his best to push Yeonjun's death grip down, his forehead already shining with the beads of sweat. His arms were starting to ache but he had to do this for Beomgyu. 

With a clenched jaw, he slowly pulled his and Yeonjun's hand upwards, using even the last ounce of energy. And that's when it was over. Because that's when a sudden energy took over Yeonjun and he shoved Taehyun's hand with such a force that no one even realized what had happened until it was pinned down with a thud.

The whistle went off, the crowd growled.

“Yeonjun wins the five points for him and Soobin,” Lia announced as the audience cheered.

Breathing heavily, Taehyun looked at Beomgyu. “Hyung, I'm s-sorry.”

The older glared at him disbelievingly, “Oh God, Taehyun! What did you—”

“Okay, let's see which couples are finally moving forward.” Lia's voice through the mic cut him off, and he had to whip his head towards the scoreboard.

The face-off winning couples had gotten their extra five points, Hyunjin and Jeongin coming up to the second spot in the green section. 

“Sneaky escape!” Yeji snickered, and Beomgyu didn't even have to look at her face to know whom she was implying.

However, he sighed in relief but then he saw the purple section's scoreboard; Yeonjun and Soobin were now five points ahead of them.

Enough of playing kid's games. Done was the section thingy, now was time for the real task. And he would do anything to win it.

“Please give a hand for the couples who made it to the finale; Wooyoung and San, Hyunjin and Jeongin, Yeonjun and Soobin and lastly, although they didn't win the extra points, because of their incredible performance throughout all the tasks they've secured the final position in the top 4 with the second-highest points. Give a big round of applause for Taehyun and Beomgyu.” Lia smiled ear to ear, and the crowd cheered for them.

“Alright, after a short break let's complete the final task and have our winner already. Prepare yourself because it's worth 10 points.”

Beomgyu eyed the scoreboard this time. The last task would give the winner 10 points but it was still unpredictable because all of them were in neck-to-neck competition, meaning whoever won this task, would be the winner of the whole event.

“We cannot lose this time at all.” Beomgyu turned to the scarlet-haired who was chugging down a bottle of water.

Taehyun looked at the scoreboard, then at Beomgyu to hold the water bottle against his lips. These small actions from Taehyun really made the raven-haired flustered but he knew better this wasn't the time.

He quickly gulped down the cold water, totally missing out on the fond smile on Taehyun's face.

Not long after a mat was placed in front of them.

“You all know what the task is but do remember that in this task only the winning couple will receive the points. So hold on tight because anyone can turn the tables.”

Taehyun tugged on their held hands, guiding the older to already stand on the mat.

“We can do this hyung.” The younger cheered with a smile. But Beomgyu was looking at the other three couples.

Hyunjin was patting Jeongin's head, Wooyoung stood there lovestruck for San, Yeonjun was there talking about random useless things as always with Soobin just listening to him.

Everyone was so laid back, and here was Beomgyu who'd forgotten to smile. How could he when he was obsessed to win?

He looked at Taehyun, the same boy with an old t-shirt, worn-out sneakers, and dry hair. The same boy who works numerous part-time jobs to pay his bills. The same boy who was standing here with him just because he was paid a fortune.

No matter how beautiful his eyes were, Beomgyu couldn't bring himself to let the fluttery feelings take over and relax under the boy's touch.

No! He was here for Yeonjun. He was here to win, to prove that he was better than not only Soobin but everyone.

“We _have_ _to_ do this.”

As the clock ticked, the mat became smaller and couples came closer, increasing the tension both amongst the audience and participants.

Beomgyu started to notice Taehyun avoiding his gaze, again bringing their joined hands in the middle of them to create a barrier. He wanted to snort, he wanted to tell Taehyun there was no way he was going to make a move on him until they heard a loud thud.

The couples saw Hyunjin and Jeongin lying on the ground.

“Oh no, Innie! Are you hurt!?” Hyunjin, at once, sprang up with a worried expression as he helped his boyfriend but both cackled loudly when they realized no one was hurt.

_ Why are those idiots laughing as if they didn't just lose? _ Beomgyu shook his head before concentrating back on his game.

He only had two more couples to defeat.

With the first eviction of the task, they had to fold their mat once again.

“Keep your legs between mine.”

Taehyun's face flushed with a pink sheen as he nodded and compelled. 

With every fold, the task was getting harder. But Beomgyu couldn't let himself cave when he was this close to the win.

They heard another yelp and the squeals of the audience. But because he was so close to Taehyun, he couldn't see what exactly happened.

“Okay, Wooyoung and San are out as well.” Lia confirmed, “Please cheer for both the couples as they worked hard to reach here.”

They moved away from each other, and Beomgyu saw the cheering aloud, he saw Hueningkai's little dreamland and the boy was shooting thumbs up at him and Taehyun.

He turned to see Yeonjun and Soobin; the two were already prepared for the next round. They'd folded their mat, and Soobin stood first while Yeonjun kept one of his feet on the mat and slung the other around Soobin's waist, they had their joined hands behind Yeonjun's waist. It seemed like a very uncomfortable position, but the way the two were smiling said otherwise.

_ What are they doing in front of everyone!!!? _ Beomgyu's eyes widened at the sight which the crowd seemed to enjoy a bit too much, and he looked away.

Suddenly, all the attention was at him and Taehyun. No way he was going to try something like  _ that _ with Taehyun, not now and hopefully never.

“Let's get over with this already.” Taehyun quickly stated and bent down to fold their mat for the last round. His neck and his cheeks were bright red by now. Of course, he'd be uneasy doing all these. For all Beomgyu knew, it was possible that Taehyun wasn't even interested in boys.

The raven-haired ignored the pang in his chest, his thoughts interrupted by Taehyun, “One of us should try standing on the other's feet.”

“Let me.” Beomgyu suggested, “Your shoes are dirty anyway.”

Taehyun slightly flinched yet nodded, he tugged at their joined hands to keep them behind his own waist, so Beomgyu wouldn't hurt his arm too much. The older steadily stood above Taehyun's shoes and wrapped his hands around the latter's waist. Taehyun kept his free hand behind Beomgyu's upper frame to hold him firmly.

Their chests were against each other's, and Beomgyu could easily feel Taehyun's pacing one. He couldn't see the younger's face but due to their proximity, his eyes were fixed on the red tips of Taehyun's ears, and his lips against the side of the younger’s jaw.

_ Now's not the time, Beomgyu! You're here to prove something _ . The raven-haired reminded himself, shifting his eyes to look at something else.

And as on cue, his eyes fell upon the two dots on Taehyun's neck.

Much to his curiosity, he snuggled closer — totally not feeling the other tense up — to have a good look if they were dirt, only to find out they were actual moles.

_ Cute.  _

It was taught to him when he was in kindergarten that every cute little thing deserved a kiss. That's why he didn't think further and latched his warm lips against the little moles which also happened to be Taehyun's neck.

A loud yelp followed by his action, they were shaking and momentarily losing their balance together and the next thing he knew was they were about to collide with the ground.

He shut his eyes for what was supposed to come but never did, instead, there was only a loud heavy sound beside him and a warmth quickly surrounding him.

Beomgyu opened his eyes to see arms protecting him from the harsh surface. Soon, there were voices and footsteps nearing them.

“Hyun! Are you okay?” 

He heard Hueningkai's voice when he was being helped to sit up.

Taehyun nodded and then turned to him. “Beomgyu hyung, you aren't hurt, right?” His orbs were oozing genuine concern as he eyed Beomgyu's sides carefully, sighing in relief when he was sure that the latter was alright. 

“You two were doing great, what happened so suddenly that you had such a bad fall?”

Hueningkai's question made Taehyun go fully red, rivaling a cherry. He looked at Beomgyu briefly before facing his friend to shake his head.

That's when the train of his thoughts came to a stop, and Beomgyu was thrown back to reality. He realized what  _ exactly  _ had happened.

Whipping his head towards the other couple, he saw them rejoicing with happiness, others coming forward to congratulate them.

That's when it fully hit him that he'd fucking lost.

**+×+**

“And now finally, please give a big hand for the campus' ‘It couple’ 20XX.” The MCs announced together.

After all the calculations and stuff, Beomgyu and Taehyun were ranked second which meant the couple Beomgyu wanted to defeat so bad had ranked first.

“Beomgyu-ssi, can you please look at the camera?” He heard the photographer’s request, Taehyun slightly tugging on his arm.

But that wasn't — shouldn't be — his concern when he'd failed to prove why he was really there. His spiteful eyes never left the scene of Yeonjun and Soobin getting their sashes and the trophy.

No, he wasn't there for the trophy or the title.

He was there to prove to Yeonjun that he was far better than Soobin.

He was supposed to win and make Yeonjun realize that if the older was with him, he could also win.

And so, when the event was over, he hadn't cared to wait for his partner and started walking away as quickly as possible.

“Hyung, careful!” Taehyun warned with concern when he stumbled.

“One second, Beomgyu!” Arin abruptly stood before him. “Here's the sketch you'd made earlier at the task, and here are some photographs of you and Taehyun taken during the event.”

He took them from her in an insolent manner and continued rushing out.

“What's with him!?” Arin mumbled with an annoyed expression. 

“I'm really sorry.” Taehyun bowed to the senior girl, and she smiled understandingly.

Taehyun strode behind Beomgyu, unable to keep up with his pace because of the scrape in his knees he got earlier. But then he had to halt, his chest clenching tight and eyes welling up at the sight;

Beomgyu had dumped the belongings given to him in the nearest trash can and walked off.


	11. Apologizing isn't that hard

He rubbed his forehead because of the headache.

One hour had passed since he reached home, and set his canvas and paint brushes in the living room to relieve stress.

Beomgyu didn't know what he was painting, hadn't planned it out beforehand. Hence, it was a mess that he was making, just like his mind right now.

There was a slight knock on his main door but he chose to ignore it even though it became louder. He wasn't in the mood.

So, he went back to what he was doing. The brush between his fingers glided along the way and painted the empty spot with red. He was satisfied how the shade turned out, as a result, he let a small smile tug on his lips.

In this world full of chaos, only art had the ability to calm him.

Speaking of which, suddenly it was oddly calm. He looked over to the main door only to realize the knockings were gone. Snickering, he wondered why this person was knocking instead of ringing the bell but whatever, he wasn’t in a state of mind to think all that.

*Click*

Before Beomgyu could process, the door gaped and Taehyun was inside the apartment in a flash.

“Yaa! How dare you break into my place?” He yelled, glaring at the boy as he sprang up from the couch.

Taehyun sighed, his posture calm as always. “Hyung, if your anger has subdued then how about we talk and—”

“Get out!” The older huffed, falling back into his couch while facing away from the scarlet-haired male. “There is nothing to talk about!”

Taehyun walked to him, placing himself right before the older as he sat on the floor. “But we tried our best.”

  
“We?” Beomgyu hissed at the younger, scoffing pettily as he prattled on, “Seemed like I was the only one playing the game! I had trusted you with the arm wrestling game. If only you could secure those five points, I would’ve won. I would’ve shown Soobin that I’m better than him. Yeonjun would’ve already come back to me. He would’ve apologised by now for leaving me. But look what happened! I’m the loser, and who do you think is to blame? You, Kang Taehyun! You!” 

“But that was the only game I lost.” Taehyun frowned. “I gave my best and almost broke my arm for you, hyung. And besides, we still could've won if only you hadn’t....” 

His voice came out quieter at the last words but loud enough to catch Beomgyu off-guard. He whipped his head towards the younger to see a red hue covering his cheeks as he shyly avoided Beomgyu’s gaze, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and a palm resting on the spot of his neck where Beomgyu had  _ kissed _ earlier.

Clearing his throat, he jumped off the couch and walked away far from Taehyun so the latter wouldn’t see how flushed he was, racking his brain to find anything to avert the attention from that topic. “You… I don’t care if you break your arm or not. Just get treated with the money I’ve given you. But honestly, I wonder why I’ve paid you so much when you can’t even win a simple arm wrestling!”

He breathed heavily, looking at the painting made by him hung on the kitchen wall. There was no response, so it made him kinda wary. He looked back at the living space where Taehyun was still sitting on the floor, only this time his head was low.

_ What’s with him now? _

“Choi Beomgyu.” Taehyun leveled his eyes with Beomgyu, making the older’s breath hitch. “Come here,” he ordered, jerking his head before him.

“Why should I?”

“Come here right now, or I'll spill all your paints without hesitation!” Taehyun warned him, lifting the tray where the pots of different colors were arranged nicely. Gone were the soft hazel eyes, replaced by a cold stare.

Beomgyu gulped but obliged, walking back to the living room to sit across the glass table, and on the floor where Taehyun had motioned.

“What is it!?” He crossed his arms against his chest, not daring to look at the boy who was boring holes into him.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Taehyun keep the paint away in his side before rolling up his sleeves which alarmed all the senses of Beomgyu. He gave the younger a disbelieving look when he'd put his arm above the table in a wrestling position.

“Now either you win against me, or I'm going to ruin your painting real bad!” Taehyun gave him a pointed look which left Beomgyu blinking.

Although he was just relieving stress, it pissed him off when someone talked about ruining his painting because after all, he had worked hard on it.

“You’re not going to do that!” He moved his eyes to the canvas-stand to find his painting missing. Looking back at Taehyun, he saw the other's smirk before he slightly lifted up the colorful canvas and put it back behind him with the paint tray.

“I'm not letting you—” Beomgyu abruptly stood in his knees to reach forward, making the younger scowl at him.

“Sit back.”

Beomgyu wasn't someone who listened to others but something about Taehyun's tone just made him restless, both in frustration and excitement. And so, he did what he was told.

_ Someone who compels but also knows how to command. _

Once again, Taehyun waved his left hand and Beomgyu harshly grabbed it.

They made themselves comfortable, and placed their arms on the surface of the table with their elbows bent. Within a silent count of three, they started putting pressure on their grip of the other's hand.

Beomgyu gritted his teeth because damn, Taehyun was very strong! It seemed like he had a petite body but you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He put all his strength, all in vain. Because Taehyun wasn't even budging for a moment. In comparison to the game with Yeonjun earlier, Taehyun was at ease; as if this was just a piece of cake for him; as if Beomgyu was the little Jerry who was trying to escape, and Taehyun was the predator Tom who had trapped the former's tail and was throwing a mocking smirk at him.

The thought alone irked Beomgyu. Now, this wasn't about his painting, it was about his pride.

Panting, he gave all his energy to finally be able to quiver their hands a little. And as if on cue, Taehyun had enough, finally deciding to show his strength and pin down Beomgyu's arm.

The older was quick to retreat his aching hand, shooting glares at the scarlet-haired male before him. He panicked when he saw the other lazily taking out his painting and the paint tray.

“Ya, Kang Taehyun! I tried my best and you're too strong for me! This isn't fair at all! My arm hurts!”

“That's what I was telling you!” Taehyun looked up, placing Beomgyu's things on the table. “Yeonjun hyung was  _ also _ much stronger than me. I  _ also _ did my best, and my arm  _ also _ hurts.”

Taehyun stood up with a sigh, “Even if you can't acknowledge my efforts, at least don't depreciate them. And it was because of you that we lost. Now be the doll you look like, and learn to accept your mistakes.

“Stop being a spoilt brat! I know you're better than that.” Taehyun booped his nose.

Beomgyu was stunned, so stunned that he actually missed the other slightly ruffling his hair before walking towards the door.

Who was this boy taking his mannerisms class? 

Choi Beomgyu listened to no one but why did it feel like it'd be nice to listen at least once? 

Was it because of Taehyun's unmalicious tone, or his sweet voice? Or was it just because of Taehyun himself?

Whatever be the answer, nothing changed the fact that Taehyun was just a broke student who was getting paid for being Beomgyu's boyfriend.

“You cannot say that to me. I've paid you an amount of money which you had never seen before, and not vice versa.” Beomgyu desperately berated, causing the younger to halt in front of the main door. He heard another sigh, but didn't look back. Neither did Taehyun come back, instead spoke from there;

“You have paid me, hyung, which means you have only bought my services, not me.” 

Beomgyu turned around, frowning but before he could say anything, Taehyun finished, “But if that's what you're going to do every time, then I'll just leave and send your money back.”

Baffled, Beomgyu kept staring at the closed door.

Once again, it was just him and his lonely apartment.

**+×+**

“What the…”

Beomgyu looked at his empty kitchen, and almost cursed out.

The last time he and Taehyun had breakfast together was the competition day. Ever since then his kitchen has been the same. 

It was still the same as Taehyun had left. The raven-haired didn't even enter the area, thinking Taehyun would be back soon because  _ “hey, he needs my money.” _

But now, it has been three days already and as much as Beomgyu hated to admit, he had gotten used to the younger boy's cooking. So much that now he could actually differentiate between homemade food and restaurant food.

He sighed. Another day, he had to go on being hungry. So shaking his head, he went back to his room to get ready for college. 

**+×+**

Hueningkai tied his apron nicely, looking over his shoulder to see Taehyun already changing the  _ 'closed'  _ sign to  _ 'open'  _ on the door.

He sighed, “Are you seriously going to ignore him?”

Taehyun perked up at the younger’s voice but he went over to see if all the tables were correctly arranged. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be pissed off this quick but then again that’s Choi Beomgyu, should’ve seen it coming!” Hueningkai shrugged as he got no answer from the other.

Taehyun huffed a breath. “It’s not that I want to punish him or anything. But he really should stop with his supercilious behavior, and he needs to accept that sometimes he can also be wrong.” 

Hueningkai chuckled at Taehyun’s serious expression, alreading brewing some coffee before the place got busy. “You sound like his boyfriend. Oops! I forgot you  _ are _ Choi Beomgyu’s babe~”

Taehyun glared at him.

“Aah sorry! You’re his yeobo~ The whole campus saw that he was about to ki—” His words were cut off by a screeching squeal when Taehyun opted to punch him in the arm.

“Okay okay, spare me. But what are you gonna do if he never apologizes and actually demands his money back?”

Now that put Taehyun in a dilemma. He thought for a while before answering with a sad smile, “Then what? Find someone else for your website and him.”

Hueningkai frowned. This wasn't on his plan. He hadn't said it out loud but his guts told him that Beomgyu would come and get Taehyun today.

_ If he doesn't come by the end of the day, I'll have to post Taehyun's letter to him _ . He thought to himself. 

He knew better than meddling with Taehyun's matter. But hey, his best friend deserved all the good things in the world which included the reciprocation of his love towards Beomgyu, no matter how stupid the boy be.

**+×+**

_ “Isn't that Choi Beomgyu!? Where's his boyfriend?” _

_ “Right!? It's been three days since they haven't been seen together.” _

_ “Told ya that red chick wasn't a match for him!” _

_ “Could it be…they already broke up?” _

_ “Hey don't you think their relationship was a bit shady?” _

_ “Majayo, Beomgyu as an annoying clingy boyfriend didn't seem too close with Taehyun, it seemed pretentious.” _

_ “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” _

_ “No way! Don't tell me you also think that he'd hired a fake boyfriend to create buzz.” _

And that was it. Beomgyu had enough. He plucked out his earbuds, plastering a wickedly sweet smile towards the students beside his table which caused all of them to smile nervously and leave quickly. They hadn't expected him to be listening to their gossip.

Beomgyu let out a breath when they were gone. It was almost the time of sunset which meant he was about to head home but he didn't want to move. Because everywhere he's been going, he's listening to the same words again and again.

Massaging the back of his neck, he took out his phone and logged into the website, and pressed the option  **Hire** , only for the familiar notification to pop up;

_ You cannot hire a new person until your time ends with the previous one. _

Yeah, right. He had read that in the contract's terms and conditions too. Besides, he couldn't hire a totally new person because that would only fuel the gossip of his relationship with Taehyun fake (y’all really don’t understand Hyuka is a pure genius).

Determined, he got up from his seat and out of the cafeteria, leaving his cheese sandwich forgotten on the table. 

He had to find Taehyun no matter what.

Although he'd had to keep his arrogance aside, and it might be his first time succumbing to someone but if that guaranteed to prove people wrong, he could do that. He  _ had to _ do that.

And so, he walked himself to the chemistry department, his eyes searching for a particular scarlet-haired male.

Same as the other day, he walked through the hallways and peeked into every classroom, all in vain. He checked the laboratories as subtly as he could, and also the washrooms. He didn't forget to double-check all the places so he wouldn't miss out. But it seemed like an endless chase. He tried for almost an hour and a half, only to fail and left panting. 

“Ugh! I can’t do this anymore.” Beomgyu bent down to massage his knees, he was tired as fuck. No one had the audacity to make Choi Beomgyu run around this way! 

“Where the heck has he disappeared!??” He sighed in frustration, taking out his phone to finally try calling the younger. He thought for a while, his throat running dry. With a shake of his head, he huffed. He could do this, although he’d never done this before. The campus knew him for being sweet and lovely, of course, he could nicely apologise as well.

Gathering a lot of willpower, he dialled Taehyun's phone number. The latter, as expected, didn’t pick up. But as Beomgyu is the most stubborn person in the world, he kept on trying until his limbs hurt from pacing around randomly. Until he wasn't on the university campus anymore.

“Boya~ Why won’t he pick up!!?”

Call it favoritism or whatever but every time he’s about to give up, the author becomes the kindest person ever and decides to show him the path. And as on cue, Beomgyu's eyes land on the café just a few steps away from him.

Through the glass walls, he could see the familiar scarlet-haired boy in a white shirt and barista apron, arranging the coffees before the customers' table while bowing with a smile before turning around and taking back the coffee tray with him.

He stared in awe; the boy never missed to show his dimpled smile to anyone as he went on serving, sometimes getting the bill and giving their changes, sometimes managing the cashier.

Beomgyu pressed his lips together, feeling his heartbeat quickening. He followed every movement with his dazed eyes until some random passer-by bumped into him, and went away without apologising. 

He huffed looking at the back of the person before whipping his head towards Taehyun again.  _ Why am I still here when I’ve already found him!!? _

Although deep down he knew the answer, he preferred to ignore it and run towards the café. The bell chimed the moment he entered and he was about to jump out again, seeing most of the known faces from the campus right there.

Right. This place is the nearest to their university, and so most of the students visit here for regular meals aside from their campus cafeteria.

And Taehyun  _ works _ here????????

“Good eve—” Taehyun turned around at the sound of chime, only to keep his greetings to himself when he saw Beomgyu was the person who just entered, who was already going nuts internally because of the massive audience.

Beomgyu finally looked at the person he was there for, and quickly shoved off the other thoughts. He could care about Taehyun’s workplace later, now he had to clear the misconception that he was fake dating.

“Taehyun…” Beomgyu clasped the scarlet-haired’s wrist before he could move further.

_ “Oooh~ Lover’s quarrel.”  _

They heard the place being filled with whispers, and before it escalated to teasing remarks, Taehyun dragged Beomgyu to the staffs’ area.

“What are you doing?” The older asked incredulously as Taehyun locked the door.

“Shouldn't I be the one to ask you?” Taehyun turned around, “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

The younger raised an eyebrow when Beomgyu didn’t reply, in fact, his whole attention was on something else. Tilting his head in confusion, Taehyun followed the line of his gaze which led him to his outfit.

He’s been working in the café since his classes ended early in the morning, it’s only normal that has taken a toll on him; including tired eyes, messy hair, and worn out hands. 

“Why—” Beomgyu was cut off when Taehyun slapped away his approaching hand.

“I know what you're going to ask, hyung.” The younger sighed, “Why am I working in a place where most of the students come? Or, why do I look like shit?”

Beomgyu grimaced. “But I wasn't going to ask that!” All he wanted to know was why and how Taehyun had hurt his hands.

“If you're here to disrespect me again, please leave.” Taehyun shook his head, and headed towards the door to unlock, leaving Beomgyu alone.

The older gulped, quickly following behind. He wasn't even looking forward, and so he bumped Taehyun from the back. Taehyun gasped but before he could move, Beomgyu had already wrapped his arms around his frame.

“Before you start, let me finish. I've been trying to reach out to you since the morning and you weren't picking up. But then I miraculously saw you here from the other street, that's why I came running.” Beomgyu took a deep breath, loosening his grip when he felt Taehyun not trying to move away. 

“I uhh, have something to say…” The raven-haired then started unsurely.

“I'm *clears throat* s‒sorry for earlier. I'm sorry to lash out on you like that. It was clearly m‒my fault, okay? I'm sorry that I was being disrespectful, I promise I wouldn't do that ever again. I'm very very sorry.” 

_ See, it isn't that hard. _ Beomgyu internally patted himself for finally being done with it.

_ “What are they doing!?” _

_ “Is Beomgyu a‒apologising for real?” _

_ “OMG that's so sweet of him.” _

_ “Love is in the air~” _

_ “See I told you they weren't fake.” _

_ “Tbh I like them more than yeonbin uwu.” _

Taehyun cleared his throat, too flustered to say something; mainly because of the older's actions but also because of how people were suddenly so interested that they'd started clicking pictures of them. But then again, he knew this is what Beomgyu wanted. 

He bit his lower lip, trying to disentangle Beomgyu from him but not too harshly while working on the cashier. “Okay, okay, I forgive you. Now let me work.”

Beomgyu pulled the younger closer this time, his lips grazing the tip of Taehyun's right ear. “You won't leave me, right?”

Taehyun froze, his heart about to win a gold medal in gymnastics at the Olympics.

“You'll still help me, right? Huh? Please tell me you won't send the money back and just disappear.” Beomgyu whispered, rubbing his nose against Taehyun’s cheeks, ignoring the younger’s quiver and hammering chest.

“I w‒won’t, now leave!” Taehyun nudged Beomgyu, trying his best to sound serious and not stutter.

Seemed like that worked as Beomgyu huffed, moving away.

_ “Taehyun and Beomgyu sitting in the tree.” _

_ “K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” _

They looked at the students at the cafeteria who were enjoying the free romance display, and then at each other only to instantly look away. Oh god! How could they forget they were in a public place, and standing at the cashier meant every single one present had their full attention on them! 

_ “Wae~ Why aren’t they kissing?” _

_ “Yes, we want you two to kiss.” _

_ “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” _

Suddenly, the whole cafe, even the customers who weren’t from their college, started chanting loudly. Taehyun, being beyond flustered, cleared his throat before trying to sneakily move away.

But he was stopped again by the same warm hand around his wrist.

Turning around, he saw the older equally blushing. Beomgyu’s eyes flitted over his whole face, eventually landing on his lips that made him visibly gasp. Beomgyu then looked at the younger’s eyes with his own deep ones, his one hand coming to rest on the back of Taehyun’s neck and the other behind his waist. 

And with a slight tug, he leaned forward. Taehyun shut his eyes for what was to come next.

What exactly happened was not what he was expecting but it wasn’t less than breathtaking either; 

Beomgyu’s warm lips were pressed against his forehead and lingered there for a while, his eyes fluttered open just a moment later.

Beomgyu pulled away when the cooings alarmed them as sirens. Taehyun looked up at the older with sparkly eyes, and because he was this close, he could see Beomgyu's lips twitch upwards.

“I–I'll see you later then.” The older finally broke the ice.

“Okay.”

Both still stood there, facing each other, eyes fixed on each other before there was a slight cough from the other side of the counter.

Hurriedly, Beomgyu waved and almost ran out of the café but stopped to look back again.

“Earlier, I wanted to ask why you haven't treated your burned finger yet.” He gestured towards Taehyun's pinky before reaching into his backpack to take out an ointment and hand it over to Taehyun. “Be careful while you're working.”

Taehyun pressed his lips together in guilt, staring at Beomgyu's retreating back until he was no longer in the line of his sight.

He then looked away, his eyes automatically landing on the other human on the counter who was smiling mischievously at him. He had totally forgotten that he— _ they _ weren't alone here.

“Hyunnnie~” Hueningkai teased, Taehyun just scoffed and took away the order-list from his best friend to prepare coffee and food. He quickly went back to the staff section and locked the door, gliding down to sit with his back against it.

Taehyun calmed his breathing, then looked at the ointment Beomgyu gave him.

It was a small gesture, Beomgyu was doing it just for the show, to be called the sweetest boyfriend ever. He knew.

But the fact that Beomgyu had noticed an injury and offered the slightest care was the reason he couldn't stop damn smiling.

On the other hand, Beomgyu had slowed down his steps, far enough from the café because his heart was thumping so loud that he thought if he stayed there any longer Taehyun and the whole world would listen to it.

He knew he had to be excited as he had pulled a PDA stunt that will guarantee his relationship as real, and enough content for him to trend on the university blog.

Rather, all he could think about was Taehyun's flushed cheeks, glimmering eyes and expecting lips.


	12. Candlelight dinners are romantic asf

“Hyung!” Taehyun called louder.

Snapped back to reality, Beomgyu responded, “Uh?”

“My finger is okay now.”

It was the next morning and although Taehyun insisted there was no need, Beomgyu was persistent to put on a bandage around the younger’s pinky when he saw the scarlet-haired making breakfast with his injury. Apparently, according to him, Taehyun was negligent about himself. And all Taehyun could do was sit there prettily while letting Beomgyu take care of him.

Beomgyu’s classes will be over later than usual. Days like these, he'd wonder where he should go with his friends for dinner. But today, especially right now, he was wondering how the things would be between them if he had been braver to  _ actually _ take one more step further both during the game and in the café (read: what it’d be like to kiss him senseless). Even thinking about that made his mouth water.

  
“Hyung, are you still dozing off?”

_ Right. I’m just dozing off, nothing else. _ Beomgyu finally looked away from Taehyun’s lips, shaking his head to finally leave the younger’s hand and get back to his udon noodles.

“Ahh, hyung?” Taehyun asked after a minute, already enjoying his food. “There are a lot of vegetables which are about to rot soon, and some other ingredients nearing their expiry dates. What should I do about those?”

Beomgyu pondered for a moment before a thought crossed his mind, and his cheeks warmed up.

“Why don't you make use of those and make something, I don't know, a fancy dinner? I mean, it’s been years since I’ve last had homemade food and I’m not running to those cheap food carts. So, can you do that for me?”

Beomgyu’s voice contained a glint of sadness in contrast to the hope in his eyes. But Taehyun didn't need those to keep the request, and so he nodded,

“I don't have classes today, and yours finish after 6. I have something to do so I’ll go and be back first, and then get to cook. You can take your time to think and tell me what you want to eat specifically.”

Beomgyu shrugged. “I’m very picky with food but my mother makes sure to not send me anything I won’t eat. So, you can cook whatever you like with the things you find in my fridge.”

Taehyun made a mental note, nodding. He looked up to see the older still staring at him.

“Do you have anything else to say to me?”

“Nuh,” Beomgyu replied before finishing his meal in a hurry and picking his bag to already leave. He highly doubted he wouldn’t try anything  _ funny  _ if he stayed longer.

“See you later—” Before Taehyun could complete, the door closed with a quick slam.

Taehyun waited for a few seconds, staring at the closed door before heaving out a deep sigh. He hid his head between his arms against the table, trying to calm his fast breath. He then peeked up before sitting properly and patting a hand on his chest.

_ Inhale and exhale.  _ Taehyun told himself. It might sound weird but he’s noticed that after the apology scene, Beomgyu has been staring for a bit too long at him. He used to do it before too but now he does it more...openly. 

At first, Taehyun thought he was being delusional, then he started to notice Beomgyu’s intense gaze at his lips, and the way Beomgyu’s Adam’s apple would jiggle while doing so, it always managed to topple Taehyun’s calm facade.

He patted his cheeks as they were fuming up red at the mere thought, shaking his head to not get his hopes too high.

Beomgyu wasn’t interested in him, he knew it clearly. So he couldn’t go on carrying those useless thoughts with him which would only break his heart.

He shook his head before picking up the empty dishes so he could leave already.

**+×+**

Beomgyu stretched his limbs, yawning. Luminism lectures were either boring or he hadn’t much interest in that genre. He looked at his watch which read 6:20 PM which meant he could head home already and thinking about that reminded him of how famished he actually was. He quickly put his books inside his locker and shut it close.

“Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu's eyes widened at the voice, he turned around so fast that he almost slipped. 

“Easy, easy.” The pink-haired male giggled.

“Yeonjun? Hey!” There was the usual cheerfulness in his tone but deep inside there wasn't any desperation. Which didn't even bother him, and he wanted to know why.

“Are you done with your classes?”

Beomgyu nodded with a grin. “Yeah.”

“Great! Me too.” Yeonjun smiled so brightly that it managed to blind his eyes once more. “Saw you and Taehyun at that couple's event and I realized people are wrong about you guys.”

“Huh?”

Yeonjun tilted his head. “I thought you knew. There's a rumor that you're pretending with Taehyun…” He paused when he saw the younger tensing up before reaching to hold one of his hands. “It's okay, Beomgyu. Don't listen to them. I know you guys are real. The way you two were looking at each other… I was kinda envious if I'm being honest.”

Beomgyu looked up at the older, seeing his eyes fixed on their joined hands. Yeonjun's last statement played in his mind on repeat. 

Yeonjun was envious. That solely meant his plan had worked even though he had lost.

The raven-haired smirked smugly, pride blooming up in his chest.

“Anyways, leave all those. How about we have dinner tonight? My treat.” Yeonjun beamed, causing Beomgyu to raise an eyebrow.

“I mean if you’re not busy—”

“Of course, I'd love to!” Beomgyu cut him impatiently. 

_ But Taehyun?  _ He shook the thoughts away. Taehyun could wait. Besides, he had his priorities clearly stated, and it was Taehyun’s job to help him get back with Yeonjun. He needn’t have to feel bad.

“Really?” Yeonjun let out a relieved laugh. “You remember our favorite fusion restaurant  _ Roussillon  _ in Gangnam-daero, right? I’ll be there after I get changed.”

Beomgyu’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. Now that he noticed, Yeonjun was sweating terribly, his hair was damped, his shirt stuck to his body but somehow, it wasn’t making him flustered as it did before they dated, and he only realized those desires were gone a long time ago. 

However, with his one approving nod, Yeonjun walked away, waving. Beomgyu exhaled. This was going so well, in fact, the best.

But Still, he could feel a slight pang in his chest, and he knew the reason for it. He fished out his phone to dial up a certain scarlet-haired.

_ “Hyung, I’ve already set the table—” _

“I can’t have dinner with you.” Beomgyu blurted out. “Yeonjun is treating me to my favorite 7-star tonight.” Although he was excited, his words didn’t sound like that because deep down, he was worried. Worried how Taehyun would feel.

_ “O-Oh, is that so?” _ He spoke through the phone, his voice equivalent to a whisper. It was clear that he was working on something, and had stopped just when Beomgyu said that. A strong feeling of taking his words back urged Beomgyu because he had planned with Taehyun first, and he was just about to give in.

_ “Then, you should go and enjoy.” _

“But—”

_ “Don't worry about me, hyung. We can keep all these for next morning. Besides, we needed him to come to you, right?”  _ Taehyun softly spoke, and after knowing him for more than two weeks, Beomgyu knew he was trying to smile.

“Okay then, if you say so.” Beomgyu muttered, and before he could tell Taehyun to eat without him, the call disconnected.

_Of course, he'd be okay. After all, he's helping me._ Beomgyu bit his lower lip, his chest felt oddly heavy. Then he realized he wasn't supposed to feel like this. Taehyun was there for a limited period of time in his life and as much as he didn't like how it sounded, he couldn't either accept it. Instead, he acknowledged it as _a mere_ _attachment_ for an acquaintance.

The raven-haired slightly slapped his cheeks,  _ Yeah, I shouldn't feel bad for ditching him when I have Yeonjun,  _ and mustered up a cheerful smile before already leaving the campus.

The restaurant was only a 10-minute walk from the university, so he didn't bother to take his car; thinking of taking a nice walk with Yeonjun later and then offering to drop the older male at his apartment.

**+×+**

“Why isn't he here yet!?” Beomgyu looked around for the fifth time now being seated at a table for two. It had been fifteen minutes since he'd reached there.

Beomgyu huffed out a breath of annoyance, picking his phone to scroll through his SNS. 

“I had called Taehyun as you asked but he said he was busy tonight—”

Beomgyu whipped his head towards the familiar voice which had taken his supposed boyfriend's name, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of the person who was also mirroring the same expression at him.

He stood up from his fancy seat in slow-motion, still staring at two males who were now approaching him.

“Oh, Beomgyu? I didn't think you'd be here so soon. I'm sorry if you had to wait too long.” Yeonjun apologetically giggled before noticing the other two looking at him with a confused expression and then at each other with menace.

The pink-haired male cleared his throat to catch their attention. “Soobinnie told me you guys had an encounter before the ‘it couple’ event and stuff that happened there.”

He then turned to Beomgyu, pleading with his eyes, “I was just wondering if we could let the bygones be bygones and already move on. That's why I wanted all four of us to hang out and get on good terms.”

“All four of us?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at the oldest.

Yeonjun nodded, “You, Taehyun, me, and Soobin.”

Beomgyu swallowed the lump in his throat weakly. So, this was what it was about. Yeonjun didn't want to have dinner with him. He wanted Beomgyu to finally forget him and this dinner was just an excuse to remind him that they were exes, and he has moved on, and there was a line between them, and that Beomgyu had a boyfriend now, and things should be left how they were.

“Uhh, it’s a nice thought but I don’t think it needed to be a surprise, you know?” Soobin rubbed the temple of his forehead which kind of alarmed Yeonjun.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be uncomfortable—”

“No, dear. You don’t have to apologize. I’m fine with it if Beomgyu is.” Soobin patted the pink-haired’s head affectionately with an assuring smile, causing Beomgyu to knit his eyebrows.

_ What does he mean he doesn’t have to apologize!? It’s clearly Yeonjun’s fault! _

He noticed the other two still waiting for his response, so he tried to smile which only came out tight-lipped, “Y–Yeah, I don’t have any problem too.”

“Then we should find a better seat.” Soobin eyed the table for two before Yeonjun agreed and dragged his boyfriend to find a table for three instead.

Beomgyu, suddenly feeling out of place in his go-to favorite 7-star, shook his head and decided to go with the flow. After all, it was Yeonjun he was here for.

And that decision surely weighed on him real pathetically.

All he did was pick on the signature dish of the restaurant that Yeonjun had bought him, and sip on his fine red wine which he couldn’t let go of while he was here.

But everything tasted bland tonight.

He felt like nothing but an intruder, a third-wheeler who was there to cheer for the couple before him as they normally carried on with their daily snuggles and smooches. Well, Beomgyu wanted to thank them for having the decency to not go over the board in front of him at least.

“I wish Taehyun could also join us.” Yeonjun finally pouted looking his way, his eyes contained what Beomgyu abhorred the most– sympathy. And Beomgyu's heart did a flip; he didn't know if it was because of the unwanted emotion from Yeonjun, or because it was Taehyun he was talking about.

Come to think of it, Beomgyu now regretted canceling his plans with the scarlet-haired boy. He knew Taehyun had no reason to feel bad, he knew he himself didn't have any reason to feel guilty. But Beomgyu's a human too, he can't control his own emotions.

“Yeah, it'd be nicer if at least he was here,” Beomgyu muttered, assuming he wouldn't be third-wheeling if that was the situation.

“Oh? Yeonjun?” 

The trio of the Chois turned towards the too familiar female voice, Beomgyu being the only one to widen his eyes at the presence.

Yeji came into the view, wearing all Dior apparel and Lia's arm around her's. She only waved at Yeonjun first as they were close because of the same majors. But then she noticed the other two males, the signature smirk making its way to her lips in an instant.

“So Yeonjun has both his ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend wrapped around his pinky, huh?” Yeji chuckled, causing Lia to nudge her side slightly.

The pink-haired male in question just cackled as if Yeji had cracked a joke, waving his hands in dismissal, “It's not like that, Yeji-ah. Taehyun was also supposed to join us but he couldn't. I simply wanted all of us to get along with one another.”

“Right. Beomgyu has already moved on with Taehyun and it’s too evident,” Lia sweetly smiled at Beomgyu, Yeonjun nodding his head in approval. “Even though they couldn't win, they were my personal favorite.”

Beomgyu ducked his head down to chug up his red wine, not quite understanding the reason why all of them thought he looked good with Taehyun, instead of Yeonjun, albeit his pulse racing a mile.

“I think we should throw a party for the winning couple.” Yeji suggested out of nowhere.

“Ah, there's no need. Besides, Soobin doesn't like to party—”

“Oh, come on~” Yeji cut Yeonjun off with a whine. “Soobin, you can't be a party-pooper when both his ex and your boyfriend himself is a party animal.” She smirked.

Soobin raised an eyebrow at her, knowing what she was trying to do. All she needed was juicy gossip, and so she was trying to stir a drama between Soobin and Beomgyu. He shook his head in disappointment, wondering why did he even choose to study how human brains and their body languages worked. It was such a pain in the ass to always be the quickest one to read the room.

“Guys~ don't deny, please. The previous winners, Jennie eonnie and Jongin oppa had also done this for us. Because as hosts we enjoyed the event, I think we can do at least this much.” Yeji whined again while Lia slightly smacked her arm. “What do you think, Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu dropped the fork in his hand to the table, making it clink with a soft thud. He abruptly stood up to level his eyes with Yeji.

“Sure, Yeji noona. You should host a party for them, and invite me too if that's what exactly you're planning.” He boldly spat, not even bothering to sugar-coat his words as usual. “I'll be there but I won't be alone, I'll be there with my yeobo. I'll be there with  _ my  _ Taehyunnie.”

Lia was about to apologize for her girlfriend’s reckless words like the angel she was, hadn't he cast away the handkerchief he was using, this time glaring at Yeonjun.

“Thanks for the treat, Yeonjun. I'm already full.” Beomgyu chastised, even though he had barely eaten a grain.

And then he started to stride away to already exit the restaurant. Yeonjun called him from behind but he couldn’t care, especially when his eyes were prickling with tears.

Beomgyu gasped out loud when he stopped to finally take a breather. He didn’t know for how long he was running, or how far he had already gone. A small realization hit him that he had left his car in the university parking lot but then again, it was for the better.

Beomgyu wiped the corner of his eyes. Why were they doing this to him? Why was he expecting Yeonjun to run after him when that boy didn't even do it while he was caught on cheating!?

He took small steps forward, his legs hurt but he wanted to walk. No matter where they took him, he wanted to walk. Although the road he was walking on was empty, he needed to go on.

Suddenly, he felt a harsh tug on his wrist, and damn was he petrified when he turned around to see a thug holding a sharp object in front of his pretty face.

“Give me everything you have!” He spoke with a filthy expression, his voice gruff.

Beomgyu swallowed. It was the moment he realized agreeing to this dinner was his life’s worst mistake.

**+×+**

_ “Okay then, if you say so.” _

As soon as those words came from the other side of the phone, Taehyun knew it was his time to move away. And so, although he knew Beomgyu was about to say something else, Taehyun had already disconnected the call.

He had no reason to complain when he was the one to sign up for this, despite knowing Beomgyu's priority was only Yeonjun.

He sighed, and then looked at the nicely decorated table.

Although Beomgyu mostly ate at the kitchen counter, he had a nice dining table in his apartment which was barely used. Taehyun had an idea to clean the table a little bit and place all the food on it, so they could have their dinner without breaking things and in a comfortable way.

He eyed the spicy stir-fried chicken, the cooker containing rice, the cheese pancakes, the egg rolls, the tofu curry, the blood sausages, and finally, his eyes darted to the things he was busy working on for almost the last three days— the scented candles, and the roller fragrances.

He touched the surface of one of the candles delicately, only to be interrupted by a loud grumble from his belly. He was staying hungry on purpose so that he could enjoy the little dinner with Beomgyu. His eyes glazed with tears as he let the smile fade away. He should've expected this coming. 

After all, how could his homey candlelight dinner ever compare to Yeonjun’s 7-star restaurant treat?

Within these past days, he had to give up two part-time jobs as per Beomgyu's request to spend more time helping him. And that's why he was going on a tight budget. But he was thankful to Beomgyu for letting him at least eat with him. Tonight, he could go hungry, he's spent days like these so he knew it wouldn't cause him much problem.

Taehyun, sighing once again, walked up to the kitchen and grabbed some clear containers to store the food and put them in the refrigerator nicely. And about the candles he'd made for the older— he put them back inside the brown paper bag he’d brought those in and placed them on top of the kitchen counter.

After all, those were for Beomgyu.

However, he left the apartment with a heavy heart.

He had walked a long way already when he decided he had to stop thinking about what if Beomgyu hadn't been called by Yeonjun and how they could be enjoying their dinner, and checked his watch to see how much time he had to spare before his next work which was after midnight. 

That's when he noticed two figures, rather in a peculiar position.

Taehyun had to squint his eyes because it was a dark lane, and what he saw made his eyes double the size; a weird man was pointing a cutter towards—

“Beomgyu hyung!?” 

The scarlet-haired made a quick run towards them only for the hooligan-like man to point the sharp object towards him instead.

“Taehyun! What are you doing here!?”

“Talk about yourself! I thought you were on a date with Yeonjun hyung!” Although the word  _ date _ stung Taehyun’s chest, he couldn’t express his own anguish because that would be selfish.

“Date, my foot!” Beomgyu chuckled sadly. Taehyun could tell something had happened and noted that to ask later.

“Stop with all those useless greetings and hand me over everything you have, or else —” The man pulled Beomgyu’s wrist and twisted him around to point the cutter against his neck, “—I’ll have to do anything.”

“OMG nononono.” Beomgyu blabbered, panicking with his hands up in the air. “T–Take everything but please don’t harm us.”

But before the wicked man laughed and reached his pockets, Taehyun kicked his guts to free Beomgyu. He wasted no time and grabbed the man in a chokehold as he at once placed his forearm in the front of the man’s neck, making it hard for him to breathe.

The man struggled for a while, poking Taehyun’s arm with the cutter to scare him but the scarlet-haired only tightened his hold which forced the man to drop his weapon. When Taehyun realized it was enough, he let go and immediately the hooligan made a run for his life, not forgetting to turn around and spit a curse.

Taehyun gasped for breath. For a minute it was okay but then he was pulled into a tight back-hug, the familiar pair of pale arms coming from behind to wrap around his frame, a blob of dark fluffy hair resting on the side of his neck.

“He hit you here, right? Are you hurt? ” Beomgyu whispered, caressing the area in Taehyun’s arm where the cutter was being pointed; the actions were enough to flare-up goosebumps in the younger’s body.

“I–I’m okay, Beomgyu hyung.” Taehyun assured, wondering why Beomgyu was acting so protective towards him when he  _ himself _ was the one in danger who had the sharp object pointed at his neck. Knowing him, he should’ve gone on a fussy princess mode by now.

Beomgyu nuzzled, humming, “Gosh! What would’ve I done if something had happened to you because of me!?”

Taehyun, already turning rubescent, pressed his lips together before coming up with anything to ignore the swelling of his chest. “Then you might have to pay a penalty to the website I work for.”

The older laughed out, and Taehyun followed too. They stayed like that in silence; Taehyun fitted perfectly in Beomgyu’s arms. The younger subtly tried to free himself but he realized Beomgyu didn’t want to leave him yet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taehyun asked when he thought was the right time, still careful in case, Beomgyu didn’t want to.

“He...didn’t call me out on a date. His only motive was to get me and Soobin on good terms.” Beomgyu spoke with a tint of sadness.

Taehyun perked up at the blue-haired male’s name. “Soobin hyung was there too? Oh! He had called me—”

“It’d better if you were there for me.” Beomgyu sniffled, and in a swift movement, Taehyun turned around to face the older.

“Hyung...are you crying!?”

Beomgyu whined and latched onto Taehyun, hiding on the crook of his neck while keeping his hands circled around the younger's waist. Taehyun was baffled at the sudden action but he calmly reached to tangle his fingers with Beomgyu's dark strands.

“I was thinking maybe, just maybe, he wanted to spend some time with me. Or tell me that I was better than Soobin.” Beomgyu continued with a croaky voice, “Had I known I was only making a fool out of myself, I would've never gone to him running!”

“Shh, it's okay hyung.” Taehyun coaxed, massaging his hair. “If it's hurting you, let's not talk about it.”

The younger let Beomgyu cry, trying to adjust to the tingling sensation. Then a question crossed his mind when he looked around.

“Hyung, where's your car?”

“I left it at BHU's parking lot.” Taehyun could feel the older's sulking pout against his collarbone.

“Are you not tired?”

Beomgyu hummed, making Taehyun smile at his adorableness. 

“Do you want me to give you a piggyback?”

This time, Taehyun felt Beomgyu raising his eyebrows as a sign of contemplating.

The younger chuckled. “I can manage, hyung. And your apartment is near.”

“But, Hyunnie—”

“You just saw I’m stronger than you, right?” Taehyun cut him, giggling when the older playfully punched him; his insides warming up at the nickname.

“Okay, then.” Beomgyu muttered, and it only took Taehyun a minute to turn around again and carry the older in his back securely to already start walking.

“Have you eaten, Taehyun-ah?”

The scarlet-haired hesitated before answering. “Uhh… Not yet.” 

“Me too.” Beomgyu huffed, resting his head sideways on Taehyun's shoulders, his legs dangling on either sides. “I'm sorry I ditched you for that stupid treat. Let's go and eat all the yummy food you made for me with so much effort.” 

_ And love. _ Taehyun wanted to complete, instead he added with a soft chuckle, “Sure. I also have gifts to make you feel better.”

“Gifts!!?” It was cute to hear the usual exhilarated tone from the older.

“Yeah, remember what you had asked for? I’ve made you perfumes and candles myself, and I’m sure you’re gonna love them!”

At that, all the bitterness and sadness from earlier disappeared momentarily as Beomgyu squealed in excitement.

“Yayy! My yeobo here has planned out a romantic dinner date, and I don’t need any Yeonjun!” He half-joked, not realizing the effect his words had on the younger.

For the rest of their way, Taehyun couldn't stop grinning like an idiot whereas Beomgyu had to force his eyes to keep trained on Taehyun's red ears while having to hold in the urge to kiss the two moles in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when our fandom will ever learn the importance of streaming and voting... *sighs deeply* all I can do is fold my hands and request y'all to stream TXT's MVs and vote on SMA🙏🙏
> 
> also, Force & Blue Hour jpn ver. issa smash!!


	13. Seven minutes in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, let me inform please don't think I hate Yeji😭😭 For the story purpose, she's annoying.

“We can go home if you aren't liking it here.”

Beomgyu tore his gaze away from the blue-pink couple dancing in the middle of the place to Taehyun beside him.

At last, he really came to the party Yeji and Lia hosted for the ‘It couple’ of the year. They had rented out an entire party center and invited everyone. It’d only add the positive points to his book that he was there at the party to support his ex-boyfriend’s win.

But no matter how hard he tried to hide, Taehyun could see the displeasure in his eyes as he sipped on his beer.

“No. If we do that, everyone might think I’m jealous.” Beomgyu shook his head, and the younger could only sigh.

“Okay, guys here me out!” Lia clapped her hands to gain attention. “I guess we all are kinda tired after all the dancings, so how about we play some fun games?”

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Someone from the crowd suggested, and some others followed, “Booooo~”

Taehyun yawned. If he was being honest, the only parties he’s ever been to were the ones he accompanied Beomgyu. Apparently, he came to accept the fact that parties weren’t his cup of tea. Give him some essential oils and required filtration commodities, he’ll give you an exquisite perfume. Provide him some wax and your favorite fragrance oil, he’ll give you an aromatic candle. Ask him how organic chemistry actually works, he’ll explain it to you in detail. But parties? Nah! 

He once again checked on Beomgyu when people were still suggesting their favorite games and the others were not approving, the older snickering the whole time. Taehyun knew Beomgyu wasn’t happy and wanted to be by Yeonjun’s side but he couldn’t stop him from wondering how it’d be if Beomgyu had those eyes for him.

Taehyun cleared his throat, looking away. He knew it was wrong, especially when he had promised to not be selfish. His eyes wandered about and landed on Hueningkai who was with his group of friends – Jay, Jake & Sunghoon with Hyunjin & Jeongin as new additions – on the other side of the room but the wavy-haired had his eyes fixed on him and Beomgyu. And the way Hueningkai let a lop-sided smirk play on his lips when their eyes met, Taehyun knew he was only one step away from his own embarrassment.

“Lia noona~” Hueningkai cutely waved both his hands, Taehyun already facepalming and hoping the ground would open up for him to hide. “Since this party is a celebration for our ‘it’ couple, why don’t we play a couple-games to bring them closer?”

The crowd wasn’t quite happy at his suggestion as that’s what they saw or did in the event, and for once in his life, Taehyun was relieved Hueningkai would be turned down. But the wavy-haired best friend of Taehyun definitely had different plans.

“How about we play seven minutes in heaven?”

Taehyun, with wide eyes, craned his head towards Hueningkai, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

For a few seconds, the crowd was silent but it was the calm before the storm as the place filled with teasing coos and complimenting remarks towards Hueningkai. It was very clear that they liked the idea from the way someone had called one of the attendants to bring them empty closets, and Taehyun internally prayed he and Beomgyu could escape their eyes.

“Then whom should we send in first?” Lia asked when a few cupboards were placed in the middle. 

The most obvious names taken by the crowd was Yeonjun and Soobin, making Taehyun glance at his side only to see Beomgyu huffing out a breath and rolling his eyes. He noticed Hueningkai’s evil grin again, and he was about to shake his head in a pleading manner before Yeji interrupted everyone’s conversations;

“How about we send Beomgyu and Yeonjun first?”

This time Beomgyu was the one who had his eyes wide and shook was an understatement to his expression. 

“I mean, they are exes with different boyfriends, so wouldn't you guys wanna know in what situation they'd be caught in front of their boyfriends!?” Yeji giggled, and it was about time Lia had pure rage written on her face. She walked towards her girlfriend with knitted eyebrows and whispered something. But Yeji only giggled more, her girlfriend sighing defeatedly as she knew it was to no avail.

“Okay, to be fair, let's make Soobin and Taehyun go into one closet at the same time and make their closets face each other. Let's see who's the loyalest of all.”

Taehyun's head went blank for a moment when he looked over where Soobin was, their eyes met and he could clearly see the discomfort in the older's eyes, he was sure he was no better. If he looked at his side instead, he wouldn't have missed Beomgyu being unusually fidgety.

Taehyun silently prayed someone would oppose the idea but then he was reminded of Beomgyu's stares at Yeonjun. His backing out might mean Beomgyu losing the chance to have his moment with Yeonjun. No matter how much the idea hurt, Taehyun knew he had to be Beomgyu's support system.

“I have no problem with it.” Soobin suddenly broke the ice, surprising everyone. Which resulted in the following wild roar from the crowd.

And among everyone, Taehyun could see the baffled expression of Hueningkai, who hadn't even imagined his plan would backfire this way.

**+×+**

The door slammed shut, and it was all silent. The wood made the sound of the audience muffled as they could only hear each other’s breathing while they stood in two farthest corners of the small closet.

Taehyun gulped, side-glancing at Soobin who was surprisingly composed.

“Why did you agree to this?” The scarlet-haired dared to ask softly.

Soobin, as if he now realized someone else was also there, hummed, “Because I trust Yeonjun.”

“You do?” Taehyun blinked, “I mean, are you not worried that he might…?”   
  
Soobin chuckled, “He might hook-up with Beomgyu? No.”

The younger smiled. The amount of trust Soobin had on Yeonjun and how nonchalantly he could let that out was amazing. If it were someone else, they mightn’t do the same for who was known to be a ‘cheater’ by many.

“In fact, I’m glad they can talk now. It might help to cheer-up Yeonjun.”

“Huh?”

“I do acknowledge what we did was far worse than what could’ve happened if they were still together, which was never based on love. But that doesn’t mean I’d allow anything or anyone to meddle with Yeonjun’s mental health. He really regrets not trying harder to talk to Beomgyu whenever he’d be a brat and walk off but I know Yeonjun could’ve never made him sit and talk it out because he always had a soft corner for Beomgyu, even if not in a romantic way, he genuinely cared and still cares for him.

“That’s why I want them to talk. Last night’s dinner was his plan which I neither had any idea about nor could I say no to, and I think he really wanted to talk before Yeji appeared and Beomgyu dashed out. But what he doesn’t realize is that they need privacy, they need to talk it out without me or anyone else hijacking and influencing their conversation. 

“I want him to listen and tolerate Beomgyu’s harsh accusations one last time so that he can also proudly keep his point of view, so that he can end it without any strings attached. Beomgyu deserves this conversation, and so does Yeonjun.”

Taehyun dumbly batted his eyes. He had never seen Soobin talk this much at once before, and that too only made sense. He thought Soobin hated — at least disliked — Beomgyu. But he never knew Soobin actually thought about the bigger picture. He accepted that he and Yeonjun cheating on Beomgyu wasn’t fair, no matter how shitty Yeonjun was being treated. And for that reason, he wished Beomgyu had his portion of proper explanation.

“You guys really love each other, don’t you?” Taehyun couldn’t help but whisper quietly, wondering if he could ever mean that much to someone.

“That, we do.” Soobin smiled but then after a few seconds, he asked, “What about you? Why are you allowing this?”

Taehyun chewed on his bottom lip, rummaging his brain to find a believable excuse before clearing his throat to answer, “My reason is the same as yours—”

“No, I’m not talking about this game.” Soobin faced him for the first time ever since they’ve been locked in the small space, squinting his eyes in a scrutinizing manner. “What I mean to ask is,

“Why are you allowing Beomgyu to pretend that he likes you?” 

**+×+**

Although all he’s been waiting for was to be left alone with Yeonjun so that he could finally make a move, this situation wasn’t fascinating him too much.

But that didn’t mean he would give up. No! He has embarrassed himself, hired a fake boyfriend, and even maintained a good relationship record with him, all for what? For Yeonjun. So, this shouldn’t be affecting him the way it was.

Yes, Soobin and Taehyun being locked in one closet was affecting him to the point that he had his palms itching, he wanted to pound his fists on something, he had his teeth gritting thinking of all the possibilities of Soobin, the boyfriend-burglar, trying to steal his Taehyun from him.

_ Wait! My Taehyun?? _ Beomgyu’s throat became dry at the thought, he quickly shook his head. There was no way he would feel possessive towards Taehyun. Why the heck would he? He reminded himself Taehyun wasn’t important, no, he shouldn’t care that much for a person who was here for his money.

_ Once I get Yeonjun back, I’ll eventually forget Taehyun _ . Beomgyu tried to smile, despite the slight ache in his chest.

“So,” He cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t we start already?”

Yeonjun looked at him, confused. “Start what?”

“We’re playing seven minutes in heaven if you're forgetting.” Beomgyu laughed to lighten up the mood but then shut his mouth because it didn’t help much.

Yeonjun, remaining unimpressed, let out a disbelieving chuckle. “Uhh, Beomgyu we both have boyfriends, and I don't—”

“And? This should be easier for you.” The raven-haired, facing the other, shrugged. Yeonjun stayed silent as Beomgyu kept staring at him as if he were playing dumb or didn't grasp how his words sounded.

“Are you implying that because I cheated on you, it should be easier for me to hook-up with anyone just for a game?”

Beomgyu was taken aback, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. It took him a whole minute before his eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then do you mind me elaborating exactly what you mean?” Yeonjun asked with a strained voice.

Beomgyu looked around, thinking of whatever he could but then pressed his lips in a thin line due to the lack of better words, causing Yeonjun to shake his head and chuckle sadly.

“It’s okay, you won’t be able to. After all, I’m the one at fault.”

The younger was about to open his mouth before Yeonjun cut him.

“But I'm surprised that you're willing to hook-up with me behind Taehyun's back. What makes you so different from me?”

“Excuse me! What?” Beomgyu, now fully faced to the older, knitted his eyebrows. “Hadn't you ever cheated on me, we would've never been in this situation.”

Yeonjun looked at him in the eyes. Although it was dark inside the closest, Beomgyu could see the disbelief in his expression.

“Every single one of you only blames me for our situation but no one even asks how I feel about it. Do you think I enjoyed falling for someone else behind my boyfriend's back? Do you think it was easy for me to come to terms with the fact that I was never in love with you? Do you think I should be proud knowing my boyfriend only cared about my money, and how many people admired me? 

“Have you ever thought how every petty accusation you'd throw at me would always leave me feeling like shit? And then you'd appear in my classroom and gracefully lie about how I did things to persuade you, only to see others dying in jealousy. Do you know that, gradually, it started to lower my self-esteem whenever people threw mocking comments at me? I tried to talk to you, I tried my best to explain that we should solve our issues with proper communication and behind closed doors but you always needed an audience to say that you love me.

“Later when I thought about it, I realized that’s what you really and only care about.”

Beomgyu gulped, looking away from Yeonjun before muttering casually, “Isn’t that why we were known to be the perfect couple?”

The pink-head wiped his cheeks, and Beomgyu now realized that he was crying. He wasn’t sure how to coax him because he’d never seen him cry and he didn't know what to do, come to think about it, they never even sat and talked like normal couples do.

“Why is it that what people think is more important than a healthy relationship for you!?” Yeonjun sniffled, trying his best to not speak louder. You never know which creep might be hearing you.

“You’d never understand, no one does” Beomgyu crossed his arms, barely scoffing.

“And no one would even want to if  _ you _ don’t make them understand, Beomgyu. Also, stop obsessing over what people think about you, it’s your life and people will always find ways to discourage you but you have to make an effort to find the right people who actually care about you.

“I know I don’t have any right but I’m telling you this from my own experience; the people who named us ‘the perfect couple’ are the same ones who backbite about you, saying that you don’t deserve me or you’re mean and cruel and other bullshit as such. They’re also the people who are now rooting for me and Soobin, albeit calling us and especially Soobin by mean names when they don’t even know half of the story.”

Beomgyu just hummed in response, his eyes fixed on his shoes. He knew Yeonjun was crying but his reflexes didn’t tell him to do something to comfort the other, neither did his heart. Perhaps, he knew he never cared about Yeonjun that much.

“They’re also the same exact people who are enjoying this situation the most, they think because we’ve dated each other we might lose ourselves here and do something so they can use it as entertainment, and if things don't happen their way, we’ll be labeled as boring. No matter how you are, there will always be a number of people ready to drag you down.”

Beomgyu sighed. “But you said you were envious! I thought you finally meant you missed me? I thought you wanted to win the game with me?”

Yeonjun blinked before letting out a timid scoff, “I meant Soobin and I were being so shy with each other but you and Tae were so confidently romancing—” To which Beomgyu wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn’t put his finger on how more shamelessly they wanted to hold each other during the game because what they were doing was completely R-rated if you ask him. “—and the game isn’t even that important, it’s not even about winning or losing, it’s about with whom you’re doing it. That’s the only thing that matters.”

“So are these the words you’d use if you had broken up with me in a civilized way?” Beomgyu asked in a stern voice, still not looking at the older. He wasn’t sad, he never was, in fact, he discovered he was just mad because they never had  _ this _ discussion— the last one before they parted ways.

“Probably.” Yeonjun chuckled. “Also, I lied that Soobin and I were seeing each other for two months.”

“I– what!??” Finally, Beomgyu lifted his head, and he could see Yeonjun smiling sheepishly as his eyes were now adjusted to the dark.

“Yeah, back when I was emotionally disturbed, I had convinced myself to seek professional help. I got scheduled for every Thursday, and everything was going normal but then one day my therapist couldn’t make it so he sent someone on his behalf. That’s when I met Soobin, he was there for one of his assignments. Those two hours of my session felt like, I don't know, heaven would be the most fitting word. And after that, I couldn’t stop thinking about his kind and comforting words.” Yeonjun slightly laughed at the memory, Beomgyu listening carefully. “I kinda liked him more than my therapist, so I stopped going to him and searched for Soobin instead. Of course, he didn't agree at first but he eventually helped me out. Gradually, I fell for him and I knew he did too but we both understood it was wrong, and he didn't want to think about us before I had enough self-confidence to face you. It's been two months since then.”

“Then are you guys pretending?” Beomgyu asked almost impatiently, the word  _ too _ barely managed to stay inside.

“What?! No!!! It's not like that at all. The day you left for Daegu after our argument, I'd called him over to drink and cry. He stayed there with me for days and never left. I don't know how but I guess it was the heat of the moment that led us to confess, and then a moment happened which escalated to something more…. that you had to see us that way the next morning.” Yeonjun was red by now, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn't want to lose that opportunity to finally do something, even though I was wrong. I mean, that’s still considered cheating but I'm sorry because if I hadn’t lied then, it could be that I'd never have the courage to end things with you.

“I'm very sorry that you had to go through all these, although I was the one who suggested that we should date. You didn't deserve it, Beomgyu, I know you can be a better person. That's why I wanted us to get along but if you don't want to, I'd totally understand.”

They stood there for a few minutes, silent and quiet in a comfortable manner. Yeonjun was done, and Beomgyu knew a burden had been removed from his shoulders the way he sighed. The raven-haired wished to tell him that it was okay. Call him petty or whatever but it wasn't that easy and simple for him to forgive a person just like that. 

But he could try, after all, he was the one who never wanted to be there for his partner. 

So he opened his mouth to at least assure that he might've accepted his apology but he still needed time to get free with Yeonjun and Soobin. But he was interrupted by Yeji's voice, and although he couldn't grasp her words, the door flung opened at the same time with the other closet as well.

The scene in front of him made his heart skip a beat in such a displeasing way (which was supposed to hurt when Yeonjun was  _ officially _ breaking up with him) that he pat a hand to calm himself;

Soobin was hugging Taehyun who had his face hidden in the taller's chest, getting his back rubbed in comforting circles.

_ “What's happening though!?” _

_ “I thought we'd see Beomjun make-out…?” _

_ “Right, right, it would've been fun to watch a love rectangle.” _

_ “Gosh, they're so boring!” _

And then the small crowd left it there to proceed with other couples, only Lia stayed back to ask if Taehyun was genuinely okay but when Hueningkai ensured it was all good, she also went away.

“Excuse me, now please get out of the closest, we need it for others.” 

Beomgyu came out of the trance at Yeji's voice again, and he noticed Yeonjun wasn't there anymore, already had made his way to Taehyun to pat his head along with Hueningkai in the drinks counter.

“Soobinnie, what happened to him?” Yeonjun asked, concerned about the sniffling boy.

Beomgyu waited for Soobin's answer, only to be glared at coldly by the latter for a second before he shook his head.

“He was just letting out his pain.”

_ Pain? What pain? Why Soobin? Why not me? _ Beomgyu’s mind clouded with such thoughts, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why he was feeling so anxious when he didn’t have any reason to. 

He knew this was the moment he could show how caring he was but he couldn’t bring himself to put on an act because he couldn’t figure out why there was a genuine concern working inside of him which he may add, never did for others.

And so, he just stood there foolishly, scared to indulge himself in someone about whom he was so sure he would never fall for, yet his heart was saying otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💝A reminder: No matter if you're Yeonjun or Beomgyu or maybe even Soobin of the story, you and your feelings are valid💝


	14. Outside of your world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update :)

“Why are you allowing Beomgyu to pretend that he likes you?” 

“What!?” 

Now, Taehyun wasn't the type to lose his composure this quick but that particular question was totally uncalled for.

“I m–mean no, why would I do—”

“It's okay. You don't have to deny it anymore.” Soobin said nonchalantly. “I had my doubts because Beomgyu is an open book but your reaction tells it all. Besides, I had accidentally heard you guys at that party, you know, when Beomgyu cornered you and told you to get out and stuff. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.”

Taehyun's shoulders slumped defeatedly, yep there was no scope of lying anymore. Soobin knew more than enough to come to that conclusion.

The blue-haired male patiently waited for an answer which never came, never stopping to observe Taehyun. He sighed as he could sense what was going on. “By any chance, is he doing this to make Yeonjun jealous?”

Taehyun chewed his lower lip, looking down at his shoes, and then nodded, causing Soobin to let out a breath he was holding but not the annoying kind.

“What about you, Taehyun? You love him, don’t you?”

“P–Please don’t tell him.” Taehyun turned to Soobin with pleading eyes and dang, the older’s heart ached for him. He reached for Taehyun’s head to give a soft pat.

“Hyung, I admit I think what you guys did was wrong but it’s not that I want to break you two and trust me the situation was just so complicated that I had to agree.” Taehyun rambled on with his eyes getting teary. As a concerned brother, Soobin pulled the younger to his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain anything.” Soobin rubbed comforting circles behind his back and the way Taehyun grabbed onto him to let out the tears he’d been containing, and the older knew he was seeking comfort. “Knowing Beomgyu, it's only fair for him to try to get Yeonjun back, in fact, I was a bit shocked when he said he’d forgiven us that easily. And I’m glad you’re the one to have his back because I know no one else can have patience like you, no one else can love him like you.”

“But he doesn’t love me, he will never,” Taehyun mumbled with his hoarse voice.

“You don’t know about that, Taehyun-ah. He might be fussy but he has to fall for you when he sees you’re way more than what he wants. Don’t lose hope, and just be yourself.”

Taehyun, in response, only whimpered.

“But tell me if he hurts you. I mightn’t hit him or something but I can make him understand how amazing you are, and how amazing he would be with you.” Soobin tried swaying the younger side-to-side but failed because of the small space so he just put his cheek above the younger’s red fluffy head. “You and Hyuka are more precious to me than you think, I hope you know that.”

Taehyun wasn’t in a state to form coherent words, yet he wanted to respond to Soobin; he wanted to tell that Soobin was too sweet for his own good, and the moment he was going to do that, he heard someone informing them that the door was opening and then that's what happened.

In a span of minutes, he heard murmurs of people outside and that didn't let him tear away from the older, he didn't want to be seen as a crybaby. It was the moment he heard Hueningkai and Yeonjun's concerned voices when he felt a bit safe and pulled away, his mind automatically missing his most loved one. And so without even wasting a second, he searched for Beomgyu instantly.

The raven-haired had turned away to leave, and that only increased the void in his heart.

**+×+**

Beomgyu shuffled from this side to that. It was broad daylight but he couldn't bring himself to untangle from the comforter. Sighing for the nth time, he gathered all his might to finally leave his bed and walk past the living room to be met by the familiar figure working in the kitchen.

“Oh? Are you awake?” The scarlet-haired turned around slightly as if he'd sensed his presence and then got back to doing the dishes. But within those few seconds Beomgyu could see the younger's red puffy eyes. “I have early classes today, and I might be busy till late at night because of work. So I already had breakfast and yours is on the counter—”

Beomgyu's mind blurred, he couldn't catch the next words as his body acted on its reflex; he found his own legs walking towards the younger and the next thing he knew was his arms were wrapped around Taehyun's waist with his head on the back of Taehyun's shoulders.

_ Warm _ . 

Beomgyu scrunched his eyes shut, relishing the feeling. He felt Taehyun tense up a bit at first but then the younger composed himself under his touch. The tap was now off, meaning it was pure silence surrounding them. But it wasn't uncomfortable for any of them, instead, Taehyun had tilted his head for the older to have access to his neck, so Beomgyu snuggled closer, Taehyun's thumbs circling around the back of Beomgyu's hands.

He smelled so incredible — floral & powdery — just like a newborn baby that Beomgyu intentionally or unintentionally had to peck him.

“H–Hyung.” Taehyun quivered, slightly facing the other, and he was so close that Beomgyu could see the blush dusted over his cheeks. The younger fully turned, worrying Beomgyu that this was going to get awkward. 

Until Taehyun asked, “What's wrong? You seem down.”

Beomgyu stared at the younger's face for a while, wondering what magic he used to decode his emotions. With a deep sigh, he shook his head. 

“Yeonjun broke up with me.”

Taehyun tilted his head, expression giving away his confusion. 

“I mean, he broke up with me officially. He broke up with me the way he was supposed to. He told me all my wrong-doings and how he suffered because of that. He's made it clear that he'd never want to get back with me and I realized that I'm just wasting my time—”

Taehyun cut off the older, pulling him in a hug to massage his hair. 

“It's okay, hyung. You're rambling too fast, please breath.”

That's only when Beomgyu realized that he was actually crying. He sniffled as more tears followed, “I–I never meant to…I just never noticed…”

“Shh.” Taehyun whispered softly. And then Beomgyu had to be quiet. The younger rubbed one of his shoulders in a comforting manner, his other hand pulled on the dark strands, not enough to hurt him.

Beomgyu just pulled Taehyun closer by his waist, spoiling himself in the younger's scent although he was given the same one as a gift.

“If you're feeling too down, don't attend classes today. Eat and rest only.” Taehyun spoke after what seemed like an eternity, and Beomgyu could only hum.

**+×+**

It was already dark but Beomgyu couldn't get himself some sleep.

Later when Taehyun had proposed to make lunch and dinner before he left, Beomgyu had declined the offer. He had said he'd get himself some delivery food. And he did. But the raven-haired only then realized that he didn't have an appetite for the restaurant food anymore.

_ I'm getting too used to his presence _ . 

That's what Beomgyu thought when he was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling all too empty.

He didn't know why he was feeling that way. Was it because of Yeonjun? Maybe, he wasn't over his ex-boyfriend yet. But deep down, Beomgyu knew that wasn't the real case, in fact, they never had that kind of connection that would make one miss the other.

Beomgyu momentarily shut his eyes and opened with a gasp.

Enough. He couldn't help but grab his phone from the nightstand and dial the first number in his favorites list.

_ “Yes, Beomgyu hyung?” _ The receiver answered a bit too quickly.

Beomgyu licked his dry lips as his heart picked up the familiar pace, thinking of any excuse which could be used to avoid the situation. Instead, he ended up replying honestly,

“Taehyun-ah, I'm having trouble sleeping.”

_ “Is that so?”  _ He heard some light footsteps, and the background voices became muffled. 

“Where are you right now, Taehyun? And why is it so noisy there, Taehyun?” Beomgyu asked. He liked taking that name.

_ “Oh! I'm working, hyung.”  _

“At this fucking hour!!!?” Beomgyu sat up with a jump on his bed, he looked at his clock instantly which read it was past midnight.

_ “Yeah, because it’s umm...a bar.” _ Taehyun answered, clearing his throat. 

Beomgyu heard his breath through the phone, and dang was he pissed! Not because Taehyun was working at a bar, no, he knew the younger wouldn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t know how or why but he had this oddly strong trust in him. But he was pissed at the person who was making this (read: his) precious little bub work till so late in the night. Did they not even consider how the heck Taehyun would get home or if he had morning classes to attend!?

Oh God, even thinking about that was riling up Beomgyu and he needed to punch someone in the face and slap some senses to them—

_ “...ahh, yes, I'll be there, just give me a second.” _ He heard Taehyun talk, and he knew it was directed to his boss who was scolding the boy for taking calls in the middle of his work. Wow, Beomgyu figured out exactly whom he needed to punch in the face.

_ “Umm _ ,  _ hyung?” _

“Don't worry about me. Just go back to work—”

_ “No, I think I have a solution for you.”  _ There were footsteps again, this time as if Taehyun was walking faster and the background voices were back, albeit he couldn't focus on them.

_ “Should I try singing you to sleep?”  _ Taehyun asked almost immediately, and Beomgyu knew he’d got onto fixing his phone in a good position. Taehyun didn't wait for an answer too long which Beomgyu was grateful for. Because he was too flustered to respond. He just sat on his bed, his phone against his ear as he heard the strummings of the guitar.

_ “How should I put my words  _

_ for you to know it? _

_ How should I put my heart _

_ for it to be conveyed to you? _

_ All day long, I've been staring at you _

_ and I've been doing the same every day. _

_ I’m afraid my heart will burden you _

_ and make you run away. _

_ So I thought it was already enough _

_ just being together like now. _

_ But my feelings towards you keep growing _

_ and now I want to tell you, _

_ I've been in love with you  _

_ for quite a long time. _

_ Ever since I first saw you until now. _

_ My heart flinched at you for a moment. _

_ Since then, my world has changed.” _

  
  


Beomgyu plopped back on his bed, his head hit his pillow as he still held the phone against his ear with his one hand coming to pat his chest. The fluttery feeling that he was liking too much but was hesitating to admit was back. He tried to stop it, to convince himself that it was only a song no matter how genuine it sounded. But Taehyun’s beautiful voice didn't let him succeed.

  
  


_ “You probably don’t know _

_ that I’ve been thinking about these things. _

_ Because I’m even hiding _

_ the sound of my chest beating irregularly. _

_ Although I’m still scared, _

_ I’m going to be brave now. _

_ I've been in love with you  _

_ for quite a long time. _

_ Ever since I first saw you until now. _

_ My heart flinched at you for a moment. _

_ Since then, my world has changed. _

_ I’m still happy just to be by your side. _

_ The words I’ve cherished until now. _

_ I've been in love with you  _

_ for quite a long time. _

_ While hoping that maybe you feel the same. _

_ My heart flinched at you for a moment. _

_ Since then, my world has changed.” _

  
  


Beomgyu breathed heavily, at this rate he might get a cardiac attack if he doesn’t do anything soon. 

There was the sound of clapping, cheering, and screaming of  _ ‘once more, once more’ _ before all of it became muted.

_ “Hyungie,”  _ Taehyun whispered as if he was making sure to not talk any louder but Beomgyu could only blush at the nickname.  _ “Are you sleeping?” _

The raven-haired waited for a moment, he could already picture Taehyun’s cutely tilted head.

“Let’s end this here, Taehyun.” 

_ “Huh?” _

“You don’t have to work for me anymore.” 

_ “B–But why, hyung?? D–Did I do something wrong?” _ Taehyun sounded hurt.

That’s what was wrong. Why couldn’t Taehyun do something wrong? At least that way, he’d have a decent reason.

“No. I mean, if there’s no Yeonjun, what’s the use of us pretending?” Right. He couldn’t risk falling for someone with whom he was paying to pretend with him. What if Taehyun didn’t even like boys? That’d be the scariest nightmare. 

_ “But—” _

“You can keep all the money as a reward for your good work till now.” Beomgyu gulped down the lump, his throat suddenly felt dry and prickly. And then he disconnected the call before it got harder for him.

A drop of tear left his eye. This was for the better because all he did was hurt people around him. Besides, he knew it was only temporary and it'd go away if he didn't see the younger for a week or two.

**+×+**

“What!? Hyung! Beomgyu hyung???” Taehyun looked at his phone only to see the call was disconnected. He blew out a breath, causing his red bangs to slightly move. He recalled the last words from Beomgyu,

_ “You can keep all the money as a reward for your good work till now.” _

Taehyun knew if Beomgyu was saying something like that, he truly meant it. It was time for him to finally leave the older. Yes, it was the best opportunity; he could leave now as the older told him to, Beomgyu wouldn’t be able to try to get a new boyfriend because of the term Hueningkai put in, and till then three months would be over. Which meant he’d fulfill his promise to his best friend to help out of this mess without getting caught.

But he couldn’t do that. No. 

Something was surely wrong. Taehyun knew it just by the tone of the older’s voice. He knew there was more than Beomgyu was letting out. No way he was going to let Beomgyu keep all the heavy thoughts within himself.

And so, he quickly unstrapped his guitar to put it inside the case and prepared to leave.

“Hey, kid! Where are you off to? You still have two more songs to perform!” His boss stopped him when he noticed Taehyun heading to the back door for a quick exit.

“I'm sorry, something important came up and I need to leave right now,” Taehyun said without looking back, he didn't want to waste even a single second.

“I'll deduct half the money you earned tonight if you leave right now.”

Taehyun halted. His boss who treated him like a golden goose for his magical voice knew he couldn't let the money go, hence he smirked.

But he didn't know that to Taehyun, Beomgyu was more important than anyone else. 

The scarlet-haired just shook his head and went off. He heard his boss yell but he could care less, instead, he looked at his watch. It was 2 in the morning which meant no public transportation was available, and which ultimately meant he had to walk the whole way.

_ It's okay, I've walked longer roads than this.  _ Taehyun nodded his head and then started walking.

It was about twenty minutes later when he finally reached Beomgyu's apartment, and had unlocked the door with the hidden spare key, and quickly took off his shoes to walk inside.

The apartment was oddly silent. Taehyun was a bit scared of darkness but he still managed to walk himself to the older's room. And surprisingly, he was met with a messed up empty bed. 

“Hyung?” Taehyun called, observing. There was no response but he saw a little shifting and a shadow on the other side of the bed, thanks to the moonlight illuminating the room.

Warily, he ran towards it and little did he expect what he saw!

“Hyung! Are you okay?” Taehyun crouched down to meet the older's eyes. Beomgyu was seated on the floor with a few booze and a…

Beomgyu quickly hid the cigar and averted his gaze.

“Why? Why are you here? Did you not listen to what I said? Go—”

“Hyung, calm down—”

“No! Just go away.” Beomgyu shoved away the younger's hand, abruptly standing up. Taehyun was quick to mirror the action. He didn't say or do anything, he just waited.

“I–I don't smoke... it's just sometimes when I'm, you know, out of my mind, I happen to do this. I tried to stop it, I really did but I keep being so pathetic that it’s embarrassing. I’m very sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.” Beomgyu rambled on, his voice breaking with each word.

That was the last call. Taehyun dumped his guitar on the older's bed and walked towards him to pull him by his arm in a hug.

“At least, you tried.” He tangled his fingers with Beomgyu's dark hair, the older visibly relaxing.

Those were the words Beomgyu's soul was deprived of. Those were the words he needed to hear; that trying was enough. He'd never received that kind of treatment but then again, he never even gave it to anyone.

“I thought you'd hate me.” He weakly mumbled, causing Taehyun to only shake his head in response. He whined when Taehyun pulled away and walked them to bed, taking away Beomgyu's cigar to put it away in the ashtray laid on the floor. He made Beomgyu sit on the bed, the older was quick to bracket him between his legs and hug his waist before taking one of Taehyun's hands to place it on top of his own head.

Taehyun blushed at the action but still carded the older's soft locks. “You do know I can't hate you, right? Now spill.”

Beomgyu breathed heavily for some seconds, Taehyun wasn't in a hurry anyway, so he kept playing with Beomgyu's hair.

“I don’t know, nothing seems to work for me. I mean, I may haven’t been the best boyfriend to ever exist but I never intended to hurt anyone. It happens every fucking time, I end up hurting everyone and then they leave and all I can do is drown in self-hatred which will do no good to me, which only be bad for both me and my health. But I just can’t help, I don’t know what to do if not keep taking useless revenge. It’s an endless cycle, although I try to avoid it, I just keep entangling more.”

Beomgyu had his face upwards with his chin on the younger’s stomach to look at Taehyun in such a pleading way as if he was seeking help. Taehyun moved his dark bangs adoringly, he never knew Beomgyu had so much in his mind.

“How about you change your way of coping with yourself?” He asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the older’s. 

“I’ve done my utmost but I can’t seem to succeed.” It was getting a little uncomfortable for him so he pulled Taehyun to sit on his lap in a decent position, so he could already rest his head on the younger’s shoulders. By now he knew Taehyun’s neck was his current favorite spot.

“If you’d given it all, you wouldn’t fail.” Taehyun hummed, smiling because Beomgyu knew his boundaries; they were in such an intimate position but it made him feel safe. “Maybe because you look for relationships as a form of revenge. Maybe because you don’t give yourself enough time to get over a person, no matter how little their presence matter to you. How about you give yourself a break this time? Like, taking a time-off from dating and to explore more about yourself and everything. I mean, just go with the flow and let everything happen naturally.”

“That won’t do shit.”

Taehyun giggled amusingly, a bit grateful that Beomgyu was again being his cute but rude self. “Beommie hyungie~ You will never be truly happy if you continuously hold onto the things that make you sad.”

Beomgyu pulled away with a pout, his eyebrows scrunched. “And how’s that possible?”

Taehyun gave away a dimpled smile, he climbed off of Beomgyu’s lap and picked a comb from the table then pulled the other to stand in front of him, and combed his hairs nicely, he delicately wiped off the stray tears.

“Why don’t you step out of your little bubble and do the things you’ve never done before?” Taehyun caressed the older’s soft cheeks. “I’ll help you in every possible way because you gotta make the best use of the money you’ve spent on a precious company like me.” He winked at the end of his statement and did that make Beomgyu break into a burst of laughter.

Taehyun waited, giggling as he let the older laugh as much as he wanted.

“Sure, Taehyun-ssi, I’d love to discover new things with you.” Beomgyu tried his best to make it sound like a joke but he guessed Taehyun was smiling because of the lighthearted tone. Going with the flow, yeah, he could try and see where his heart would lead him to.

“So then, Choi Beomgyu, fasten your seatbelt because,” Taehyun wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s neck with one hand resting behind the back of his head, the latter circling his waist firmly. “We’re about to depart and to the outside of your world.”

He then pulled Beomgyu closer, the hug no more being awkward between them as he pecked the older's forehead before whispering;

“And, taking off in 3, 2, 1… whoosh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OST used here is _The Moment My Heart Flinched_ by Kyuhyun from the webtoon 'She's My Type'. 
> 
> I found it cute that the singer's name is half of Beomgyu's name (규 -Gyu/Kyu) and half Taehyun's (현 -Hyun)😳😳


	15. [HIATUS]

I bet most of the readers are going to ignore this chapter. That's how it is, we all scream about mental health when only it's too late but we don't want to help when someone actually needs us.

However, yess, this was the reason for yesterday's double update :') This story is going to be held on hiatus for a while.

Idk how to put it out or if anyone would even read this note or not but I'm gonna delete this chapter later anyway so yeah…

Recently, my anxiety has gotten severe which has led me to overthink to another extent. I'm not doing very well these days, I was preparing for the university admission test and I was going for a specific subject until I realized I'm not smart enough to pursue it. But then it leaves me with no other choices. Because I'm a very average student and I'm not highly talented in anything which makes me feel worthless. I don't know what I want to do in my life, I don't know what I'm going to do next. 

Basically, I don't know where I'm taking myself lol.

I had started writing as a form of letting out my thoughts but then I started enjoying it enough to write ffs. Right now, it doesn't give me any joy. I barely can get myself stop crying and write 1 chapter for 4 days (it takes me that long because that's how demotivated I feel), and then when I don't see the response I expected to get, when I see my 3k+ words getting only a handful of comments, it truly breaks my heart. It makes me feel like I'm just blabbering on my own.

Idk if it's because of the storyline, or being less angsty, maybe because it's too long that y'all get bored, or just because of my own perception towards cheating. Even the readers who'd actively leave a comment on every chapter of 'Hold You Tighter', now don't seem much interested. But ofc it's my fault that I can't keep the readers engaged, and I apologise for that. 

It's just I had higher expectations for this fic but seems like it only has to happen the opposite of what I think :) Idk why this petty issue affects me but it just does. And because I'm only grasping the negative side, I want to take a break.

It's been 3 years, and talking to a friend or hearing things like ‘it will be okay’ really doesn't help at this point. If anyone wants to tell me to get some professional help, let me inform you, asian parents don't give a shit about mental health, and I'm not qualified enough to work and earn for myself.

Therefore, I'm not deleting this book as I have fixed plans and still stand by them. Please pray for me so I can come back stronger than a 90's trend (yes I did quote Taylor Swift).

For now, that's all from your author-nim, Taesquiger. Take care (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 2nd chaptered fic, teehee!! Ya'll have given 'Hold You Tighter' an immense amount of love which I hadn't expected at all, and I thank you from the core of my heart for that🥺🥺 I hope you will also like this story, even if it might not turn out as good and angsty as the previous one. Pardon any grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language. Please enjoy and leave your thoughts~


End file.
